Stefan and Caroline - I'll Look After You
by LauraJean1992
Summary: Caroline's life is turned upside down when she receives some potentially life-changing news, but who'll be there for her in her hour of need?
1. Chapter 1

**As you may know, ideas come to me in the weirdest of places, this one being in the shower, so let's see how it turns out, shall we? How will Caroline cope when she finds out she has breast cancer?**

Caroline Forbes felt sick to her stomach as she tried to digest the news the consultant had given her as she sat in the car park of the hospital. Wiping away her tears, she put her key into the ignition, her phone starting to ring as she started her engine…

"Hey, Stefan." she sighed as she answered the phone to her best friend

"Hey, where are you? You were meant to be here hours ago!" he proclaimed

"Meant to be where?" she asked

"Damon's birthday party," he replied "he's on his way to being very drunk and watching him play tonsil tennis with my ex-girlfriend is really starting to grate on me now. I need my best friend, Forbes."

"I completely forgot." she admitted "But I'm on my way now."

"How could you forget?" he questioned "It's all we've talked about for weeks!"

"I just did, okay, Stefan?" she sighed "I'm on my way now so it's not a big deal. I'll see you in a while."

Throwing her head back as she hung up the phone, she threw it onto the passenger seat of her car and reversed out of the parking space, driving off towards the Salvatore mansion…

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way back into the house and grabbed a glass of bourbon from the kitchen, downing it in one before walking back into the crowded room where the music was pumping as people enjoyed themselves. Throwing myself down on a chair in the corner, I was quite happy until Elena reached me…

"What's up, Grumpy Guts?" she asked

"Nothing." I replied "Shouldn't you be somewhere with Damon?"

"We're not joined at the hip, Stefan." she informed me

"Didn't seem like that when you were snogging the face off him not fifteen minutes ago." I admitted "Just go back to him, Elena. Caroline will be here soon..."

"Great!" she proclaimed "Then there'll be an actual girl I know here."

"You do know that all the girls here are ones that Damon's slept with, right?" I asked

Rolling her eyes at me, she turned on her heel and walked away…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I pulled up in the driveway next to Stefan's car and checked my appearance, making sure there'd been no signs I'd been crying. Climbing out of the car, I walked up to the door of the Salvatore mansion, walking in and down the steps into the living room, spotting Stefan sat in the corner brooding. Pushing my way through the throngs of people, I reached him…

"There you are!" he proclaimed as he saw me "Where've you been?"

"I got caught up with schoolwork." I admitted "Sorry."

"It's fine. Can we get out of here?" he questioned

"It's your brother's birthday, you can't just bolt." I replied

"I just need some air. Can we grab a drink and go outside?" he asked

I nodded my head. Taking my hand in his, he led me through the crowds to the kitchen, grabbed us both a glass of bourbon each and we made our way outside…

STEFAN'S POV:

"What's wrong?" I asked Caroline as she stared into space

"Hmm, what?" she questioned

"What's wrong?" I inquired "You're in a world of your own, Forbes."

"Just thinking that I can't be here for too long…" she admitted

"Why not? Do you have a date or something you've not told me about?" I questioned

"No, nothing like that. I just have so much stuff to do." she informed me "We'd better get back inside soon so I can actually say I've been to the party."

"There's something else; something you're not telling me." I admitted

"And how do you know that?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I sometimes know you better than you know yourself, and now's one of those times." I informed her "What is it, Caroline?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

I turned to look at Stefan and burst into tears, his arms enveloping me immediately. Letting my head drop to his chest, my tears soon began to soak his shirt as he ran his hand through my hair soothingly…

"Caroline, what is it?" he asked worriedly

"I. I. I…" I began, my sobs becoming louder as I tried to speak

"It's okay, just take your time." he replied

I continued to sob for a couple more minutes and then pulled away from Stefan, pulling a tissue out of my handbag. Wiping my eyes and my nose, I turned to him and smiled at him weakly… "Sorry."

"It's okay," he assured me "what is it? What do you need to tell me?"

I inhaled and exhaled a breath… "I was at the hospital, well in the car park when you rang."

"Why?" he inquired

"I went to get some test results." I admitted

"What kind of test results?" he asked "Is everything okay?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and shook my head… "No, it's not."

"Caroline, what is it?" he questioned, taking my hand in his "What's wrong?"

"I…" I began, sighing heavily as I felt the tears begin to build in my eyes again "I. I have breast cancer, Stefan."

STEFAN'S POV:

" _I. I have breast cancer, Stefan."_

"No, there must be some sort of mistake, surely!" I proclaimed

"No mistake," she replied "the consultant ran all the necessary tests."

"Then he's wrong!" I informed her "We'll get a second opinion, a third if we have to."

"I said that when I was told," she admitted "but it's not going to make any difference, Stefan. I saw the results; they're there in black and white in his notes. I have breast cancer, and in a few weeks time I have to have an operation to remove the tumour and then undergo chemotherapy for 6 weeks."

"Right, well then I'll be there, through thick and thin." I replied "We'll do this together."

"I can't ask that of you, Stefan." she sighed "I can't ask you to put your life on hold for me."

"You're not asking though, are you?" I questioned "I'm telling you, that's what's happening."

CAROLINE'S POV:

" _You're not asking though, are you? I'm telling you, that's what's happening."_

"I can do this on my own…" I informed him "I don't need looking after."

"You probably could," he replied, chuckling softly "but truth is, you're gonna need someone to help you out, and it's gonna be me. I'm gonna take care of you, because if I don't, who else is?"

I smiled at him warmly… "You do realise I'm holding you to this, right?"

He nodded his head… "Wouldn't have it any other way. You're stuck with me, Forbes."

"Thank you." I replied

"What for?" he asked

"For being my best friend," I informed him "you're the best friend I could ever wish for."

He smiled at me warmly… "Not a problem."

 **Chapter 1 done and dusted – honest thoughts please…**


	2. Chapter 2

STEFAN'S POV:

I couldn't believe the enormity of Caroline's illness. She was really sick, and she needed me, now more than ever, and I was going to be there for her, through it all…

"What are you gonna do?" I asked as we cleared up after the party

"What do you mean what am I gonna do?" she questioned

"Are you gonna tell the others?" I inquired "Elena, Damon, Bonnie…"

"No, well not yet, anyway." she replied

"Why not? Caroline, they need to know!" I informed her

"Don't you think this is hard enough for me without having to have the fact that I have to tell other people on my mind?" she asked "You're the only one that knows, and for now, it's staying that way."

"And do you think I can do this on my own?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I didn't ask you to, did I?" she questioned "I said I could manage on my own, but you vowed to be there for me!"

"This isn't something that is going to go away within a matter of weeks, Caroline." I sighed "And I can handle it, but can you?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked

"Can you handle me being the only one that's there for you?" I inquired "What if you need a girly night in to just forget about everything with Elena and Bonnie, what then?"

"I can make you an honorary girl for the night, and because I'm sick, you can't argue with me!" she informed me

"This isn't a joke." I replied

"I know," she admitted "but I can't be all serious about this. I have to be myself and get through it in a way I know how, so I have to make jokes."

I smiled at her weakly… "I think you should move in here."

"What?" she inquired

"I think you should move in here, or I should move in with you." I informed her

"Why the hell would we do that?" she questioned

"So I can look after you," I replied "after your operation and once your chemo starts, your body's going to be so weak you're barely going to be able to do anything."

"Well there's no way I'm living with Damon Salvatore." she admitted "So I suppose you can move in with me, temporarily."

"Okay, then I'll just go and get some of my stuff together and we'll get going." I informed her

"My operation hasn't even been scheduled yet, Stefan. I think I'll be okay for now." she assured me

"Okay," I replied, chuckling softly "but if you need me, for anything, you call me, day or night, got it?"

"Yes, boss!" she proclaimed, mock saluting me

CAROLINE'S POV:

I pulled into my driveway and climbed out of my car, locking it behind me as I made my way into the house. Shutting and locking the door behind me, I threw my keys and handbag onto the table by the stairs and flopped down onto the sofa, shutting my eyes…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Caroline didn't seem herself…" Damon admitted as I sat in the living room, a glass of bourbon in hand

"She was fine." I informed him

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" he questioned

"I don't care what you do or don't believe. She's fine." I replied "Now drop it."

I left the room and vamp-sped to Caroline's house, making my way up onto her porch, seeing her shadow asleep on the sofa. Sighing heavily, I ran my hands over my face…

 **This is gonna be hard for both Caroline and Stefan, isn't it? Do you think they'll make it through?**


	3. Chapter 3

CAROLINE'S POV:

It was now a week later, and as I made my way down the stairs that morning after getting dressed and organised for the day, I saw the post had arrived. Picking it up, I saw one from the hospital. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I set the other things down on the table by the stairs and opened it, seeing it was a letter with my operation date…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Caroline as I stepped aside to let her into the house "What's wrong?"

"I've got my operation date," she informed me "it's in ten days time."

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder… "The sooner it's done, the sooner you can get started on your recovery and treatment. That way, you have every chance of getting better."

"Maybe," she replied "but what if it's all a waste of time? What if none of it works?"

"Why are you thinking like this all of a sudden?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Because I've been thinking positive for too long and it's exhausting," she admitted "Stefan, I could die."

"Don't you dare say that!" I proclaimed "You're not going to die, I won't let you."

"You won't be able to stop it." she replied "There's nothing anyone will be able to do."

"I could…" I began

"No, that's not an option." she proclaimed

"Why not? It could work…" I sighed "I can't think about losing you, Caroline."

"We have to think about it because it could happen," she replied "I'm just trying to prepare us for every possibility."

"I know." I admitted "But how about just for today we forget that you're sick and do something fun?"

"Like what?" she asked

"Anything you want to do." I informed her

"Anything?" she questioned

I nodded my head... "Anything."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I'd dragged Stefan shopping, leaving him with all of my bags as I made my way from shop to shop. As I was looking through one of the clothes rails, I felt my head go fuzzy. Clutching onto the top of the rail, I shut my eyes…

"Caroline?" Stefan's voice asked worriedly "Caroline…"

"I'm okay." I assured him as I opened my eyes and moved away from the rail

STEFAN'S POV:

I grabbed Caroline as she began to walk away and fainted, a sales assistant hurrying over to me to help. Returning a minute later with a chair, we sat Caroline down in it and I dumped the bags, entwining her hand with mine…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Caroline? Hey, welcome back." Stefan proclaimed as I opened my eyes

"What happened?" I asked

"You fainted," he informed me as a sales assistant handed me a cup of water "take small sips of that, it'll help."

"Should I call an ambulance?" the sales assistant questioned

"No, she'll be fine, thank you." Stefan replied

I sighed and took small sips of the water as the sales assistant turned and walked away…

"Any better?" he questioned

"A bit, yeah." I replied

"I think we should get out of here." he admitted "Get you home and snuggled up on the sofa."

"Do we have to?" I inquired "Stefan, I want things to be normal!"

"Well I'm afraid they're not going to be, not for a long time." he informed me "We have to face that."

I sighed heavily and took another sip of my water… "I suppose I've done enough shopping for today."

"You think?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I smirked at him and he helped me to my feet, leaving me alone for no more than a minute as he returned the cup and chair to the sales assistant before grabbing the bags and escorting me out of the shop, back to where I'd parked my car…

"I'm driving!" he informed me as I went to climb in the driver's side

"What?" I questioned

"I'm driving. You've just fainted. You're in no fit state." he replied

Sighing heavily as he held out his hand for my keys, I handed them to him and moved to the passenger side, fastening my seatbelt as he started the engine and drove us back to mine…

"Home sweet home." he proclaimed as we pulled into my driveway

"Yeah, home sweet home." I sighed as I unbuckled my seatbelt "Stefan, thanks…"

"What for?" he asked as I turned to him

"Today, taking care of me." I informed him "And for not insisting I go to the hospital."

"You're welcome." he replied "And I knew it wasn't even worth bothering about the hospital. You'd have kicked and screamed."

"No I wouldn't!" I proclaimed, feigning shock "How dare you!"

"You would've had a tantrum, Caroline," he informed me "whether you want to admit it or not."

I sighed and climbed out of the car, Stefan grabbing my bags as I made my way up the steps to my front door…

STEFAN'S POV:

I shut the front door behind me and Caroline turned to me as I set her bags down…

"Do you want a drink?" she asked

"I'll make them, you sit down." I informed her

"I'm okay, Stefan, you can stop worrying." she replied "And I think I can make a cup of tea."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Returning to the room a couple of minutes later, I set the tray of tea down and moved over to my bags, reaching into one, making my way back over to Stefan, setting the bag down in front of him…

"What's this?" he questioned

"A little something." I informed him

"For?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"For you," I replied "open it…"

Doing as I said, he pulled the box out of the bag and opened it, looking up at me… "Caroline, I can't accept this."

"You can and you will." I informed him "It's a thank you present."

"I've not done anything…" he replied

"I think we both know that's not true," I admitted "and you're going to be doing a lot more over the next few months, so you can accept it and you will."

He smiled at me warmly and moved over to me, pressing his lips against my cheek… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied as he sat back down and removed the watch from the box, fastening it onto his wrist

"How does it look?" he questioned

"Perfect." I admitted, smiling at him warmly

 **Good job Stefan was there to look after Caroline, who knows what could've happened if he hadn't! What to come next, I wonder?**


	4. Chapter 4

CAROLINE'S POV:

9 days later, I was packing my bag ready for the hospital. Turning to make my way to my wardrobe, I gasped and covered my heart with my hand as I saw Stefan stood in the doorway…

"Could've made your presence known at least," I sighed "are you trying to kill me?"

"Not intentionally, sorry." he replied "You just looked so in the zone."

"I am." I admitted "I have to think everything through with military precision. I might tell them I'm going to see my Mom…"

"But they know you and your Mom aren't on the best of terms, not since your Dad died." he replied

"I could say I'm going to try and patch things up." I informed him

"How does lying come so easily to you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's not lying, it's just not telling the truth." I admitted

"So technically, it's lying." he replied

"Will you just tell them that I'm going to see my Mom, please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, you can." he replied "They're coming over later…"

"What? Why?" I inquired

"To have takeout and just hang," he informed me "so you can tell them yourself when they get here."

STEFAN'S POV:

"You and Caroline have been spending a lot of time together these past few days. Is it finally happening?" Elena asked as I stood in the kitchen later on that afternoon

"Is what finally happening?" I inquired

"Cut the crap, Stefan." she replied "You know what I'm talking about. You and Caroline, are things finally moving in that direction?"

"In what direction?" I questioned

"You know what, forget it." she sighed "But you know what I'm talking about."

I watched as she made her way out of the kitchen and Caroline walked in, making her way to the fridge to pour herself another drink…

"You okay?" I asked

She nodded her head… "What if they see right through my lie?"

"Are you having second thoughts?" I questioned

"No, I just want my lie to be full-proof." she admitted "What are you going to tell them? You're going to be visiting me and when I come home, you're gonna be looking after me…"

"I'll think of something." I informed her "Or you could tell them what's really going on."

"Why won't you just accept the fact that I don't want to tell them?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "Stefan, this is hard enough for me without everyone pandering around me asking me if I'm okay constantly. That's why you're the only one that knows, because you're the only one who'll act normal around me…"

"I still think you should tell them," I admitted "my mind won't change on that fact."

"And neither will mine." she replied as I walked back into the living room

CAROLINE'S POV:

"We should totally do a sleepover this weekend!" Elena proclaimed as she, Bonnie, myself, Stefan and Damon sat in my living room, eating the pizza that had not long arrived "Caroline, you in?"

"I can't," I admitted "I'm off to see my Mom."

"Since when?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"We arranged it today." I informed her "I'm heading there tomorrow."

"Okay…" she replied "Guess it's just me and you then, Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement and I sighed, resting my head back against the sofa…

STEFAN'S POV:

"I'm gonna go…" I admitted

"What? Why?" Caroline questioned as I rose to my feet

"I've got things to do." I informed her "I'll see you all later."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I watched as Stefan left the house, no one any the wiser on why he'd gone, their attention being aimed at the movie on TV. Sighing heavily, I reached for the remote and switched it off, their heads turning to me in unison…

"We were watching that…" Damon informed me

"No shit," I replied "but I've got something important I need to tell you guys."

"Is it about Stefan?" Elena asked

"No, it's about me." I admitted "I'm not really going to visit my Mom."

"Then where are you going?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm going to be in hospital." I admitted "Two weeks ago, I was diagnosed with breast cancer. I'm having an operation to remove the tumour tomorrow, and then six weeks of chemotherapy."

"You've known for two weeks and you didn't tell us?" she asked

"I had to get my head straight with the news first…" I admitted "I'm sorry."

STEFAN'S POV:

I walked back into Caroline's house and into the living room, sitting down next to her…

"Why are you back?" Damon questioned

"I knew Caroline would tell you if I left as I've been asking her to tell you all for days." I informed him "I was listening."

"You knew?" Elena inquired

"Caroline told me the day she found out." I explained

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Bonnie asked

"I wasn't going to break my best friend's trust." I admitted "Not for you guys…"

"It's nice to know how much we mean to you," Elena scoffed "Caroline, I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay, really," she replied "the consultant said the procedure's normal and should all go to plan, but I'll just be in a significant amount of pain. There's nothing to worry about…"

"Are you serious?" Bonnie questioned "You've got cancer, Caroline! There's everything to worry about!"

"Bonnie, don't." I sighed

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't say." she replied

"See, this is why I didn't want to say anything!" Caroline proclaimed

CAROLINE'S POV:

I hurried out of the room and up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me, falling onto my bed, burying my head into my pillows as I felt the tears fight their way to the surface…

STEFAN'S POV:

"I think you guys should go…" I admitted

"What gives you the right to tell us what to do?" Elena asked

"C'mon, ladies…" Damon sighed "I'll drop you both home."

"I want to see how my best friend is, Damon." Elena informed him

"Stefan will be here with her, she'll be fine." he replied "Now come on, move it!"

Bonnie and Elena reluctantly left with Damon, him shooting me a reassuring smile before shutting the front door behind him. Sighing heavily, I ran my hands over my face and vamp sped around the room, tidying everything up before heading upstairs, knocking on Caroline's bedroom door…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Go away, Stefan!" I proclaimed

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," he admitted as he opened my bedroom door "what did you say?"

"You're a jerk." I informed him as I sat up and turned to face him "You're a complete and utter jerk."

"Don't you feel better now it's out in the open?" he questioned

"No, because my friends hate me for keeping it from them." I replied

"It's me they hate, Caroline, not you." he informed me "Elena said before she left that she wanted to see how you were."

"What about Bonnie?" I asked

"What about her?" he inquired

"How was she?" I questioned

"Quiet, reluctant to leave, just like Elena." he informed me

I sighed heavily… "It was probably best I told them now instead of later."

"I'm glad you agree." he replied "And if it's still just me you want to take care of you, then I'm sure they'll understand that."

"You think?" I inquired

"No, but I'll make sure they do." he assured me "You just concentrate on getting yourself better, okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly… "I'm so tired."

"Then get some sleep." he replied "You've got a busy day tomorrow."

I nodded my head in agreement and climbed under the covers, thankful I'd changed into my pyjamas before the others had arrived, watching Stefan as he moved across the room to me and sat on the edge of my bed…

"Can I get you anything?" he inquired

I shook my head, signalling no… "I'm fine."

"Okay then," he replied "sleep tight."

"Are you staying?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Downstairs."

"There's a space here, or there's the spare bedroom. You don't have to sleep on the sofa." I replied "Sleep wherever you feel most comfortable."

"Okay. Sleep, Caroline." he proclaimed as he stood up and walked to the bedroom door "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I mirrored as he switched off my light and shut the door behind him

 **Elena, Bonnie and Damon know about Caroline's cancer. What next?**


	5. Chapter 5

CAROLINE'S POV:

I prised my eyes open as my alarm sounded the next morning, finding Stefan facing me in my bed. Smiling warmly, I reached for my phone and switched the alarm off, turning back to see Stefan's eyes open, watching me…

"Morning." he greeted me "Are you hungry?"

I nodded my head… "But I can't eat, not until after the operation anyway."

"Sorry, I forgot." he replied "What time do we have to be there?"

"11am." I informed him "So I'm gonna get a shower and get sorted."

Nodding his head in understanding, he smiled at me warmly as I made my way into my en-suite bathroom…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Let yourself in why don't you…" I sighed as Elena and Bonnie made their way into the house

"Where's Caroline?" Elena asked

"Upstairs, getting organised." I informed her

"Mind if we go and see her?" she questioned

"Actually I do." I admitted; vamp speeding to the doorway "She doesn't need the stress, not today."

"We're not here to stress her out, Stefan," Bonnie informed me "we just want to talk to her."

"What do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked

"About why you didn't tell us sooner…" Elena admitted "We're your best friends!"

"Like I told you last night, I had to get my head straight with the news first. I'm not going to go into it again, especially not today." she replied "You can either stay until I have to leave for the hospital or you can both go. Your choice."

"We'll stay." Bonnie admitted

"You can, I'm not." Elena scoffed, making her way out of the house via the back door

"She's just upset; you know what she's like…" Bonnie replied

"Yep…" Caroline sighed as she sat down at the breakfast bar

CAROLINE'S POV:

An hour-and-a-half later, Stefan and I made our way into the hospital and onto the Oncology ward. Checking in at reception, I was given a clipboard with some questions attached to fill in, Stefan returning it a minute or two later…

"How do you feel?" he questioned

"Sick to my stomach," I admitted "I just want all of this to be over."

"I know, and it soon will be." he replied "Soon you'll be asleep and then you'll be awake and everything will be over and done with."

"Until I start the chemotherapy, and then it begins all over again." I sighed

"I'm gonna be with you every step of the way, you know that, right?" he inquired

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly as he entwined his hand with mine…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline had been taken off to get changed and prepare for surgery, and a little while later, a nurse led me down the corridor to her room…

"Hey," she greeted me as I walked into the room "I didn't think I was gonna get to see you…"

I smiled at her warmly… "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Thank you." she replied "I'm sleepy…"

"Then shut your eyes." I informed her, stroking my hand through her hair "Sleep…"

Caroline's eyes shut and a nurse made her way over to me, informing me that it was time to leave. Pressing my lips to Caroline's forehead, I left the room and made my way back to the reception area, seeing Elena, Bonnie and Damon stood there…

"Are we too late?" Elena asked

I nodded my head… "She's asleep. They're about to take her down."

"How was she?" she inquired

"She felt sick to her stomach but that's to be expected," I replied "what are you doing here?"

"She's my friend, Stefan." she sighed

"It didn't seem like that this morning when you stormed out." I informed her "She needed you and you left."

"Don't you think this is hard for me to get my head around?" she asked "My best friend could die!"

"And don't you think it's hard for Caroline to get her head around?" I questioned "Y'know what, you should just go…"

"What?" she inquired

"You heard me." I informed her "You should leave."

Scoffing, she turned on her heel and walked out of the ward, Damon looking at me before making his way after her…

"Am I okay to stay?" Bonnie questioned

I nodded my head… "She's gonna be a while though."

"It's fine," she replied "I want to know she's okay."

I smiled at her warmly… "What is Elena's problem?"

"She and Caroline tell each other everything. She's hurt that Caroline didn't tell her this." she explained

"They tell each other everything?" I inquired

"Yeah, pretty much." she replied "Why?"

"Has Caroline ever mentioned me?" I asked

"She might have, why do you ask?" she inquired

"Elena was asking me if it was finally happening for me and Caroline," I admitted "and then she asked me if things were moving in that direction. What was she on about?"

"Are you kidding me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, what did she mean?" I inquired

"You really don't see it, do you?" she asked

"See what?" I questioned

"The fact that Caroline's completely and utterly in love with you…" she informed me

 **DUN, DUN, DUN! How will Stefan react to Bonnie's admission? And will Caroline be okay after her operation?**


	6. Chapter 6

" _The fact that Caroline's completely and utterly in love with you…"_

STEFAN'S POV:

"You are joking, right?" I questioned

"Why would I joke about something like that?" she asked

"I don't know…" I sighed, placing my head in my hands "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Why do you think?" she inquired "She values your friendship, she didn't wanna screw it up."

"Who's to say she'd screw it up?" I asked

"What are you saying, Stefan? That you love her too?" she questioned

"I need to go." I admitted, standing up "Can you stay here and tell Caroline if she wakes up I'll be back as soon as I can?"

"Stefan, where're you going?" she asked as I hurried to the exit "Stefan?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

I opened my eyes and immediately the pain hit me…

"Ah, hello, Miss. Forbes…" my consultant, Dr. King greeted me "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just had a mastectomy to remove a cancerous tumour in my right breast." I admitted

He smiled at me apologetically… "How's the pain, on a scale of one to ten?"

"7, possibly 8." I replied "Can I see Stefan please?"

"We'll get you something for that," he informed me "and I'm afraid the man who you came in with isn't outside. A young woman called Bonnie is though, shall I send her in?"

I licked my dry lips and nodded my head… "Yes please."

"Okay." he replied

Bonnie entered the room a minute later and smiled at me warmly… "Hey."

"Hey." I mirrored "Bonnie, where's Stefan?"

"He had some things to do. He'll be back soon." she replied

"He promised me he'd be here when I woke up…" I admitted

She smiled at me sympathetically… "Don't get yourself all worked up, please. It won't do you any good."

"Where is he, Bonnie?" I asked

"He knows." she informed me

"Knows what?" I questioned

"He knows how you feel about him." she admitted

STEFAN'S POV:

I sat in the crypt, staring down at my hand, my eyes fixated on the watch that Caroline had given me when I heard footsteps…

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Damon questioned

"Probably." I replied

"Then why aren't you?" he asked

"I had to get out of there, that place was driving me crazy." I admitted

"You'd better get used to it," he replied "you're gonna be spending a lot more time there over the next couple of months."

"I should get back, actually. Caroline will be out of surgery by now." I informed him

"How long have you been here?" he inquired

"I don't know. A few hours, maybe. Why?" I questioned

"Why have you been gone so long? And why are you here of all places?" he asked

"I'm gonna go…" I admitted

"Stefan, I know when there's something on your mind, so tell me, what is it?" he questioned

"Caroline's in love with me…" I informed him "Bonnie told me."

"You didn't know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"You knew?" I inquired

"All of us knew – me, Elena and Bonnie. It was obvious!" he proclaimed

"Not to me," I sighed "all I knew was that she was my friend."

"You really are stupid!" he replied "What are you going to do, brother?"

"I can't act on any of this, not when she's going through all she's going through." I admitted

"Wait, do you feel something for her too?" he inquired

"Now who's the stupid one?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I think hearing that you tell her you feel something more than friendship for her would really help, today of all days," he informed me "as long as you mean it…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

My side room door opened and Stefan walked in. Swallowing a lump in my throat as he shut the door and walked over to my bedside, I turned my head away from him…

"Caroline…" he sighed

"You weren't here, Stefan. You promised me you would be and you weren't." I proclaimed

He vamp-sped to the side of my bed that my head was turned to and I turned back, him repeating the action again…

"I could do this all day." he informed me "Just let me explain, Caroline."

"I know why you bolted," I replied "Bonnie told me you know. It's okay. You can go back on your promise."

"Even if I didn't feel anything for you, I wouldn't go back on my promise." he admitted

"What are you saying?" I questioned, lifting my head to look at him

"I left because I had to think," he explained "and now I've had time to think it all through, I've got something I want to tell you."

"What?" I asked

 **Not even sorry… What does Stefan have to say to Caroline?**


	7. Chapter 7

" _I've got something I want to tell you…"_

"Stefan, can you stop leaving me hanging and just tell me?" I questioned

"I think I'm in love with you too." he admitted "It took me a little longer than it should've to realise it and I'm sorry."

"Does it matter?" I inquired

"Does what matter?" he questioned

"The fact that I know I'm in love with you, does it matter?" I asked

He shook his head… "None of it matters. All that matters is that we're going to get you better and we're going to beat this, together."

I smiled at him warmly… "I've wanted to tell you for so long."

"Bonnie said," he informed me "but you didn't want to ruin our friendship. I get it."

"You do?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "You were scared."

"Yeah, I was." I replied "I still am. What if you change your mind? What if you get scared?"

"Not going to happen." he admitted "You have my word on that."

"But…" I began

"But nothing." he replied "You've got my word. I'm here to stay."

"Okay." I whispered, sinking my teeth into my bottom lip

STEFAN'S POV:

I smiled warmly at Caroline as she bit her bottom lip and stroked my thumb across her jaw, pulling it out. Tilting her chin up as her head bowed, I pressed my lips against hers ever so softly, pulling away from her no more than a minute later, watching her as her eyes stayed closed…

"You have no idea how long I've been dreaming about that…" she admitted as she opened her eyes

"What has the consultant said?" I questioned

"He's given me something for the pain," she replied "and he's going to come and check the wound and dressing in a while."

"Okay. Do you think you could manage something to eat now?" I inquired

"Yes!" she proclaimed "I'm starving!"

"I'll go and see what I can find in the canteen then." I informed her

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan pressed his lips against mine once again and I watched as he left the room, letting my head fall back against the pillows, my eyes shutting as the door closed behind him…

"Hey…" Elena's voice spoke a few minutes later

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, wincing in pain as I moved too quickly

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied "so, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay." she admitted "Bonnie told me you were awake and out of surgery, and that Stefan knows how you feel…"

"Yeah, he does." I informed her

"And?" she questioned

"And what?" I inquired

"How did he take it?" she asked

"He's gone to the canteen to get me some food." I replied

"You don't want to tell me, I get it…" she sighed

"You were a bitch, Elena." I admitted

"I know," she replied "and I'm sorry. You're supposed to be my best friend, we tell each other everything, or at least I thought we did."

"Do you get why I told Stefan?" I inquired

"Sort of, yeah." she admitted "I get that you had to get your head around the news, but why tell Stefan before Bonnie and I?"

"Do you really think she needs this?" Stefan questioned as he walked back into the room "She's only been out of surgery for an hour and already you're bombarding her with questions about why she didn't tell you and Bonnie first. Get over it, Elena. Does it really matter?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Stefan made his way to my bedside and set the food and drink he'd got me down on the table, pulling it towards me. Smiling at him warmly, he pressed his lips against my forehead and motioned for Elena to join him outside…

STEFAN'S POV:

"What is wrong with you?" I inquired as Caroline's hospital room door shut behind Elena

"Excuse me?" she questioned

"You heard!" I replied "Caroline doesn't need this, so stop going on about the fact that she told me first instead of you and Bonnie. It doesn't matter. You know now, so what she needs is for you to be there for her!"

"It just hurts that she'd choose to tell you over me…" she admitted

"I know something was wrong with her, and I made her tell me." I informed her "It wasn't as if she just came out with it. I practically forced her into it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned "Or Bonnie? Or Damon?"

"I couldn't spill a secret that huge that wasn't my own." I replied "It was up to Caroline to tell you all and now she has, so can we just leave it at that and support her through the next couple of months?"

Elena nodded her head after a couple of minutes and smiled at me weakly… "Sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologising to," I informed her "why don't you go back in there and sit with Caroline? I've got some stuff I need to do…"

"Okay." she replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

It was a couple of hours later and Elena was falling asleep in the chair beside my bed. Smiling, I eased myself up and nudged her, her eyes shooting open…

"What is it?" she asked "Do you need a nurse?"

"No, I'm fine." I replied "Why don't you go home? You're falling asleep sat there…"

"Stefan will be back soon, and when he is, I'll go." she informed me

I smiled at her warmly… "Elena, I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked

"Not telling you and Bonnie sooner." I admitted "You guys should've been the first people I told."

"Stefan practically dragged it out of you, he told me so himself," she replied "it's fine. We know now and that's what matters."

As I was about to reply, the room door opened and Stefan walked in, a bag in his hand…

"What have you got there?" I questioned

"A few essentials from yours." he informed me

"Right, I'm gonna leave you guys to it." Elena admitted as she stood up from the chair "Bonnie and I will come by tomorrow and visit, okay?"

I nodded my head in agreement… "I'd like that."

"Bye!" she proclaimed as she grabbed her handbag and made her way out of the room

"So, what have you got?" I asked Stefan as the room door closed behind her

STEFAN'S POV:

"Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid." the nurse admitted me as she walked into the room to check on Caroline

"Okay." I replied "When do you think she'll be able to come home?"

"If all goes well during the night, tomorrow afternoon." she informed me

I nodded my head in understanding and waited as the nurse woke Caroline up to check her wound and dressing. Once she was done, I moved over to her bedside…

"I've got to go…" I admitted

"Thank you for staying as long as you did." she replied, smiling at me warmly

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "And then it'll be all systems go, which I'm afraid of."

"I know." I replied, running my hand through her hair "But it'll be okay, I promise."

"I believe you." she informed me, her hand entwining with mine as I stroked it down her face "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Nodding her head in understanding, I pressed my lips against hers and grabbed my jacket, making my way out of the room…

 **Stefan and Caroline are together, yaaaaaaaaaay! But Caroline's journey is only just beginning, will everything be okay?**


	8. Chapter 8

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Elena asked as she walked into my hospital room as Stefan and I packed up my bag

"I've been discharged." I informed her

"So soon?" she questioned "You've just had major surgery, Caroline!"

"And I've done everything they've told me to. I've rested and I'm doing okay; there's no point me taking up another bed when I'm okay to go home." I replied

"Are you sure you're okay to go home?" she inquired

"The consultant wouldn't have discharged me if I wasn't." I informed her "As long as I follow his instructions, I'll be fine."

"Okay…" she replied "Well how about I head off, and come and see you later when you're settled?"

"I'd like that." I admitted, smiling at her warmly

"I'll see you later then." she informed me, hugging me gently before leaving the room

"Shall we get you home then?" Stefan questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes, please." I replied

Smiling at me warmly, he draped my jacket over my shoulders and took my hand in his, leading me down to the reception area to sign my discharge papers…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I arrived back at hers an hour later. Making our way into the house, I guided her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa…

"When did you do all this?" she asked, motioning to the coffee table full of food, drink and DVD's

"Before I came to pick you up." I informed her "Which one would you like on first?"

"The Notebook please." she replied "Are you going to join me?"

"In a bit, I'm just gonna put your painkillers and dressings away." I admitted

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan made his way back into the living room and sat down next to me, my head falling to his chest as if by magic. As he pulled the blanket tighter around us, I felt my eyes start to close…

STEFAN'S POV:

The credits to The Notebook started and I glanced down at Caroline, seeing she was fast asleep on my chest. Easing her gently down onto the sofa, I covered her in the blanket and switched the DVD off when a knock at the door sounded. Glancing at Caroline, I moved to the front door and saw Elena and Bonnie standing on the porch…

"Hi." I greeted them

"Hi, can we come in?" Elena questioned

"Caroline's asleep." I informed them "But yeah, come through. I'll put the kettle on."

"How is she?" Bonnie inquired as they followed me into the kitchen

"Not bad," I replied "in a bit of pain which is to be expected, but apart from that, she's okay."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up to darkness. As I came to, I heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. Easing myself to my feet, I walked through and saw Stefan, Elena and Bonnie sat at the breakfast bar…

"Hi," Stefan greeted me as I walked through "how're you feeling?"

"Rough," I admitted as I took a seat too "how long have I been asleep?"

"2, maybe 2-and-a-half hours," he informed me as he set my painkillers down in front of me with a glass of water "here, take those. You'll feel better."

"Thanks." I replied "How long have you guys been here?"

"A while, but we wanted to wait to see how you were." Bonnie admitted "How are you?"

"Sore," I informed her "but getting there. It's nice to have someone at my beck and call 24/7."

Stefan smirked at me as I spoke and I took my last painkiller… "Thanks for coming, you guys."

"You're welcome." Elena replied "But we're gonna get off and let you get something to eat and rest."

I smiled at them warmly as they moved from the breakfast bar. Following them out of the room, I escorted them to the front door and said goodbye, shutting it behind them as they reached Elena's car…

"What would Madam like for dinner?" Stefan asked as I turned to face him

"Madam?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Well, you said I was at your beck and call 24/7, so I thought I'd get into the part." he explained

Smirking at him, I moved over to him and walked through to the kitchen…

 **Caroline seems to be doing okay – will that last?**


	9. Chapter 9

CAROLINE'S POV:

I awoke the next morning, the sun streaming in through the closed blinds and moved to climb out of bed, Stefan's voice startling me…

"What're you doing, Forbes?" he questioned

"I was going to go and put some coffee on," I informed him "but I'm guessing I'm not allowed?"

"The consultant said no heavy lifting…" he replied

"And carrying a coffee pot a couple of inches constitutes as heavy lifting, I'm guessing?" I asked

"In my book, yes it does." he informed me "So I'll go put some coffee on and start on some breakfast. How do pancakes sound?"

"Perfect." I replied, smiling at him warmly as he climbed out of bed, my eyes travelling down his bare torso

"Caroline?" he questioned, snapping me from my trance

"Huh, what?" I inquired

"Someone was in a little bit of a daydream there, weren't they?" he asked, smirking at me as I looked up at him "I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes, yeah?"

I nodded my head and watched as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and made his way out of the room, shutting the bedroom door to behind him…

STEFAN'S POV:

Later that morning after I'd finished loading the dishwasher, the doorbell rang. Making my way through from the kitchen, I saw a nurse I recognised from the hospital standing on the porch…

"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked as I opened the front door to her

"Hi, I'm nurse Richie, I'm here to see Miss. Forbes." she informed me

"Okay, come in." I replied, stepping aside "Take a seat, I'll just go and get Caroline."

Smiling at me warmly, I shut the door behind her as she made her way into the living room and headed upstairs, making my way into Caroline's bedroom, seeing her clad in just a bra as she struggled to get her t-shirt over her head…

"Stefan…" she sighed "Can you help?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, helping her ease it over her head and down her body… "There's a nurse here to see you."

"I thought I heard voices." she admitted "Okay, how do I look?"

"Beautiful." I informed her, smiling at her warmly

"Are you sure?" she questioned "My hair's a mess and I feel gross."

"We'll sort that out later," I assured her "come on, let's not keep the nurse waiting."

Taking my hand in hers, I led her from the room and down the stairs…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hello, Miss. Forbes…" the nurse greeted me as I walked into the living room

"Caroline, please." I replied "Hi."

"Hi, I'm nurse Richie," she mirrored "I'm just here to check how you're doing and to take a look at your dressing."

"I'm still quite sore but my consultant said that's to be expected," I informed her "I'm taking my painkillers as and when needed and I think I'm doing okay."

"Good," she proclaimed "is there somewhere more private we can go to check your dressing?"

"It's fine, Stefan's my boyfriend." I admitted as she moved over to me

"Are you sure?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "As long as you don't mind, Stefan?"

"No," he replied from his space where he sat next to me "it's fine. Go ahead…"

Nurse Richie eased up my t-shirt and inspected the dressing carefully, pulling my t-shirt back down a few minutes later… "How are you going to manage changing the dressings?"

"I hadn't thought of that…" I admitted

"It will be quite difficult doing it yourself," she informed me "so maybe Stefan here will help?"

STEFAN'S POV:

" _So maybe Stefan here will help?"_

"What would I have to do?" I questioned

"Remove the old dressing, starting tonight, clean the wound and redress it." Nurse Richie replied "This should be done once a day at least. It's quite simple. We provide all the items you'll need on prescription which you should have enough of for now, and then we'll see how the wound is healing when Miss. Forbes comes in for her 3-week post op check up."

"I think I can manage that." I informed her

"Okay. Well then I think that's everything," she admitted "I'll pop by again in a few days to see how everything's going. Take care, Miss. Forbes."

"Thank you." Caroline replied as I stood and showed her to the door

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Are you sure you're okay changing my dressings?" I asked Stefan as he walked back into the room

"I said so, didn't I?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I don't want you to feel obligated to though. If you're not comfortable with it, I'm sure Bonnie or Elena would help."

"Caroline, I'm fine, honestly." he assured me "I said I'm going to look after you and that means changing your dressings, so that's what I'm going to do."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him warmly

"You're welcome. So, what do you want to do today?" he inquired

"Get out and do something," I admitted "I'm sick of being cooped up in here."

"I don't want your wound getting knocked or anything…" he informed me

"You'll be by my side, so I'll be fine." I replied "So, can we get out of here, just for an hour, please?"

"How can I say no?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

Smiling at him warmly, I pressed my lips against his and stood from the sofa, moving to grab my coat from the hook in the hallway…

 **Caroline's had her first-op check up and everything seems to be okay, and Stefan's now in charge of changing her dressings – will that be awkward or will things be okay between them?**


	10. Chapter 10

CAROLINE'S POV:

I made my way downstairs the next morning, finding Stefan in the kitchen, a tray in his hands…

"That doesn't look much like breakfast…" I chuckled

"I need to change your dressing, remember?" he questioned

"Oh, right, yeah." I replied "Look, Stefan, you don't have to…"

"Caroline, stop," he sighed, stopping me mid-sentence "this is part of me looking after you, so sit yourself down and let's get started, okay?"

"Okay." I mirrored, smiling at him weakly as I eased myself onto a stool at the breakfast bar

STEFAN'S POV:

I helped Caroline ease her t-shirt off of her body. Laying her t-shirt on the breakfast bar, I watched as she slid the strap of her surgical bra down her arm and moved the cup out of the way. Raising her arm, she smiled at me weakly…

"You okay?" I questioned

She nodded her head as I began to remove the dressing, throwing it into the empty bag I'd got ready and dipped one of the pads in the warm water, cleaning the dressing carefully, keeping one eye on Caroline's face, the other on what I was doing…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Sorry." Stefan proclaimed as I noticeably winced as the wound began to sting as he cleaned it

"It's okay." I replied, smiling at him reassuringly

"Almost done." he informed me as he began to unwrap a new dressing, placing it on top of the wound, me holding the dressing in place as he tore off some strei-stips to hold it in place

Helping me to ease my surgical bra back into place, I brought my arm down and sighed with relief as he picked up my t-shirt and helped me ease it over my body…

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked as he began to clear away

"Sore," I admitted, smiling at him weakly "but alright in general."

"Good." he replied "We need to head to the grocery store sometime today…"

"We?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, you and me." he replied "I know I'm a domesticated God but shopping is one thing I cannot do on my own."

I smiled at him warmly… "I'll start making a list of what we need."

STEFAN'S POV:

Forty minutes later, Caroline and I made our way into the grocery store, me pushing the shopping cart as we began to make our way down the first aisle, Caroline moving across to stands, checking the list she'd made as she went…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I stood in the queue at one of the checkouts when someone pushed past me, making me yelp in pain as I was jolted forward. Being helped out of the way by a customer behind me, I watched as Stefan made his way after the person who'd pushed past me and pinned them up against the wall…

"Stefan, don't!" I proclaimed as I was led to a seat

"You're lucky, this time." he informed the guy, letting go of his lapels "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head… "Just go and pay for the groceries."

Standing up as Stefan had finished paying for the groceries, we made our way out of the store and as we reached his car, I climbed in as he put the shopping into the boot, climbing into the drivers side a couple of minutes later…

"Are you okay?" he asked

"No worse than I was 5 minutes ago." I replied

He smiled at me warmly… "C'mon, let's get you home."

Starting the engine of his car, he reversed out of the parking space and drove out of the grocery store car park, heading back to mine…

 **I LOVE protective Stefan, so I had to include him in a chapter at some point! And what better way with him and Caroline being all cute and domesticated?**


	11. Chapter 11

CAROLINE'S POV:

Today marked exactly 3 weeks since my operation, and my 3-week post op check up. Making my way downstairs that morning, I walked into the kitchen and smiled warmly as I saw breakfast laid out on the breakfast bar…

"What is all this?" I questioned

"Breakfast." Stefan informed me

"Cereal would've sufficed, you know that." I replied "You must've been up for ages…"

He nodded his head… "I went hunting just before dawn, and then came back and started on this."

"It looks amazing," I admitted "thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied "I'm gonna go and shower while you eat, and then we'll get off to the hospital."

Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled at him warmly as he walked over to me and pressed his lips against my forehead before leaving the room…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I sat in the Oncology ward waiting room, her eyes focused on the TV in the corner of the room. Placing my hand on her rapidly jittering knee, she turned her head to me…

"Sorry…" she sighed

"You don't have to be sorry," I replied "are you nervous?"

She nodded her head… "What if they were too late removing the tumour? What if it's spread? What if it's?"

"Hey…" I proclaimed "Stop panicking. You're not doing yourself any good doing that."

"What am I meant to do, Stefan?" she questioned

"Caroline Forbes…" a voice called as I was about to reply

Standing up, I held my hand out to her and she took it. Leading her from the waiting room, we made our way over to the nurse who'd called her name…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Yet more waiting…" I sighed as Stefan and I sat down once again

"You heard what the nurse said; you shouldn't be waiting too long." he replied

"It's just the waiting and the not knowing, it's driving me crazy!" I proclaimed

"Come on, just calm down, read a magazine and look forward to tonight." he informed me

"Tonight?" I asked, turning my head to him

"I wasn't meant to say anything…" he sighed "Damnit. We're going out."

"Going out where?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"On a date, that's all you need to know." he replied

"Stefan!" I whined "You can't do that!"

"I think you'll find I can, and I just have." he informed me, smiling at me warmly

"You suck!" I sighed, picking up a magazine from the table next to me

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long, Caroline." Dr King admitted as Stefan and I sat down opposite his desk

"It's okay," I replied "but can we just get on with it? Am I okay?"

"Everything seems to be in order from the tests we've done today." he informed me "There's no visible sign of the tumour remaining, so that's a good thing. So now all we need to do is check your wound and then we can make arrangements to start your chemotherapy."

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline's wound was healing well and her first chemotherapy session was ten days from now. Leading her out of the hospital and to the car park, I stopped and turned to her…

"Are you okay?" I inquired "You've barely said two words since we left…"

"It's just become so real again," she admitted "having to have chemo. I'd sort of forgotten I had cancer."

I smiled at her warmly… "Think of this as a race. You're at the halfway point; you've just got a little bit more to go and then you'll be finished."

"I wish I could…" she sighed "But I have to face the possibility that it might not work, Stefan."

"I know." I replied "But you heard what the doctor said – as long as you stay healthy and keep your body as stress free as possible, there's no reason why the chemotherapy shouldn't work."

She nodded her head and pursed her lips together… "I'm scared."

"I know." I informed her, pulling her into me as her eyes began to fill with tears "I know."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Later that evening, I made my way down the stairs in a black dress, Stefan having told me to dress up. Smiling warmly at him as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, dressed smartly in a dress shirt and smart trousers, he took my hand in his…

"Are you ready, Ma'am?" he questioned

"Ma'am?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "Just go with it."

"Yes, Sir, I am." I replied, smiling at him warmly

"Then your carriage awaits." he informed me, leading me out of the house

 **Where is Stefan taking Caroline, do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Stefan, where're we going?" I questioned as we drove out of Mystic Falls

"You'll soon find out." he replied as he continued to drive

Half-an-hour later, Stefan pulled up outside a restaurant and switched off the car engine, climbing out of the car and moving around to my side, opening my door for me…

"I thought it'd be nice to come somewhere where nobody knows us." he explained "Shall we?"

I smiled at him warmly as he held out his arm and took it willingly, letting him lead me into the small, quiet restaurant…

"Yes, Sir?" the waiter at the entrance questioned

"Reservation for Salvatore, 7:30pm." Stefan informed him

"Right this way, Mr. Salvatore." he replied, making his way down the restaurant

As the waiter stopped at a table, I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me was a candlelit table with a bouquet of freesias. Turning to Stefan, he smiled at me warmly, thanking the waiter as he turned and walked away…

"You didn't have to do all this…" I admitted

"It's our first date, so yes, I did." he informed me as he held out my seat for me

"Well thank you." I replied

STEFAN'S POV:

I watched Caroline as she finished her drink and stifled a yawn as she set her glass down…

"Are you tired?" I asked

"Yes, but no," she replied "I don't want this to end…"

"It has to sometime," I informed her "and it should before you fall asleep at the table. C'mon, let's go pay and get you home."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I walked back into my house feeling as though I was on cloud nine. Swaying around the living room, I switched some music on and held my hand out to Stefan…

"What?" he inquired

"Dance with me." I replied

"Caroline…" he sighed

"Come on, just one dance." I begged

Smiling at me warmly, he took my hand and pulled me over to him, our hands entwining as his free hand fell to my waist and my free hand moved to rest on his back…

"Thank you for the perfect evening," I whispered as we danced "but there is one thing that could make it even more perfect."

"There is?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Take me to bed, Stefan."

"I can't, Caroline," he sighed, pulling away from me "you know I can't."

"I know you and I know you can." I informed him "I know you're frightened of hurting me but you won't. I believe you won't, Stefan."

STEFAN'S POV:

" _I believe you won't, Stefan."_

I pulled Caroline back to me and pressed my lips against hers, pulling away from her a moment later, her eyes shut. Entwining her hand with mine again, I began to lead her to the stairs…

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm sure." she replied

 **Stefan and Caroline are about to have their first time, how will it go?**


	13. Chapter 13

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan stopped outside my bedroom door, leaning his head against it…

"Stefan, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly

"I can't." he replied "We can't do this. What if I hurt you?"

"I know you heard me downstairs," I informed him "I believe you won't hurt me, Stefan. You've just got to believe it yourself."

He lifted his head and opened the door, leading me inside, me shutting it behind us. Dropping my hand, he moved across the room and removed his coat, sliding it onto the back of the chair before turning back to me…

"What?" I questioned as he continued to look me up and down

"I'm just realising how beautiful you looked tonight." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly… "Are you scared?"

"Nervous is the word I'd use." he admitted

"We both want this; well, you know I do. Do you?" I questioned

Without saying another word, he pressed his lips to mine, his tongue pushing it's way past my lips and into my mouth, his hand moving from his side to cup my cheek, his fingers sliding into my hair, pulling at it gently as he tipped my head to the side, his lips parting from mine, my breathing erratic as his lips began to trail down my neck…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline's hands clutched at my chest as my hands slid down to her waist and pulled her into me, moving us back to the bed. Laying her down on it, I stared at her for a couple of minutes more before moving to hover over her, my fingers sliding under the straps of her dress to slide it down her arms. Pushing the front further down, she pulled her surgical bra straps down too, her breasts coming into view. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I lowered my head and began to press kisses to the now exposed skin, my head lifting, my eyes watching her as her head tipped back…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan slid into me and I gasped, his lips capturing mine as his hands entwined with mine, lifting them from where they'd been grasping at the bedsheets to either side of my head as he pulled out and pushed himself back in again, a slow, almost torturous pace being set…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I lay together afterwards, my hand entwined with hers that rested on her chest, my free arm wrapped around her, holding her close to me…

"I thought you'd find me ugly…" she admitted

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"When you saw my breasts, I thought you'd think "ugh" or something…" she replied

"I'm not that shallow, Caroline." I informed her "And your bravery, courage and kindness proves to me everyday that you're anything but ugly."

"I needed to hear that." she sighed, her lips pressing against the bare skin of my chest

I turned my head to her and smiled at her warmly… "So, was the night as perfect as you imagined then?"

"Even more so." she informed me "And that's all down to you, so thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied, pressing my lips against hers softly

 **Stefan and Caroline's first time is done, and it was perfect! What next?**


	14. Chapter 14

CAROLINE'S POV:

I awoke before Stefan the next morning and climbed out of bed, smiling as I saw Stefan's shirt laying on the floor. Picking it up, I pulled it onto my body and inhaled his scent, sighing contentedly as I turned and watched him as he slept soundly, flat on his stomach, his toned and muscular back on display. Reluctantly, I left the room and made my way downstairs…

STEFAN'S POV:

I awoke and opened my eyes, seeing Caroline wasn't in bed. Turning over onto my back, I looked around the room seeing she was nowhere in sight. Sitting up I stretched and moved from the bed, finding my shirt from the night before was missing. Pulling one out of the chest of drawers Caroline had cleared for me whilst I was living with her; I pulled it over my head and made my way downstairs…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Morning," Stefan whispered into my ear as his arms snaked around my waist from behind, his hot breath making me shudder "what're we having?"

"Morning." I mirrored, composing myself "Pancakes and bacon."

"Nice." he replied "Just what I need. I'm starved!"

"You should go out hunting…" I informed him

"I will tonight." he assured me, smiling at me warmly as I turned to him

"Okay, well seeing as though you're gonna be out, I might invite Elena and Bonnie over for a girls night." I admitted "Give you chance to hunt and catch up with Damon."

"What if I don't want to catch up with Damon and just want to come back here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Then you can, but you'll have to put up with three gossiping girls." I replied "So, Damon's your best option for the evening…"

He smiled at me and pressed his lips against mine… "Okay, but promise me something."

"Okay. What?" I questioned

"You'll text me as soon as Elena and Bonnie leave so I can come home and be with you?" he inquired

"C'mon, Damon's not that bad!" I proclaimed

"When all he goes on about is Elena, believe me, he is." he sighed

"Why not play him at his own game then?" I suggested

"How so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"When he starts going on about Elena, you do the same about me." I replied

"What if I don't want to?" he questioned

"You don't want to talk about me?" I inquired "Stefan, I'm hurt…"

"You know what I mean. I don't want him knowing what goes on between you and me. I wanna keep it private." he admitted, smiling at me warmly

"Then you're just gonna have to put up with it…" I informed him "Now shift, I've got to finish breakfast."

"Yes, Ma'am!" he proclaimed, mock saluting me as he stepped aside so I could move

STEFAN'S POV:

"It's good to see you brother," Damon admitted as we sat down in the living room, a glass of bourbon each in hand "it was like you'd fallen off the face of the planet!"

"Well, you know how things are with Caroline. She's my main priority at the minute." I informed him

"How are things between you and her?" he questioned

"They're fine," I replied "we're taking every day as it comes."

"And the relationship side of things?" he asked "What's the go there?"

"Like I said, we're taking every day as it comes." I informed him, taking a sip of my drink

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So, you and Stefan? What's happening there?" Elena asked as I made my way back into the room with three mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of biscuits on a tray

"Nothing." I replied "We're friends and he's looking after me."

"You're telling me you've been living in such close proximity for weeks and nothing has happened?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Correct." I informed her

"But what about the hospital?" she asked

"What about it?" I inquired

"There was a chemistry between you two, like a sexual tension kind of chemistry." she replied

"I don't know about sexual tension, but he'd just found out I was in love with him. It was bound to be awkward…" I admitted

"But that's the thing; it wasn't awkward." she informed me "It was completely normal. It was as if Stefan knew nothing. How could that happen?"

"Does it matter?" I asked "Stefan and I aren't together and that's that."

"But you still love him, right?" she questioned

"Of course I do. I probably always will." I informed her "But he doesn't feel that way about me, so that's the end of it. Can we talk about something else?"

STEFAN'S POV:

I walked into the house half-an-hour after receiving Caroline's text and locked and bolted the door behind me, seeing her walk out of the kitchen as I turned to hang up my coat…

"Hey, how was your night?" I questioned as she made her way over to me

"Not bad," she replied as I wrapped my arms around her as her arms slid around my waist "Elena and I almost came to blows though."

"What about this time?" I inquired

"What do you think?" she asked "She wanted to know what was going on between us."

"And what did you tell her?" I questioned

"That you didn't feel the same way about me that I did about you," she informed me "I thought about what you said and it's no one else's business, especially when we've not been together that long, so I want to remain in this little bubble for as long as we can."

"I like your thinking, Forbes." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"You do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I do." I informed her "Have you ate? Do you want me to organise you something?"

"I have take-out on the way," she replied "Chinese food. Did you go hunting?"

I nodded my head… "All fed and watered."

"Good, I'm glad." she admitted, smiling at me warmly as she pressed her lips against mine

 **Stefan has caught up with Damon and Caroline has caught up with Elena and Bonnie and neither have decided to divulge too much about their relationship, but how long will that last? Thought we could do with a "cancer-free" chapter, so to speak, but next chapter it's back in full force as Caroline's first chemotherapy session comes around…**


	15. Chapter 15

CAROLINE'S POV:

The time of my first chemotherapy session had come and as Stefan pulled into the hospital car park and switched his car engine off, I sat frozen to the spot, staring out of the windscreen…

"Caroline?" Stefan inquired, his hand entwining with mine

"I'm scared." I whispered

"I know you are, but it's gonna be okay." he replied "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, you know that, so how about we go inside and get this over and done with?"

I turned and looked at him, a warm smile on his face. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I let go of his hand and unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the car, Stefan doing the same…

STEFAN'S POV:

I watched as Caroline was hooked up to a machine, her eyes watching what the nurse did…

"I'll be back to check you in a little while." she informed us as she disposed of her gloves and left the room

"Thank you." Caroline replied

"How you feeling?" I questioned as I moved to sit next to her

"Not bad, I suppose." she informed me "Could you go and get me a drink from the vending machine please?"

"You're not thinking of bolting, are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head, signalling no… "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Please, Stefan."

"Okay." I replied "I won't be long."

I made my way out of the room and down the corridor to the vending machines. Looking over it to find Caroline a drink she'd like, I heard someone call my name…

"Mrs. Forbes, what are you doing here?" I asked as I turned and saw her walking down the corridor to me

"I hear my daughter's here?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "And that she has breast cancer?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Correct."

"And you didn't think to ring me and let me know?" she questioned

"Caroline didn't want to, given everything that happened between the two of you." I admitted

"I'm her Mom, Stefan, that shouldn't have mattered." she replied "You should've rang me."

"I'm not going to betray Caroline, Mrs. Forbes," I informed her "so, who told you she was here?"

"Bonnie. So, where is she?" she inquired

"I'll take you to her." I replied, making my way back down the corridor

CAROLINE'S POV:

I opened my eyes as I heard the door creak open and saw Stefan walk in, my mouth forming an "o" shape as he stepped aside and revealed my Mom…

"Mom…" I whispered

"Oh, baby," she sighed, hurrying over to me "why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry." I admitted "I didn't think you'd be able to handle it, not after Dad…"

"It's okay," she replied, running her hand through my hair "it's okay. Mommy's here now."

"Who called you?" I asked

"Bonnie," she informed me "she thought I should be here given that Stefan's doing everything on his own. Which reminds me, you can go if you want, Stefan?"

"I don't want to." he admitted

"But you look exhausted. Just take a break…" she replied

"I'm really okay," he informed her "I'm staying."

"Thank you." I mouthed as Mom moved across the room to grab a chair

STEFAN'S POV:

I drove Caroline home and escorted her inside, Mrs. Forbes following close behind. Settling Caroline on the sofa, I pulled a blanket over her and handed her the TV remote, pressing my lips against her forehead before making my way through to the kitchen…

"I see why you're so reluctant to leave now…" Mrs. Forbes admitted

"Why's that then?" I asked as I moved to the fridge to organise Caroline a drink

"You're in love with my daughter, aren't you?" she questioned

"Yeah, I think I am." I informed her

"Well then tell her if you haven't already, because from what I can see, she's in love with you too." she replied "I'm going to go and pack up some things and take some compassionate leave, so I'll be back tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that, Mrs. Forbes." I admitted "I can take care of Caroline."

"Can you?" she questioned "What if she needs to be rushed to hospital in the middle of the night?"

"Then I'll take her," I informed her "I told you earlier that I'm not going anywhere and I meant it. Caroline's my number one priority and she will be until she's better. I won't leave, even if she pushes me away. You can trust me to look after her, Mrs. Forbes, I promise."

"Okay." she replied "Thank you, Stefan."

I smiled at her warmly… "You're welcome."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey." Stefan greeted me as I awoke and eased myself up into a sitting position

"Hey." I mirrored "Where's my Mom?"

"She's gone back," he informed me "she was going to say goodbye but you'd fallen asleep."

"She left?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Not by choice. She wanted to stay but I said I could take care of you and she didn't have anything to worry about. She was going to take compassionate leave to come and look after you."

"Why would you do that?" I asked "Didn't it ever occur to you that I might need my Mom?"

"Caroline…" he sighed "It wasn't like that. Your Mom said herself that she was busy with work so I killed two birds with one stone. She's doing what she needs to and I'm taking care of you, like I promised."

"You were scared;" she scoffed "weren't you?"

"What?" he questioned

"You were scared my Mom would push you out," I replied "that she'd tell me that I could do better and that I'd end things with you. I can see it."

"The reason I told her she should go back is because I want to be the one looking after you." he informed me "And it's not because I'm scared she'd push me out, it's because I'm in love with you."

"What?" I inquired

"You heard." he replied

"I did, but I want you to say it again please." I informed him

He looked at me and smiled at me warmly, standing and moving over to me… "I'm in love with you."

 **Little bump in the road, but everything's sorted again, so phew. And hello Mrs. Forbes, will we see her again, I wonder?**


	16. Chapter 16

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning and climbed out of the empty bed, seeing Stefan had once again awoken before me. Wrapping my dressing gown around me, I made my way downstairs, finding him nowhere to be seen. Sighing heavily, I made my way into the kitchen and began to pour myself an orange juice when I heard the lawnmower start. Moving to the kitchen window, I saw him beginning to cut the grass, dressed in a grey vest, his toned and muscular biceps on display and a pair of jogging bottoms and trainers. Smiling to myself, I made my way out of the back door and stood on the patio, smiling back at him as he smiled at me as he turned to make his way back down to where I was stood, switching off the lawnmower as he reached me…

"Morning," he greeted me "how you feeling?"

"Morning," I mirrored "and not bad, thanks. Stefan, you don't have to do all this…"

"I know I don't but I want to." he informed me "Why don't you get inside and organise us some breakfast and I'll be in when I'm done out here?"

"You're giving me permission to make breakfast?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Just this once." he replied

Smiling at him warmly, I turned and made my way back into the house…

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way back into the house fifteen minutes later, peeling off my vest as I went. Looking up as I walked into the kitchen, Caroline smiled at me warmly…

"I could get used to a hot, half-naked guy walking around my kitchen…" she admitted

"Could you now?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Especially if I know he's my boyfriend."

"Well it's a good job I am then, isn't it?" I asked

She nodded her head… "Yes, it's a very good job."

I smiled at her warmly… "So, what're we having?"

"Well you're having pancakes and bacon with lashings of maple syrup and me, I'm having fruit and yoghurt." she informed me

"Why?" I inquired as I sat down at the breakfast bar

"Why what?" she questioned

"Why are you having a different breakfast to me?" I asked

"Because you've been feeding me up too much and I've put on weight. I need to lose it." she replied

"Caroline, you're fine, beautiful in fact. Just like you always have been. Besides, the chemo's going to make you not want to eat so while you can, you've got to eat as much as you can to keep your strength up." I informed her "You heard what the doctor said, so you eat this, and I'll get some more on the go."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Can we go out?" I asked Stefan as afternoon drew in on Mystic Falls

"Where?" he questioned

"Just for a walk," I replied "I want some air."

He nodded his head and vamp-sped over to the coat stand, helping me slide my arms into my denim jacket, putting his coat on too. Taking my hand in his, he led me out of the house…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Do you still think I'll be beautiful even if lose my hair?" Caroline asked as we walked hand-in-hand down the street in a comfortable silence

"Where did that come from?" I inquired

"Just answer the question, Stefan, please," she replied "do you think I will be?"

"To me you will be." I informed her "And that's all that matters."

"Are you still going to want me, even if I do lose my hair?" she questioned

"Where is all this coming from?" I asked "I'm going to want you no matter what, Caroline."

"Prove it to me…" she begged

"What?" I questioned

"Prove it to me," she mirrored "prove to me you want me."

"What is all of this about?" I asked "There's something you're not telling me…"

"I just want you to prove to me you want me, is that too much to ask?" she inquired

"But why are you asking now?" I inquired "What is it, Caroline? Tell me…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

" _What is it, Caroline? Tell me…"_

I licked my suddenly dry lips as Stefan's hand cupped my cheek and his thumb stroked across my skin… "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" he questioned

"We've not slept together since our first time, and I'm scared that we'll lose that part of us if we don't again." I admitted "I mean, who's gonna want to sleep with someone who's going bald and is weak, frail like an old lady and sick all the time?"

"Me, that's who." he replied "You're not going to be any of those things to me, I promise."

"Then take me home and prove it to me, Stefan, please." I begged

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I arrived back at hers and I shut and locked the front door behind us. Watching her as she slipped her denim jacket off her arms and hung it up, I did the same with my coat and hung it up by hers, taking a hold of her hand as she went to turn and pulled her into me, her chest colliding with mine. Resting one arm around her tightly, holding her in place, I pressed a soft kiss to her lips and tilted her head to the side, letting my lips trail down to her neck, a soft moan escaping her lips, her hands fisting at the lapels of my t-shirt…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan moved us upstairs and laid me down on my bed, his body hovering over mine, my hands coming up to cup his cheeks as one of his knees settled between my legs, a sigh slipping from my lips as he bit at my bottom lip and let his knee brush against my crotch relentlessly…

"Stefan…" I gasped, my head falling back against my pillow as his hands ran down over my t-shirt covered breasts to my stomach, stopping where my jeans sat

"Tell me what you want, Caroline." he replied, his body sliding down mine, his hand pushing up my t-shirt, his lips pressing kisses to the skin of my stomach

"You, just you." I informed him

"What do you want me to do?" he asked

"More…" I replied

STEFAN'S POV:

"More of what, Caroline?" I questioned

"More of that, more of what you're doing. Please, don't stop!" she begged

Stopping my lips movements as I reached where her jeans sat, I looked up at her and unbuttoned them, pulling them down her legs, her helping me kick them off as they reached her ankles. Crawling back up her body, I pressed kisses along the line where her panties sat, her hips bucking in appreciation…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan's mouth touched me and I felt my legs turn to jelly there and then where they were resting on his shoulders, his fingertips stroking patterns into the skin of my sides as his mouth continued to work me up into a frenzy, my hands clutching at the bedsheets I'd made only hours previous. Moving one of his hands, it came to rest flat on my stomach as my hips bucked in appreciation to his ministrations and I shut my eyes, only being able to see stars as I felt myself draw closer to the finishing line…

STEFAN'S POV:

Watching Caroline come apart beneath me was breathtaking. Her body shook with pleasure and her eyes were squeezed shut. Pressing my mouth against hers as I lifted myself up her body, I felt her tongue slide into my mouth and work against mine…

"Are you tired?" I asked as I pulled my mouth from hers, resting my forehead against hers

She nodded her head… "But I don't want to give in."

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"I want us to be able to do this and not have it exhaust me," she admitted "so take off those jeans…"

"Do you realise what you've just said?" I inquired, smirking at her as she opened her eyes

"Yes, and I realise how much of a sex-crazed maniac I sounded too but I need this, Stefan." she informed me "So please…"

As I was about to reply I felt her hand squeeze me through my jeans… "Caroline."

"What?" she inquired "Someone's obviously interested."

"Don't…" I replied

"Don't what?" she asked

"You know what." I informed her "Don't do it."

I rested my forehead against hers again as she single-handedly undid my belt and unbuttoned my jeans and let her hand slide in between my jeans, her hand palming me through my boxers, her lips finding mine as she continued her movements on me…

"Do you really want to?" I asked against her lips

"Yeah." she replied

"Then fuck it!" I proclaimed, pulling her hand out from my jeans. Climbing from the bed, I removed my jeans and kicked them off, pulling my boxers off too. Watching her as she watched me, I climbed onto the bed again and pulled her panties down to her ankles, throwing them to the floor with my jeans and slid into her, capturing her lips in mine…

 **I don't know how this chapter got this far but I hope you enjoyed it…**


	17. Chapter 17

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I really could get used to being waited on hand and foot." I admitted as I walked into the kitchen, seeing Stefan stood at the oven, organising our breakfast the next morning

"Could you now?" he asked as he turned to me

I nodded my head… "An extremely handsome man looking after me and tending to my every need 24 hours a day, what could be better?"

He smirked at me as I moved over to him and pressed my lips against his, his hands winding around my waist, pulling me into him, my arms winding around his neck as he walked us backwards and lifted me up onto the kitchen worktop…

"Whoa!" Mom proclaimed

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I inquired, quickly pulling away from Stefan and turning to the kitchen doorway

"I came to see how you were doing." she informed me "How you were both doing…"

"Sorry." I replied as I jumped down and moved over to her "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." she mirrored "And you too, Stefan."

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Forbes." he greeted her, smiling at her warmly "Do you want some waffles?"

"Please." she replied "How about we eat out on the patio? It's a lovely morning…"

"Yeah, I'd like that." I admitted, smiling at her warmly

STEFAN'S POV:

"What's all this?" Mrs. Forbes asked as I stood looking at the calendar

"I have all of Caroline's appointments on here," I informed her "her check-up's, her chemo appointments, and our us time, both separately and together."

"Very organised." she replied "Must've took a lot of effort."

"Yeah, it did," I admitted "look, about earlier…"

"Forget about it, please." she begged "All I'm concerned about is my daughter's happiness, and that seems to be paramount to you so it's fine by me."

I smiled at her warmly… "Caroline has a check-up to see how her wound is healing and then she has a chemo appointment. Why don't you take her?"

"Are you okay with that?" she asked

I nodded my head… "I think she'd like it too."

"You do?" she questioned

"Yeah," I replied "even though it's not under the best of circumstances, she'll enjoy spending time with you."

"Are you ready to go?" Caroline inquired as she walked into the kitchen

"I am." her Mom informed her

"What?" she questioned

"Your Mom's taking you," I explained "it'll give you both the chance to spend some time together."

"What are you gonna do?" she inquired

"I don't know, I'll think of something." I informed her "Go on, go, or you'll be late."

"Okay, I'll see you later then…" she replied

I nodded my head and moved across the room, pressing my lips against her forehead, her Mom guiding her out of the room…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How're you feeling, sweetie?" Mom asked as we made our way back to the car

"Tired," I admitted "I need to sleep."

"Okay." she replied "Let's get you home then."

I nodded my head in agreement, leaning against her car as she unlocked it, letting her open the passenger side door for me to climb in, her helping me to fasten my seatbelt…

STEFAN'S POV:

I watched from the living room window as Mrs. Forbes pulled her car into the driveway and switched off the engine. Making my way to the front door, I continued to watch as she helped Caroline out of the car. Seeing that she was struggling, I made my way out and took Caroline from her embrace, resting her weight on me as I helped her inside and up the stairs…

"Stefan…" Caroline whispered as I pulled her duvet up around her

"Yeah, it's me." I informed her, pressing my lips against her forehead "Get some sleep."

"Can you stay with me?" she questioned

"I'll come back up soon," I replied "I'm just gonna go and see your Mom."

Nodding her head in understanding, I stood and made my way out of the room, making my way back down the stairs and through to the kitchen, seeing Mrs. Forbes stood staring out of the kitchen window, a glass of water in hand…

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just hard, seeing her like that, y'know?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Yeah, I do."

"You're doing an amazing job, Stefan." she informed me "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied

"Did you tell her?" she inquired

"That I was in love with her?" I questioned "Yeah, I did."

"And she took it well, I hope?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "Are you gonna stay until Caroline wakes up?"

"I would but I should be getting back," she admitted "crimes aren't going to solve themselves. I'll go and say goodbye to Caroline and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Okay," I replied "safe trip back."

She smiled at me warmly and pulled me in for a hug, pulling away a minute later before heading out of the kitchen…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up I don't know how long later, my room pitch black. Turning my head to the side, I saw Stefan laid next to me and moved closer to him, lifting his arm to drape it over me as I rested my head on his chest…

"Hey, sleepyhead." he greeted me

"You're one to talk." I replied

"How're you feeling?" he questioned

"Not bad," I informed him "but I am hungry."

"Chinese takeout?" he inquired

"How did you guess?" I asked

"I know you, Forbes." he informed me

Lifting my head off of his chest, I pressed my lips against his, sighing against his mouth as his hand cupped my cheek and he slid his tongue into my mouth, both of us pulling apart breathless a minute later…

"I'll go and order." he admitted as he sat up and climbed off the bed

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him warmly as he switched a light on and left the room

 **Hello again, Mrs. Forbes – what a scene to walk into, eh? Caroline's treatment seems to be going well, but will it continue?**


	18. Chapter 18

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way upstairs the next morning to Caroline, a breakfast tray in hand. Opening her bedroom door, I set the tray down and moved to her side of the bed, gently shaking her…

"Caroline?" I spoke "I've got breakfast here for you. Caroline. Come on, sleepyhead, wake up."

Shaking her again, she once again didn't move… "Caroline? Caroline? Come on, stop messing around, it's not funny! Caroline!"

Grabbing my mobile from my bedside table, I called an ambulance, giving the paramedic Caroline's address and informing them what had happened…

"Stefan, what's going on?" Elena asked as she, Damon and Bonnie rushed into the A&E department

"No idea." I replied "No one will tell me anything."

"Have you asked?" she questioned

"Of course I've asked, Elena, but they don't know anything as they're running tests." I informed her "I was told a doctor would be with me as soon as they knew something."

"So what happened, Stefan?" Bonnie inquired as she sat down next to me

"I'd made her breakfast and when I went to wake her, I couldn't. She was breathing, but she just wouldn't wake up." I explained "What if it's something serious?"

"Try not to panic yourself too much until you know what's going on," she replied "Caroline's strong, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Mr. Salvatore?" Caroline's consultant from her operation asked

"Yeah," I replied "what's going on? Is she okay?"

"Her body had an allergic reaction to the chemotherapy, causing her to pass out in her sleep." he informed me

"So what happens now?" I questioned "Will she wake up?"

"We've got some fluids into her and some antibiotics to reverse the reaction she's had, so she should be awake in the next few hours." he replied

"Are we allowed to go and see her?" I asked

He nodded his head… "Two at a time please. We don't want to crowd her."

I nodded my head in understanding and thanked him, watching as he walked away…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I prised my eyes open, my eyes adjusting to the room I was in. It was dark, pitch black in fact; the only light coming through was from the moon shining in through the partially open blinds. Turning my head to the side, I saw Stefan asleep in the chair, his hands resting on the arms…

"Stefan…" I whispered

"Caroline?" he questioned "You're awake."

"Yeah," I replied "what's going on?"

I watched as he stretched and moved forward, entwining his hand in mine…

"You had an allergic reaction to the chemo," he informed me "you passed out in your sleep."

"Am I okay?" I inquired

"The consultant has given you some fluids and some antibiotics to reverse the reaction," he explained "and he said with a few days rest you should be fine and ready to start treatment again."

I smiled at him weakly… "I'm exhausted."

"You will be, you've been asleep for almost 24 hours." he replied "How about some food and drink?"

I nodded my head… "Yeah, thanks."

"I won't be long," he informed me, standing up and pressing his lips against my forehead "I'll see you soon."

I nodded my head in agreement and watched as he left the room, shutting the door behind him…

 **Phew – poor Caroline! Now, I'm not a doctor and don't have a medical degree so I'm not sure as to whether this can happen or not but just go with it…**


	19. Chapter 19

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan, how is she?" Elena asked as I made my way back onto the ward Caroline was on the next morning

"Better," I replied "she woke up last night and ate and drank something. She should be discharged this afternoon."

"That's good then," she sighed "and how're you?"

"Fine." I informed her

"Really?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"Because you look exhausted," she replied "why don't you take a break? Caroline wouldn't want you running yourself into the ground just for her."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey," Elena greeted me as she walked into my hospital room "how're you?"

"Hey," I mirrored "and not bad thank you. Where's Stefan?"

"He's gone home to shower and rest," she informed me "he was exhausted."

"You managed to convince him to go?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, why?" she asked

"I've been trying to get him to go ever since I woke up, but he wasn't having any of it." I admitted "You must have the magic touch."

"Or maybe he'd have felt guilty leaving you…" she replied "He really didn't take much convincing anyway, so you did your job there too."

I smiled at her weakly… "What have you got in there?"

"Snacks," she informed me "I thought we could watch TV and eat until your consultant comes to discharge you."

"Sounds perfect." I replied

"And, I thought we could talk too…" she admitted as she sat herself down in the chair by my bed

"About what?" I questioned

"Anything," she replied "but you and Stefan, mainly."

"How many times, Elena?" I inquired "There's nothing going on between Stefan and me."

"Do you expect me to believe that, really?" she questioned

"You can believe what you want. Stefan's my best friend, he's looking after me, like he promised my Mom." I informed her

"He promised your Mom?" she asked

I nodded my head… "Why is that such a shock?"

"Can't you see it?" she inquired "He's in love with you!"

"No he's not…" I replied

"Yes he is! If he wasn't, he wouldn't have moved into yours to look after you and he wouldn't have done half the running around he's been doing to make sure you're okay. You need to open your eyes, Care, he's in love with you."

STEFAN'S POV:

I returned to the hospital as afternoon drew in on Mystic Falls and walked into Caroline's hospital room, her and Elena turning their heads from the direction of the TV to me…

"Afternoon, ladies." I greeted them

"Right, well I'm gonna go…" Elena admitted

"Thanks for staying, Elena, I really appreciate it." I informed her

"No problem." she replied "See you both soon."

I nodded my head and watched as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Moving over to Caroline's bed, I pressed my lips against hers, her pulling away quickly…

"What?" I questioned

"Elena could be watching…" she informed me "She's adamant something's going on."

"And? There is?" I inquired

"I know, but I don't want her or anyone else to know that yet." she admitted

"Don't you think it's about time we told people?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Probably," she replied "but I'm enjoying being in our own little bubble. I don't want anything to change that, and if people know, they'll just interfere."

"Then we tell them to butt out," I informed her "simple. Problem solved."

"And with our friends, do you think that'll really happen?" she questioned

"Probably not." I replied

"Exactly." she sighed

"But, this is our relationship, ours, not theirs. So we ignore what they say and do what we want and what we feel is best. No one can tell us what to do, Caroline." I informed her

"Can we wait just a little longer?" she questioned "Until I'm out of here and feeling better?"

I nodded my head… "Then we tell them?"

She nodded her head… "Yeah, then we tell them."

"Good," I replied "so now can I kiss you?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly. Reciprocating her smile, I pressed my lips against hers once again…

 **Elena's still adamant that something's going on between Stefan and Caroline – how will she react when she finds out the truth?**


	20. Chapter 20

CAROLINE'S POV:

"This place is disgusting," I sighed as Stefan and I walked into the living room after I'd been discharged from hospital "Mom would go ape if she saw the state of the place."

"Don't even think about starting to clean," he replied "you heard what the doctor said. You've got to rest."

"But who's gonna do all this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I will." he informed me "I'm pretty handy with a duster and a vacuum."

"Are you now?" I asked "This I'd love to see!"

He smiled at me warmly and placed his hands on my shoulders, guiding me to the sofa… "Get yourself comfy. The show's about to begin."

STEFAN'S POV:

An hour later the house was clean again, and as I made my way downstairs, I saw Caroline had fallen asleep on the sofa. Moving into the living room, I pulled the blanket from the back over her body and pressed my lips against her forehead, making my way into the kitchen…

"Brother…" Damon spoke as I walked over to the fridge

"Jesus, Damon!" I proclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Elena may or may not have sent me on a mission to find out if you and Caroline are together or not." he informed me

"And how long have you been here?" I questioned

"Since you got back from the hospital," he replied "I guess congratulations are in order. You both finally got your acts together."

"You can't say anything to Elena, okay?" I inquired "Caroline wants to keep it quiet."

"Why?" he asked

"She doesn't want people interfering," I explained "so we're keeping it quiet."

"And you're happy with that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I have to be, for her sake." I replied

"I think she'd be able to handle you telling people about your relationship." he informed me

"Do you?" I asked "And what if she can't? What then?"

"Who knows, brother." he replied "Aren't you going to offer me a drink?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan had banned me from the kitchen so when I heard him make his way through to the living room where I was currently sat, watching the TV, I turned and saw him walking over to me, two plates in hand. Switching off the TV, I took a plate from him as he handed it to me…

"You made macaroni and cheese?" I asked

"What does it look like?" he questioned

"Why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Because you love it," he informed me "and I love you. And because there's something I need to tell you…"

"I knew there'd be a catch," I sighed "what is it?"

"Damon knows." he replied

"What? How?" I inquired

"Elena sent him on a mission to find out if we were together. He was here from when we got back from the hospital and saw us kiss." he explained "He's promised not to tell Elena though."

"What did he say?" I questioned

"He's fine with it, says it's been a long time coming." he informed me

"Well now he knows, I guess we have to tell Elena and Bonnie…" I sighed

"Calm down," he scoffed "would it be so bad if they knew?"

"Yes, Stefan, it would," I admitted "you've seen how Elena has been since she found out I told you about my diagnosis first. She'll go off on one when she finds out I haven't told her about us sooner."

"Who cares?" he inquired "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, because she's my best friend." I informed him "I don't want her to be angry at me."

"I thought I was your best friend?" he questioned

"You know what I mean," I replied "it's just, she'll freak. And I can't handle that, not yet."

"Then we'll wait." he informed me "Until you're ready. No matter how long it takes."

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise." he mirrored

 **Elena's determined to find out if something's going on between Stefan and Caroline, so how do you think she'll react when she finds out that they've been together all along and haven't said anything?**


	21. Chapter 21

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan had gone to the grocery store, leaving me resting in front of the TV after starting my new chemotherapy treatment when I heard the front door open, Elena's name calling mine…

"I'm in here." I informed her as I reached for the TV remote and switched it off

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" she questioned

"Yeah, I did." I replied "What you did was uncalled for."

"What?" she inquired "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't bullshit me, Elena. Damon told Stefan that you asked him to come and find out if there's something going on between us, and I don't know how many times I have to tell you but there isn't. Why can't you accept that and the fact that I'm telling the truth? Is it that hard to believe?"

"Honestly, yes," she admitted "you and he are meant to be together."

"Obviously he doesn't see it that way." I replied

"Doesn't he?" she asked "Then why is he still here looking after you and taking care of you?"

"Because he's my best friend," I informed her "and he promised my Mom."

"Would he make that promise to your Mom if he didn't feel the same way about you that you did about him?" she questioned

"I don't know," I admitted "you'll have to ask him that."

"Okay, I will." she informed me as I heard Stefan's car pull into the driveway

STEFAN'S POV:

I grabbed the grocery bags from the boot of my car and made my way into the house, Elena opening the front door for me…

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" I questioned

"Caroline asked me over," she informed me "and whilst I'm here, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, what?" I inquired

"Why are you continuing to stick around for Caroline?" she asked "Isn't it a bit strange given her feelings for you?"

I glanced at Caroline and shook my head… "No, I don't think so."

"Really?" she asked "So it doesn't bother you that she's in love with you and you don't feel the same way about her?"

"Should it?" I questioned

"Yes, Stefan, it should!" she proclaimed "You two are meant to be together. Why can't you both see that?"

"Elena, I think it's about time you went…" I admitted

"What?" she asked

"You heard," I replied "Caroline needs to rest and I want to get started on dinner."

"Fine, whatever!" she scoffed, glancing at the both of us before storming out of the house, slamming the front door shut behind her

"Thanks…" Caroline sighed

"Don't." I proclaimed as I made my way through to the kitchen

"What's wrong?" she asked as she followed me through

"What's wrong? You're seriously asking me that?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Yeah. What is it?"

"It's like you're ashamed of me…" I admitted "Of us. Of the fact we're in love."

"You know that's not the case." she replied "You know my reasons."

"Yeah, and I'm getting pretty fed up of them." I sighed as I began to unpack the groceries

"What?" she inquired

"I think it's about time we came clean." I informed her

"But yesterday you said…" she began

"I know what I said yesterday, but I'm allowed to change my mind." I replied "I'm fed up of hiding this, Caroline. And I don't think I can do it much longer."

"What're you saying?" she questioned

"Either you tell them, or I will." I informed her

"You're giving me an ultimatum?" she inquired

"Have you really given me any other choice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Stefan…" she sighed

"Look, I get why you don't want to tell them, I do," I admitted "but you're not thinking about me in this. Do you know how hard it is for me not to wrap my arm around you or kiss you when we're with them?"

"Yeah, I do," she replied "because it's just as hard for me."

"Then coming clean is surely the best option?" I inquired

"Yeah, it is." she sighed "But Elena's gonna get all melodramatic about the fact that I didn't say anything to her, I just know it."

"She is a Drama major, Caroline, like yourself. It's sort of her thing." I replied

She smiled at me warmly… "You know what I mean. And think about how she's gonna be with Damon when she finds out he knew too."

"It'll be okay," I assured her "and if Elena's angry with you, she'll come around. You'll just have to give her time."

"Time's the one thing I might not have…" she sighed

"Caroline, I thought we'd stopped all this talk?" I asked

"You know it's a possibility, Stefan." she replied

"Okay then, well if it is, I want to be able to tell everyone that I'm in love with you." I informed her

"Why?" she questioned

"Why what?" I inquired

"Why are you in love with me?" she asked

Smiling at her warmly, I moved some hair from her face… "You're kind, you're caring, you're beautiful but also sexy as hell and don't know it, you're strong and you're determined, but you don't hide behind that façade. You're able to show me that you're scared and you allow your walls to break down around me which I really appreciate. It shows how much you trust me but most of all, I love how much you love me."

"Go on…" she replied

"You've always been there for me," I sighed "through everything. Even when I've pushed you away you've still been there, and some times I've treated you like crap and you've still been there when most best friends have walked away. After the Damon thing, it made me realise how much you cared about me and how much I cared about you, and then when you told me you had cancer, I felt as though my world was crumbling around me. I knew I had to be there for you, even if you pushed me away because there was a possibility I could lose you. So I'm glad you didn't push me away. I'm glad you let me in and I'm glad you're letting me look after you and take care of you, because it's what I want to do for the rest of your life."

"Really?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "You're everything to me, Caroline, and I want to be able to show our friends that."

"Okay." she replied "We'll tell them."

"Yeah?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "How could I say no after that?"

Smiling at her warmly, I cupped her cheeks in my hands and pressed my lips against hers…

 **Would never guess I've been awake since 2am with an allergic reaction to my antibiotics, would you? Hope you enjoyed; I wonder what's next…?**


	22. Chapter 22

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey, Elena, it's me," I sighed as I got her voicemail "I was just wondering if you and Bonnie wanted to come over for a pizza tonight with me and Stefan. I know things didn't end too well the other day but I want us to put things right. Call me and let me know your answer when you get this, thanks, bye."

"Voicemail?" Stefan asked

I nodded my head… "She's angry."

"She'll get over it." he replied

"Will he?" I questioned

"If she values her friendship with you at all then yeah, she will." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly… "Why do you always know the right thing to say?"

"Because I'm amazing, obviously…" he chuckled

"Yeah, obviously." I sighed "But yeah, you are."

He pressed his lips against mine and pulled me into him… "It'll all work itself out."

STEFAN'S POV:

"So, I'm guessing that because it's just Elena and Bonnie invited to yours and Caroline's soiree tonight that you're telling them about you two?" Damon asked as I walked into the house

I nodded my head… "Yeah, and Caroline's dreading it."

"Yeah, Elena told me what happened the other day." he replied

"She did step out of line a bit…" I informed him

"How? By telling the truth?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Don't you start too." I begged "So, do you know if Elena's coming or not?"

"I think so." he replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

I opened the front door to Elena and Bonnie as Stefan made his way through from the kitchen with the takeout food we'd transferred onto plates. Setting them down on the coffee table in the living room as the three of us walked through, we sat down…

"So, why did you ask us over?" Elena inquired

I glanced at Stefan and swallowed a lump in my throat… "You're not gonna like this."

"Can you just get it over and done with?" she questioned

"Okay." I replied, taking Stefan's hand in mine, entwining my fingers with his

"What?" Bonnie asked "You two are together?"

I nodded my head… "Yeah."

"How long?" she inquired

"A couple of months, since just after my operation." I admitted

"2 months? It's taken you 2 months to man up and tell us?" Elena asked

"Not man up, as such," I replied "we've just wanted things to be quiet, given everything."

"But I'm your best friend!" she proclaimed "We're your best friends!"

"Can you stop playing that card?" I questioned "You know now. That's what matters."

"Have you enjoyed him being your dirty little secret?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Elena!" Bonnie scolded

"What? It's a simple enough question. Have you?" she inquired

"Y'know what, I don't have to listen to this," I proclaimed "I have my reasons for not telling you about Stefan and I sooner and if you can't accept that then you need to go."

"Fine." she replied

"Fine." I mirrored

"Bonnie, are you coming?" she asked as she stood up and stormed over to the door

She glanced between us and shook her head… "No."

"What?" Elena inquired

"I said no." Bonnie informed her "Why can't you just be happy for them?"

"The lot of you are unbelievable!" she proclaimed as she pulled the door open and made her way out, slamming it behind her once again

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I lay in bed together later that evening, her body snuggled into mine, her fingers drawing patterns on my bare chest…

"Are you okay?" I questioned, breaking the silence between us

"I feel terrible about Elena…" she admitted

"There's nothing you can do about it now," I replied "just try and sleep and we'll sort it tomorrow."

"Will we?" she inquired "You saw how angry she was tonight. I'll be surprised if she ever forgives me."

"She can't hold a grudge against you for the rest of your lives. That's pathetic!" I proclaimed

"But it's something Elena would do," she informed me "I've lied to her not only about us but about the cancer too. She's meant to be my best friend, Stefan, and I've kept secrets from her."

"Everyone keeps secrets at some point," I admitted "at least you've stood up and told her."

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" she questioned

"I know it sounds cliché, but we've got each other. Isn't that all that matters?" I inquired

"Y'know what," she replied as she turned and moved onto her stomach "yeah, it does. I've got bigger things on my mind than whether Elena's willing to forgive and forget or not."

I smiled at her sympathetically and pressed my lips against hers softly… "Let's get some sleep."

She nodded her head in agreement and laid down again, her head burying into the crook of my neck… "Night, Stefan."

"Night, Caroline." I mirrored as I reached up and switched the bedside table light off

 **Is Caroline right – could hers and Elena's friendship be over for good?**


	23. Chapter 23

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning as my alarm sounded and climbed out of bed, feeling better than I had done in a long time. I felt free, and as I turned to watch Stefan who was still sleeping soundly, I knew exactly the reason why I felt the way I did. I was happy, even with everything that was going on…

STEFAN'S POV:

I groaned and stretched as I came to the next morning, hearing music playing downstairs. Turning my head to the side, I saw Caroline was gone. Climbing from the bed, I pulled a t-shirt over my head and walked downstairs, smiling as I heard her voice singing along to the song playing on the radio…

CAROLINE'S POV:

" _You're the fear, I don't care, cause I've never been so high. Follow me, to the dark, let me take you past our satellites, you can see the world you brought to life, to life. So, love me like you do, love me like you do, love me like you do, love me like you do. Touch me like you do, touch me like you do. What are you waiting for?"_

"Jesus, Stefan!" I proclaimed as I turned and saw him stood in the doorway

"Morning." he greeted

"Yeah, morning." I mirrored "How long have you been stood there?"

"A few minutes." he replied "Didn't want to burst your happy bubble."

"How do you know I'm happy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"For the first time in forever, you were singing along to the radio and you once told me that's something you do when you're happy." he informed me "So that's how I know you're happy."

"Fine, clever clogs." I replied "But I am. Everything seems to be working out just fine."

"What about Elena?" he asked

"Do we have to talk about her?" I inquired "Like I said last night, I've got bigger things to think about than whether she can forgive me or not. I'm getting on with my life, and it's pretty damn good, bar the cancer thing."

He smiled at me weakly… "Soon you won't have that to worry about, so life will be really good."

"You think?" I questioned

"I know." he replied, smiling at me warmly

STEFAN'S POV:

I pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore mansion and climbed out, making my way inside, groaning as I heard Elena and Damon in a clinch in the living room. Sighing heavily, I slammed the door behind me, alerting them to my presence…

"Brother…" Damon greeted me, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand

"Hey," I mirrored "I'm just here to talk to Elena."

"Me?" she questioned "Why?"

"Why'd you think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"If this is about Caroline, I've got nothing to say on the matter." she informed me

"Well that's tough, because I've got plenty to say." I admitted "Shall we talk in the kitchen?"

"Do we have to do this, Stefan?" she asked as she followed me through

"Yes we do." I replied "You're being silly, Elena."

"Am I now?" she questioned

"Yeah you are," I replied "your best friend is fighting cancer. Do you really think she needs you being angry with her on top of that?"

"She should've thought about that before she lied to me for two months…" she informed me

"Are you really going to be this petty?" I inquired

"I'm not being petty, Stefan. I'm allowed to be angry." she replied "And it's not just her I'm angry with. It's you too."

"Feel free to be angry with me, but Caroline's your best friend and she needs all the support she can get. It'd do you good to remember that." I informed her

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Did you get lost in the grocery store or something?" I asked Stefan as he walked into the house

"I may or may not have took a detour." he admitted

"To where, exactly?" I questioned

"The flower store." he informed me, pulling a bouquet of pink roses from behind his back

"Stefan, they're beautiful!" I proclaimed as I took them from him "What's this in aid of?"

"Do I need a reason to treat you?" he inquired

I shook my head… "No, I guess not. Thank you."

He smiled at me warmly and I pressed my lips against his…

"I love you, Stefan Salvatore." I informed him

"I love you too, Caroline Forbes." he mirrored

 **Stefan may have fibbed about his detour to Caroline – will his chat to Elena have done any good, do you think?**


	24. Chapter 24

CAROLINE'S POV:

That afternoon I stood staring at the windowsill, my bouquet of flowers from Stefan stood pride of place in a vase, the afternoon sunlight shining on them when I noticed a figure on the driveway. Moving closer to the window, I saw it was Elena. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I walked to the front door, pulling it open to her as she knocked…

"Hey," she greeted me "can I come in?"

I nodded my head and stepped aside to let her in, shutting the door behind her… "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Stefan came to see me," she informed me "made me realise what a bitch I've been."

"Right…" I replied "Look, Elena, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. That's all on me." she admitted "I was a complete and utter bitch to you. I've been a terrible friend."

"I lied to you," I sighed "and I shouldn't have. But Stefan…"

"But Stefan's what you need, I get it." she assured me, smiling at me warmly "I really do."

"Yeah, he is," I admitted "he's been so amazing, Elena."

"I know." she informed me "Listen, do you think we can just put this behind us? Forget everything and move on?"

"I'd like that." I replied

"Yeah?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Consider it water under the bridge."

"Thank you." she replied, hugging me tightly

STEFAN'S POV:

"I see you had a visitor earlier…" I informed Caroline as I walked into the living room

"Yeah. She told me how you went to see her." she admitted

"Are you angry at me?" I questioned

"Why would I be angry?" she asked

"You just seem to be giving off that vibe…" I admitted

"No, Stefan, I'm not angry," she informed me as she stood and moved over to me "I'm grateful. We all know what Elena can be like. Sometimes she just needs a little push in the right direction."

"So you two are friends again, yes?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "Water under the bridge."

"Good." I replied "That means you can now focus on your next chemotherapy treatment and getting yourself better."

CAROLINE'S POV:

It was now the next morning, and the start of my new chemotherapy treatment. Having showered and dressed, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, switching on the coffee pot, proceeding to make a pot for Stefan and I…

"How're you feeling about today?" Stefan's voice asked from the doorway as I moved around the kitchen

"Will you stop doing that?" I questioned

"Sorry." he replied, holding his hands up in defence "So, how're you feeling?"

"Anxious," I admitted "but okay, I think."

He smiled at me warmly… "Who do you want with you?"

"Just you. That's all I need." I informed him

"Are you sure?" he inquired "I could always call Elena or Bonnie…"

"Stefan, it's you." I admitted "It's you I want there; you I want to bring me home and put me to bed. It's you. I don't want anyone else there, because they all look at me with pity and sympathy and I can't bear it."

"Okay." he replied "I'll go and start packing your bag. We should be leaving soon."

Nodding my head in agreement, I grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and poured us a cup of coffee each, handing it to him as he walked back into the kitchen…

"Ready?" Stefan questioned ten minutes later

I glanced at the clock on the wall and nodded my head, pouring the remainder of my coffee down the sink. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, he took my hand in his and led me out of the house to his car, opening the passenger side door for me, shutting it behind me as I climbed in and fastened my seatbelt…

 **How will the first session of Caroline's new chemotherapy treatment go?**


	25. Chapter 25

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Stefan asked as I came to later that evening

"A little nauseous, but the consultant did say that was normal." I replied

"Do you think you could eat something? There's some pasta downstairs with your name on it." he questioned

"Not yet." I admitted "Maybe later."

"Okay." he replied "So what would you like to do instead then?"

"Could we go for a walk?" I asked

"It's cold out…" he sighed

"I'll get wrapped up and I'll be fine. Please, Stefan. I just need some air." I informed him

"Okay then." he replied "Grab your shoes and coat and let's go."

Smiling at him warmly, I climbed from the bed and followed him as he left the room…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I arrived back from our walk an hour later, her making her way into the kitchen to heat up her pasta. As I hung our coats up and was about to follow her through, my phone began to ring, Mrs. Forbes's number appearing on-screen…

"Hi." I greeted her as I answered

"Hi, Stefan," she mirrored "I just wanted to see how Caroline's chemotherapy session went."

"It went well. The consultant was pleased and she's doing okay too." I informed her

"That's great," she sighed "could I speak to her?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied "I'll just get her for you."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan made his way into the kitchen, his phone in hand. Informing me that it was my Mom on the other end, I took it from him as he continued to watch my pasta as I heated it up…

"Okay, Mom, I'll see you soon." I informed her "Love you too. Bye."

"Everything okay?" Stefan questioned as I hung up his phone and handed it back to him

I nodded my head as I sat down at the breakfast bar… "Mom thinks we should take a break to see her once my chemotherapy's done."

"Do you want to?" he asked

"I don't know," I admitted "my mind's too full of everything else to think about that right now."

He smiled at me sympathetically… "It will get easier, Caroline, I promise."

"I know," I replied "but when?"

He shrugged his shoulders in reply and wrapped his arms around me from behind… "Eat, and then we'll watch a film."

"Same routine every night…" I sighed

"We can always do something else." he replied

"Like what?" I questioned "What else is there to do?"

"I can think of something…" he informed me

"What?" I inquired

"Eat your pasta, and I'll see you upstairs in a few minutes." he replied, pressing his lips against the back of my head

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan?" Caroline's voice called as she reached the top of the stairs

Moving to the bathroom doorway, I smiled at her warmly… "Hey."

"What's going on?" she questioned

"Why don't you come and take a look?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

Doing as I said, she made her way into the bathroom, smiling at me warmly as she took in the sight before her… "Stefan, this is amazing."

"Enjoy." I replied, pressing my lips against her temple, moving to leave the room

"Aren't you going to stay?" she inquired

"Do you want me to?" I asked

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" she questioned

"Because of… Y'know." I replied "I've not seen you like that since the operation, not properly anyway."

"I think I'm okay with it." she informed me

"Yeah?" I asked

She nodded her head… "We've got to move forward at some point."

"Okay." I replied

Watching her, she began to undress, sliding into the bath a couple of minutes later. Watching as she immersed herself in the water, her eyes shutting, I began to undress too, her eyes opening as the floorboards creaked beneath me. Sitting forward, I climbed in behind her and her back rested against my front, a sigh escaping her lips as I pressed my lips to the skin of her bare shoulder…

 **Another step forward in their relationship – what next?**


	26. Chapter 26

STEFAN'S POV:

I came to the next morning, the sun only just rising as I heard an incessant pounding on the front door. Climbing out of bed, glancing at Caroline who was still sound asleep, I made my way downstairs and pulled the door open to Damon…

"Finally!" he proclaimed "You're needed…"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yes, 5:30am." he informed me "But you're needed. So come on, let's go."

"Not until you tell me what I'm needed for," I replied "if you hadn't forgotten, I've got a girlfriend upstairs battling cancer. I'm not just going to leave her home alone for no good reason."

"I know where our Mom is. That a good enough reason?" he inquired

"What?" I questioned

"She's trapped in a prison in 1903." he informed me "We need to go there and get her out!"

"What's going on?" Caroline's sleep-filled voice asked

I glanced at Damon and vamp-sped to Caroline, stopping her as she continued to make her way down the stairs… "Go back to bed, everything's fine. I just have to pop out for a while."

"Where do you have to go at 5:30am in the morning?" she inquired

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back." I informed her "I promise. I'll get Elena and Bonnie to come over and keep you company. I'll see you later."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Stefan…" I called as he pressed his lips against my forehead and made his way to the front door

"Yeah?" he questioned

"I love you." I informed him

"I love you too." he mirrored

"Very sweet, can we go now?" Damon's voice asked

"I'll see you later." he informed me as he followed Damon out of the house

Later that morning, Elena and Bonnie arrived, letting themselves in through the back door…

"Hey, you two." I greeted them as they took seats at the breakfast bar "Do you know what's going on?"

They glanced at each other and then back to me, a look being exchanged that I didn't miss…

"Damon just said they had some sort of mission to complete…" Elena informed me

"Don't bullshit me, Elena, please," I begged "what is it? What's going on?"

"I can't, in case it goes wrong." she replied

"Wouldn't it be better if I knew what was going on in case it does go wrong?" I asked

"She's got a point…" Bonnie admitted "You should tell her."

"Okay, you should sit down." Elena informed me

"What is it?" I questioned as I did as she said

"Damon found out where his and Stefan's Mom is." she admitted "And they've gone to get her back."

"I thought she was dead?" I inquired "That's what Stefan thought too…"

Elena shook her head… "She's trapped in a 1903 prison world."

"And they've gone to get her back? Do they not realise how dangerous that could be?" I inquired

Elena nodded her head… "But they're strong and they're prepared. They'll be fine, Care."

"How can you say that?" I questioned "You don't know that!"

STEFAN'S POV:

"You should get someone to come and look at her…" I informed Damon as we watched Mom sleeping on the sofa

"Where're you going?" he asked

"Back to Caroline." I replied, not looking back as I made my way out of the house

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Stefan?" I inquired as I heard the front door shut from my place in the kitchen "Stefan?"

"Yeah, it's me." he informed me

"Thank God!" I proclaimed as I hurried through and threw myself into his arms "I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Elena told you, didn't she?" he questioned

"I made her," I admitted "you should've told me this morning…"

"I didn't want you worrying all day. You've got enough going on." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly… "Did you get her back?"

He nodded his head… "She's in a pretty bad way."

"You should be with her then…" I admitted

"No, here is exactly where I should be." he replied, smiling at me warmly

"But she's your Mom, Stefan…" I sighed

"You know I thought she was dead," he admitted "never to be seen again. It's going to take some time to get used to her being around."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at him sympathetically "What's she like?"

"It's as if she's still trapped there…" he sighed "Damon said he'll talk to Bonnie, see if there's something she can do to help her adjust to life now."

I nodded my head in understanding… "You look exhausted."

"Rescuing my Mom from a 1903 prison world wasn't what I expected to do today." he admitted "I need to eat and then to sleep."

"Okay, sit down and relax. I'll make you something." I informed him

"No, I mean I need to eat, eat," he replied "I'm gonna take off and see what I can get. I'll be back soon."

Nodding my head in understanding, he pressed his lips against mine and vamp-sped out of the house…

 **Knew I had to bring in Damon and Stefan's Mum at some point, but how will Stefan adjust to her being in his life once again? And will it affect his and Caroline's relationship?**


	27. Chapter 27

CAROLINE'S POV:

I opened the front door later that evening, finding Damon and his Mom stood on the porch…

"Is Stefan in?" he questioned

"No," I replied "but I can take a message?"

"I'd rather we wait, actually. If that's okay?" he inquired

"I've got stuff to do, Damon." I sighed "What is it you want?"

"I want Stefan to have a relationship with our Mom…" he admitted

"And he will, but you can't expect him to do it on your terms." I replied "It's up to him when he makes that step. He thought she was dead and gone, never to be seen again. This has really thrown him and he needs time."

"We should go, Damon…" his Mom informed him

"Will you tell Stefan we dropped by?" he questioned

I nodded my head, watching as they turned and made their way out of the front door, shutting it behind them as they reached Damon's car…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Caroline as I walked into the house later that evening "are you okay?"

"Hey," she mirrored "it should be me asking you that…"

"I'm good," he informed me "so, how're you?"

"Tired," I admitted "but okay. Damon stopped by."

"Can we not talk about him?" I questioned as I moved over to the fridge

"I told him that I'd tell you and I have, and I also told him he needed to stop pressuring you." she informed me "You'll get to know your Mom in your own time."

"Protective girlfriend alert or what?" I inquired, smirking at her as I turned

She smiled at me warmly… "I just want you to be okay."

"And I am." I assured her "I promise. Thank you."

"You're welcome." she replied as I pressed my lips against hers

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey, Elena." I greeted my best friend the next morning as I opened the front door to her

"Hey, can I come in?" she questioned

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, stepping aside to let her in

"It's about Stefan and Damon's Mom…" she informed me

"What about her? Stefan's just upstairs. He's not ready to have her in his life yet so if you're here to try and get me to persuade him then you can just go!" I admitted

"No, I know he's not ready," she replied "it's just; I don't think she likes me…"

"She's only been in our world half a day. She needs time to adjust. You're probably over-thinking it." I informed her

"Maybe, but I definitely wasn't over-thinking the evils she was shooting me across the dinner table." she sighed

I smiled at her warmly… "Just give it time. I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

"Hey, what's going on down here?" Stefan questioned as he made his way down to us

"Elena and I were just talking," I informed him "we're meeting up to do some shopping later."

"Are you sure you should be pushing yourself so hard?" he inquired

"I'm fine," I assured him "I don't need to be wrapped up in cotton wool all the time. I'm a teenager; I need to live my life, even though I have cancer."

"I'll look after her, Stefan; you've got my word on that." Elena informed him

"Okay." he replied "Do you want some breakfast?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly as he pressed his lips against the back of my head and made his way through to the kitchen…

 **Damon wants Stefan to get to know their Mom, and Caroline's defended him and told him that Stefan's not ready, will he ever be though? Hmm, I wonder?**


	28. Chapter 28

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Caroline as she walked in the front door as evening drew in on Mystic Falls, pressing a kiss against her lips "how was yours and Elena's shopping trip?"

"Hey," she mirrored "it was good. It felt nice to be doing something normal instead of hospital appointments and chemotherapy sessions."

I smiled at her warmly… "Well it'll all be over soon. Are you hungry?"

"Famished," she admitted "have you cooked?"

I nodded my head… "Macaroni and cheese."

"Yum!" she proclaimed "And then can we snuggle up and watch a film?"

"You look exhausted. Maybe we should have an early night instead?" I suggested

"I'm okay, Stefan, really," I replied "all I wanna do is eat and snuggle up on the sofa with you."

"Okay." I sighed, smiling at her warmly, pressing my lips against hers

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Where're you going so early?" I asked Stefan as I made my way down the stairs, seeing him pull his jacket onto his body

"To see my Mom." he informed me

"And you decided this when?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"When I woke up and got in the shower," he replied "so I need to do it now before I change my mind."

"Wait, do you want me to come?" I inquired

He shook his head… "You had a busy enough day yesterday. You stay here and rest."

"Stefan, coming with you to see your Mom isn't going to kill me…" I sighed "I'd like to meet her."

"And I promise you that you will, if today goes okay." he informed me "I just need to do this on my own."

I pursed my lips together and nodded my head in understanding… "Okay. Good luck."

"Thank you." he replied, pressing his lips against mine softly before grabbing his car keys from the bowl, making his way out of the house

STEFAN'S POV:

I pulled into the driveway and saw Mom sat out on the porch. Switching off my engine, I climbed out of my car and locked it behind me, making my way up to the house, her standing as I reached the steps…

"Stefan…" she greeted me "What brings you here so early?"

"I decided I wanted to see you, and I needed to do it before I changed my mind." I admitted

She nodded her head in understanding… "I'm glad you're here. Would you like a coffee?"

"Can we spare the niceties?" I questioned "We need to talk about things."

"Okay," she replied "about where I've been all this time…"

"I thought you were dead." I admitted

"I know. Damon told me." she informed me "He said that's what you were told and there was nothing I could do to change that. If there was I would've done it in a heartbeat."

I pursed my lips together… "Okay."

"Is that it?" she asked

"I don't know what else there is to say…" I admitted

"I thought you'd want to know more," she informed me "don't you?"

"Not really," I replied "I need to stop living in the past and live in the here and now. You're here and I'm here, so I think we need to try and build a relationship."

She smiled at me warmly… "I'd like that."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How did it go?" I asked Stefan as he made his way into the living room

"Good," he replied "we've talked, cleared the air, and have agreed to try and build a relationship."

I smiled at him warmly and leant my head back as he moved to stand behind the sofa where I was sat, his head moving down, his lips pressing against mine… "I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"She wants to meet you…" he informed me

"She does?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "I said we'd arrange dinner."

I nodded my head in agreement… "Okay. We can host?"

"We?" he inquired

"Yeah, our first dinner party as a couple…" I informed him "It'll be great!"

"Let's not go to too much trouble, yeah?" he asked "It'll just be me, you and my Mom. That's it."

"Small, simple and understated. Got it." I assured him

"Thank you." he replied, pressing his lips against my forehead

 **Ooh, Mama Salvatore's coming for dinner – how will she take to Caroline?**


	29. Chapter 29

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Right, dinner's almost ready and the table's set. Did you get the wine?" I asked Stefan as he stood in the kitchen

He nodded his head… "What are you going to tell my Mom if she asks why you're not drinking?"

"The truth." I replied

"On your first meeting?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I don't want there to be any lies. I want her to know the real me, the real us, so that means being truthful from the word go."

"Okay." he replied as the doorbell rang "That'll be her now. Are you ready?"

"I think so…" I admitted "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful," he informed me, pressing his lips against my forehead "okay, showtime!"

Smiling at him warmly, I followed him from the kitchen to the front door, opening it to his Mom and Damon stood on the porch…

"I'm driver for the night," Damon explained "I'll be back to pick her up at 9pm."

"Don't worry about bringing her back. I will when we're done." Stefan informed him

"You sure?" he questioned

Stefan nodded his head and motioned for his Mom to come in. Saying goodbye to Damon, he shut the door behind him and took his Mom's coat…

"Mom, this is…" he began

"Caroline," she proclaimed "I guessed. You're even more beautiful than Stefan described."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at her warmly "It's so lovely to meet you."

"And you," she mirrored "something smells lovely…"

"That'll be the Spaghetti Bolognese we're having," I informed her "it's my Mom's recipe. Can I get you a drink?"

"Please." she replied, nodding her head

"Wine?" I inquired

She nodded her head and I motioned for her to follow me into the kitchen, Stefan handing me a glass as he organised himself a beer…

"How come you're not drinking, Caroline?" Stefan's Mom asked as we sat down to eat

I glanced at Stefan who entwined his hand with mine, smiling at me reassuringly… "I'm not very well, and the medication I'm on I'm not allowed to have alcohol with."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What's the matter?" she questioned

I pursed my lips together and glanced at Stefan, swallowing a lump in my throat…

"Caroline's battling breast cancer, Mom." he informed her

"Oh my goodness…" she proclaimed

"She's doing well though. The chemotherapy is helping and is working like the doctors hoped it would. Her last session is in 2 weeks time." he replied

"I'm so, so sorry, Caroline," she admitted "you're so brave coping with this."

"I wouldn't be able to get through it if it wasn't for Stefan." I informed her "He's been my rock."

She smiled at me warmly… "Well from what I've seen so far, you're a couple that are very much in love and it's lovely to see."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at Stefan warmly as he ran his thumb across my knuckle

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way upstairs after dropping Mom off and locking up downstairs and made my way into the bedroom, finding Caroline sat up reading, shutting the book she'd been focused on as I walked into the room and shut the door behind me…

"That went brilliantly!" she proclaimed as I sat down by her side

"Yeah it did." I replied "Mom can't stop raving about you…"

She smiled at me warmly… "I'm glad you decided to build a relationship with her."

"Me too." I admitted "But I can't help thinking…"

"Can't help thinking what?" she questioned

"What if she disappears again?" I asked "What if Damon and I lose her again?"

She moved over to me and wound her arms around my neck… "You've got to live in the here and now and enjoy her while she's here. We don't know what's around the corner, so we have to make the most of every single day while we can."

I nodded my head in agreement… "I'm glad I have you."

"Where did that come from?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm being serious, I am," I informed her "I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you."

"Me neither," she admitted "getting through this has only been possible because you've been by my side. We're each other's rocks."

I nodded my head in agreement… "And that's never going to change."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips against mine, pulling away from me a minute later. Cupping my cheek in her hand, I reciprocated her warm smile and pressed my lips against hers again, pushing her backwards, her body falling against the bedsheets…

 **Mama Salvatore loves Caroline, and dinner went well. Wahoo! How will Caroline's final chemotherapy sessions go though?**


	30. Chapter 30

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I don't feel right…" I admitted as I sat with Stefan at my chemotherapy session

"Do you want me to get someone?" he questioned

I nodded my head and smiled at him weakly as he set his magazine down and made his way out of the room…

STEFAN'S POV:

I'd found Caroline's doctor and as we made our way back into the room, we saw Caroline had been sick. Moving over to her, the doctor buzzed for help and began to unhook her from the drip she'd been attached to…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan walked onto the ward I'd been admitted into and sat down by my bedside, entwining his hand with mine… "How're you feeling?"

"Better," I replied "the doctor thinks the chemo just took it's toll on my body and that's why I was sick. He just wants me to rest and said I should be discharged this evening."

He smiled at me warmly… "That's good, and it'll all be over soon."

I nodded my head in agreement… "I'm just hoping he doesn't push back my last session because of this."

"I could compel him not to if you'd like?" he suggested

"No thanks." I replied "We'll just have to wait and see what his verdict is."

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline had been discharged, and thankfully her last chemotherapy session hadn't been pushed back which we were both relieved about. Making our way into the house, I led her up the stairs and into our bedroom, pulling back the covers, letting her climb in…

"Do you think you could eat anything?" I asked

She shook her head, signalling no… "I still feel nauseous."

"Okay." I replied "I'll get you some water and a bucket to be on the safe side then."

She smiled at me warmly and I pressed my lips against her forehead, leaving the room, returning a couple of minutes later to see that she'd nodded off. Pulling the blanket up and around her too, I kicked off my shoes and climbed onto my side of the bed, reaching for the TV remote, switching it on as I let her sleep…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, hearing the birds chirping. Turning, I saw Stefan was asleep next to me. Smiling, I let my hand reach out and stroke his cheek, my smile widening as his head turned and his lips pressed a kiss to my palm…

"Morning." he whispered

"Morning." I mirrored

"How're you feeling?" he questioned

"Okay." I replied "Thank you for last night, and I'm sorry that you had to see what you did."

"You don't have to apologise to me," he informed me "it's what I signed up for, remember?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him weakly as he opened his eyes, his lips pressing against mine softly…

"What do you want to do today?" he asked

"By the looks of it, I think it'll be a day inside." I replied "So I think it's essential that we stay here."

"You do?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "And then if the weather brightens up later, we could go for a walk and get some takeout."

"Okay." he replied

 **Poor Caroline – yet another setback, but at least her last chemotherapy session hasn't been pushed back. How do you think that will go, and then what do you think is to come?**


	31. Chapter 31

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How're you feeling, Caroline?" one of the nurses asked as I finished up my last chemotherapy session

"Okay," I replied "but it's normally when I'm walking to the car that it hits me."

"Well why don't you take a little while to sit and just rest?" she suggested

"I can do that?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Just take as much time as you need. I'll get you some water."

Smiling at her warmly, she made her way out of the room as Stefan walked back in, pressing his lips against my forehead…

"The car's ready and waiting." he informed me

"Do you mind if I just sit for a little while?" I inquired

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked worriedly

I nodded my head… "The nurse asked how I was feeling, and I explained to her that it was normally on my way to the car that it hits me, so she suggested I sit for a while. You can go though if you want, I can make my own way back."

"No," he replied "if you're staying then so am I."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine, pulling away as the nurse set my cup of water down on the table beside me…

STEFAN'S POV:

"How did it go, Stefan? And you can be honest with me…" Liz questioned

"Okay," I replied "she's sleeping upstairs now. I think she's just relieved it's all over."

"And you? How're you?" she asked

"I'm fine." I informed her "A bit tired myself but I'm fine."

"So you're not worried that it might not be over at all?" she inquired "C'mon, Stefan, we both know there's a possibility that she might have to go through all of this again, and I'm one of the only people you can confide in, so talk to me."

"Of course I'm worried," I sighed as I sat down at the breakfast bar "but I can't let that show. I have to be strong for Caroline."

"Y'know, I didn't think you'd be able to do this…" she admitted "I didn't think you'd be able to stand by my daughter and take care of her, but I was wrong. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I'll be honest," I replied "there have been times when I've needed to bolt, then I've looked at Caroline and thought "God, she'd hate me," if I left. She's the one that's made me strong and made me stay put. It's all down to her."

"So when's the wedding?" she questioned

"What?" I inquired, almost choking on the drink I took a sip of

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," she replied "and I didn't mean to almost choke you."

I smiled weakly… "It's fine. Look, I'm gonna go and make some food for me and Caroline. We'll see you soon."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Something smells good…" I sighed as I walked into the kitchen

"Hey, you're up." Stefan greeted me "How're you feeling?"

"Okay," I replied as I walked over to him and wound my arms around his waist from behind "what're you making?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs – something hearty for you to fill yourself up if you feel up to it?" he inquired

"Yeah, I'm actually really hungry." I admitted "Did you speak to my Mom?"

He nodded his head… "She tried to kill me."

"What?" I questioned

"She asked me when the wedding was," he explained "and made me choke on my drink."

"Why did she ask something like that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I moved to stand by his side

"We were talking and she just came out with it," he informed me "but I'm here alive and kicking, so to speak."

I smirked at him and wound my arm around his neck, stroking my fingers through his hair, pressing my lips against his as his face turned to mine, sighing contentedly against his lips as his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me tight into him...

"What was that for?" he inquired

"Don't need an excuse to kiss my boyfriend now, do I?" I questioned

"Hello, anyone home?" Elena's voice called as he was about to reply

"What are they doing here?" I asked

Stefan shrugged his shoulders in reply… "We're in the kitchen."

"Hey!" Elena proclaimed as she, Bonnie, Damon and Lily walked in "We thought we'd come over and have a little party."

"What?" I questioned

"To celebrate the end of your chemo," she informed me "if you're up to it, that is?"

"Yeah, I'm up for it, I just wish you'd called." I admitted "Stefan's cooking for us…"

"Well how about you ditch that and we order takeout?" she suggested

I glanced at Stefan and smiled at him weakly as he switched the oven off… "Okay."

"Great!" she proclaimed

 **Something tells me Elena and co gate-crashed. Oh dear, oh dear…**


	32. Chapter 32

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan, myself, Elena, Damon, Bonnie and Lily were sat on the sofas, all chatting amongst ourselves. Reaching for my drink, I glanced at Stefan and I could tell he was bored. Finishing the rest of my drink, I stood up and began to clear away…

"What're you doing, Care?" Elena questioned

"Do you mind if we call it a night?" I inquired "I'm exhausted."

"It's still early…" she proclaimed

"I know, and as much as I'd love to stay and continue this I can barely keep my eyes open." I admitted "How about we reschedule for another night?"

"Caroline's right," Lily interjected as Elena was about to reply "we need to respect the fact that this is Caroline's house and the fact that she's been through 6 weeks of chemotherapy. C'mon, let's go."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"Not a problem. Take care and we'll see you soon." she informed me

Nodding my head in agreement, Stefan stood and wrapped his arm around my waist, everyone else standing and beginning to leave. Once everyone was out the door and climbing into their cars, I shut the door and locked it behind me, turning to face Stefan…

"Why don't you head upstairs?" he suggested "I'll finish off down here and lock up."

"Why don't we leave the cleaning till morning?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You lied to get them out of the house, didn't you?" he asked

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I admitted

"Devious Caroline, I like it." he informed me

Smiling at him warmly, I moved over to him and wound my arms around his neck… "I lied. Aren't you going to punish me?"

Smirking at me, he vamp-sped us up the stairs and into my bedroom, laying me down on the bed gently, his lips covering mine, holding his weight on his forearms to keep his body from touching mine…

STEFAN'S POV:

I came to the next morning, seeing Caroline wasn't in bed like I expected her to be. As I was about to climb out of bed and head downstairs, the bedroom door opened and she appeared, tray in hand…

"What's this?" I questioned

"Breakfast in bed," she informed me "I thought it was about time I did something nice for you."

"And you didn't do something nice for me last night?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"That doesn't count…" she replied, smirking at me playfully "It's also a thank you, for everything you've done for me over these past 2 months, from me telling you to now, I wouldn't have been able to get through any of it if it wasn't for you."

"Sure you would. You're strong, brave and determined. You could've done this on your own, but I'm glad you didn't." I admitted

Smiling at me warmly, she pressed her lips against mine… "I'm off to get in the shower."

"Why say that?" I inquired

"I don't know what you mean…" she replied

"You present me with breakfast in bed, and then tell me you're going for a shower," I informed her "do you know how much I just wanna dump this and come join you?"

"There'll be plenty of other times," she admitted "now eat before it goes cold…"

I left the bedroom when Caroline returned to get dressed, setting the tray down on the breakfast bar, making my way through the hallway as I heard a knock at the front door…

"Mom, hi…" I greeted her "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you;" she informed me "is Caroline around?"

"She's upstairs getting dressed, what's going on?" I asked

"Can we go somewhere she won't hear us?" she questioned

I nodded my head and motioned her in, shutting the door behind her, leading her through to the kitchen and into the laundry room… "What's going on?"

"I came to give you this," she informed me, handing me a box "it was the ring your father gave to me, and the ring that his father gave to him. I kept a hold of it because your father asked me to give it to our first born son."

"Why haven't you given it to Damon then?" I asked

"Because I don't think he and Elena are there yet…" she admitted

"There?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"There as in ready for the next step," she explained "c'mon, Stefan, you know what I mean."

"Marriage?" I inquired "I'm not ready for that yet either!"

"I think you're more ready than you think you are." she informed me "I've watched you and Caroline together since I came back, and I know it's for keeps. You don't have to do anything with it yet, but just keep it safe until you're ready."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather give it to Damon?" I questioned

"I want Caroline to be the one to have it." she admitted

Before I had the chance to reply, I heard Caroline calling my name…

"Hey," I greeted her as I walked out of the laundry room "what's up?"

"Nothing, I just thought you'd gone out without saying goodbye…" she admitted

I smiled at her warmly… "No, me and Mom were just talking."

"Lily, hi!" she greeted her "Can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you," she replied "I was just leaving."

Caroline nodded her head in understanding and moved to the fridge. Sliding the ring box into my jeans, I followed Mom as she made her way to the front door…

"You can do it anytime you like," she informed me as she opened the door and stepped outside "but just make sure you keep a hold of her. She's special, that one."

 **ATTENTION: MAMA SALVATORE HAS GIVEN STEFAN HER OLD ENGAGEMENT RING TO GIVE TO CAROLINE. Do you think marriage was even on Stefan's mind prior to this?**


	33. Chapter 33

STEFAN'S POV:

I sat in the backyard at the patio table, my eyes fixated on the ring that Mom had given me…

"There you are," Caroline proclaimed "what're you doing brooding out here?"

I snapped the ring box shut and shoved it into my pocket, tipping my head back as I felt her hands come to rest on my shoulders… "I was just thinking about things."

"What things?" she questioned

"Us, the fact that you've finished your chemotherapy. Everything really." I replied

"Why are you thinking about them?" she asked as she sat down next to me "You don't think I'm just gonna end things because I've finished my chemotherapy, do you? If you do, you should know I'm not that shallow."

"No, nothing like that," I informed her "I'm just thinking how much we've been through in almost 6 months. I'm intrigued and excited to see what the next 6 hold."

"Where's all this coming from?" she inquired "You're normally a "live for the moment" sort of guy."

"I'm just thinking, that's all." I admitted

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm fine," I replied "I promise. How about we get inside? I don't want you catching a chill…"

"I'm fine, Stefan." she sighed

"I know, but your body's still weak and fragile given the chemo. We have to be careful." I informed her "So c'mon, inside, no arguments."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hello, anybody home?" Mom's voice called as I sat at the breakfast bar watching Stefan begin to prepare us dinner

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I questioned, hurrying through to the hallway to greet her

"Hello, baby!" she greeted me, hugging me tightly as I reached her "I wanted to come and see my daughter, celebrate the fact that your chemotherapy's done and dusted, so how about you, me and Stefan go out tonight? Where is he, by the way?"

"In the kitchen, beginning to prepare dinner." I informed her

"I think we should go out…" Stefan admitted as he walked through to us "You deserve a chance to let your hair down given everything you've been through."

"Are you sure?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "Go and make yourself look even more beautiful, and I'll be up when I've made your Mom a drink."

"Okay," I replied, pressing my lips against his softly "thank you."

STEFAN'S POV:

"I am capable of making myself a drink in my own home, Stefan…" Liz chuckled as we made our way into the kitchen

"I know, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about too." I admitted

"Okay," she replied as I switched the kettle on "is everything okay?"

"I think so," I informed her as I pulled the ring box from my pocket, setting it down in front of her "what do you think to that?"

"To what?" she questioned

"Open it," I replied "my Mom gave me it to give to Caroline."

"Is this the sort of ring I think it is?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I know it's a shock but I just wanted your take on it."

"My take? What does that mean exactly?" she inquired

"It means I'd like your permission to one day propose." I admitted

"How would you do it?" she asked

"What?" I questioned

"Propose, how would you propose to Caroline?" she inquired

"I haven't given that side of things much thought…" I informed her "But I guess it'd be something romantic and sophisticated, but I'd have to give it some serious thought."

"New York…" she replied

"What?" I asked

"Caroline's always wanted to go to New York," she informed me "you could take her there for your one year anniversary. Oh, she'd love it, Stefan."

"And would I have your blessing, if I did decide to propose while we were there?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "You make my daughter happier than I've ever seen her, and I want that to continue. So yes, you have my blessing."

 **Stefan has Liz's blessing to ask Caroline to marry him, and will he take her advice on board about taking Caroline to New York for their one year anniversary?**


	34. Chapter 34

CAROLINE'S POV:

Time had flown by in the weeks since my last chemotherapy session, and today it was my first check up and I'd also be finding out my test results too...

"Caroline, we'd better be going." Stefan admitted as he walked into the bedroom

I nodded my head in agreement and stood up from the bed… "What if it hasn't gone?"

He moved over to me and placed his hands on my arms… "Look at me."

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I lifted my head from where it had been staring at the floor and looked into his eyes…

"If it hasn't, there're are things that can be done to make you better…" he informed me "And if you don't want to do it that way, then the doctors will have ways too."

"Are you serious?" I questioned "About me drinking your blood if it hasn't gone?"

"If you want to, then yes," he replied "I won't force you. It'll be entirely your choice."

I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you."

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I made her way into her doctor's office and sat down, her doctor sitting down opposite us…

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss. Forbes, but we're snowed under today as you can probably tell." he admitted

"It's okay. I don't have anything better to do." she replied "So, what's the verdict?"

"From what I can see here, everything seems to be going well." he informed us

"Does that mean, does that mean it's gone?" she questioned

He nodded his head… "Your test results are clear and your obs are normal. Everything's going swimmingly."

"I can't believe it…" she admitted

He smiled at her warmly… "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I made our way out of the hospital twenty minutes later, and as he paid for parking, I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, pressing my lips against the nape of his neck…

"What was that for?" he asked as he turned to me

"I'm happy." I replied "Can we do something instead of going straight home?"

"Like what?" he questioned

"We could go to the beach, or we could go out for dinner. I don't know, anything." I informed him

"Why don't we just drive, see where the road takes us?" he suggested

"Okay." I replied, smiling at him warmly as I linked my arm through his

STEFAN'S POV:

After a lovely afternoon, I pulled into the driveway of Caroline's house to find she'd fallen asleep. Switching off my engine, I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the car, moving to her side of the car, unbuckling her seatbelt too and carrying her inside. Laying her down in her bed, I pulled the duvet over her and pressed my lips against her forehead. Moving to my side of the bed, I reached into my bedside table and pulled the ring box out and opened it, quickly setting it down beside me as Caroline turned and draped her arm over my waist. Looking down at her, I let my fingers run through her hair and picked the ring box up again, knowing exactly what I was going to do…

 **If you hadn't guessed already, Stefan is going to propose to Caroline, but how, when and where?**


	35. Chapter 35

CAROLINE'S POV:

I made my way into the living room from the kitchen, Stefan shutting his laptop lid immediately…

"Why did you do that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I moved to sit next to him "You weren't doing a Damon and looking at porn, were you?"

"Why would I when I've got you?" he asked

"Damon's got Elena, and he still did it." I informed him

"Well he's an idiot who doesn't realise how lucky he is, but I do." he replied "So, no, I wasn't."

"What were you doing then?" I inquired

"I was working on something, that's all you need to know." he informed me

Holding my hands up in defence, I reached forward and picked up the TV remote, switching it on…

"Real Housewives of New York City," I proclaimed, snuggling down into the sofa "I love this show."

"Why? It's a bunch of women parading around in front of the camera exposing their "lives" for a six figure sum. It's a load of rubbish." Stefan replied

"I know, but I'm a little bit addicted," I admitted "and I don't really watch it for the women, it's more for the scenery. Ever since I was a little girl I've dreamed of going to New York, and hopefully one day we'll go."

"We?" he questioned

I turned to him and nodded my head… "Why would I want to go to such an amazing city if I couldn't experience it with you? We'd need to do it together, Stefan."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Caroline, breakfast's ready!" I called from the kitchen

"Coming." she replied

Setting the last plate down on the breakfast bar, I opened my laptop and opened up the airline page, confirming two tickets to New York. Turning away as I heard her make her way down the stairs, I waited nervously…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I walked into the kitchen to see Stefan's laptop sitting open on the breakfast bar, an airline page open on-screen…

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." I begged as I read the screen

"What?" Stefan questioned as he turned to face me

"You've booked us tickets to New York, please tell me you're not joking." I replied "Please, Stefan, please."

"I'm not joking." he informed me "We're going to New York for 5 days in two week's time."

"Wait, was this what you were doing last night, when you wouldn't let me see your laptop?" I asked

He nodded his head… "I thought we could do with a treat, after everything."

"But New York, how did you know I wanted to go?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I might have spoken to your Mom and told her I was planning a trip for us." he informed me "And she told me New York was somewhere you'd always wanted to go, so we're going."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him warmly as I moved around to the other side of the breakfast bar where he stood, leaning up on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips against his "We're going to have the best time."

"Yes we are." he assured me "I've got a lot planned for us, a full itinerary, in fact."

"Really? Have we swapped places?" I questioned

He smirked at me and pressed his lips against mine again… "Just eat."

 **Caroline and Stefan are going to New York – I wonder why…**


	36. Chapter 36

CAROLINE'S POV:

It was two nights before mine and Stefan's trip to New York, and he'd headed back to the house to catch up with Damon and collect a few more bits he'd need. As I shut my suitcase having finished packing what I'd need, only the essentials needing to go in, my phone began to ring. Picking it up from my nightstand, I saw it was Stefan…

"Hey," I greeted him "what time are you coming back here? I was gonna order takeout."

"Hey," he mirrored "I'm not. Mom's gone off the rails and Damon needs me here."

"What do you mean she's gone off the rails?" I questioned, sitting down on the side of my bed

"She's disappeared into thin air," he informed me "and we have no idea where she's gone."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I hate to say it, but what about our trip?"

"I know it's not what we wanted but I've given Elena my ticket," he replied "and Bonnie's booking her ticket online now. It could be a girl's break."

"But it was meant to be a you and I break," I sighed "I don't wanna go without you…"

"I know you don't, but you're gonna have an amazing time no matter who you go with." he assured me "Elena's ecstatic, and so's Bonnie."

"Okay." I replied "So, am I gonna get to see you before I go?"

"I doubt it," he admitted "Damon and I are heading out in a few minutes and I don't know where we're gonna end up. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I informed him "Stefan?"

"Yeah?" he questioned

"I love you." I admitted

"I love you too." he mirrored

STEFAN'S POV:

"Did she buy it?" Elena asked as I hung up the phone

"Hook, line and sinker." I informed her

"Great, then we'd best get you to the airport." she replied, picking up her car keys from the mantelpiece

Nodding my head in agreement, I grabbed my pre-packed suitcase and followed her out of the front door to the car…

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Damon questioned

"Y'know we're not ones for goodbye, Damon." I informed him

"We're not, but I did wanna wish you luck." he admitted "You're gonna come back an engaged man."

"If Caroline says yes I am." I replied

"Of course she'll say yes!" Elena proclaimed

"I hope so." I sighed "Right, shall we get this show on the road?"

Elena nodded her head. Turning to Damon, he smiled at me warmly and pulled me in for a hug, both of us pulling apart a minute later. Climbing into the passenger side of Elena's car, she reversed out of the driveway and drove off…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I know it's disappointing, sweetheart, but you'll still have a great time," Mom informed me as we spoke on the phone "you've wanted to go to New York ever since you were a little girl, and now you're fulfilling your dream."

"That's what Stefan said." I sighed "But I wanted to go with him. I wanted to experience Central Park and Rockerfeller Center with him."

"Well you'll have to plan another trip. Maybe you could go there on your honeymoon?" she suggested

"What?" I questioned

"Oh please," she replied "don't pretend as if you've not thought about it."

"We've not even been together a year yet, Mom," I informed her "marriage isn't on my mind."

"So you wouldn't say yes if Stefan got down on one knee and asked you, no?" she inquired

"How did we get onto this subject?" I questioned

"Just answer the question," she replied "would you or wouldn't you?"

I pursed my lips together, a picture popping up in my head of Stefan down on one knee, a ring box in his hand…

"Caroline, are you still there, sweetheart?" Mom asked

"Yeah, I'm here," I replied "and yes, I would."

"Yes you would what?" she questioned

"Say yes if Stefan asked me to marry him." I informed her "But I doubt he will anytime soon so we can just forget about it. I'm gonna head to bed as it's getting late. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Night, love you."

STEFAN'S POV:

I was waiting to board when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw a message from Caroline…

" _Hope you and Damon find your Mom safe and sound. Night, love you. X"_

" _Thank you. Night, love you too. X"_

"Sir?" a woman's voice questioned

"Sorry." I proclaimed, handing her my boarding pass

"Not a problem," she assured me "you're in seat 5B. Enjoy your flight, and your trip."

"I'm sure I will, thank you." I replied

 **Stefan has Caroline fooled – how do you think she'll react when she arrives in New York to find Stefan there too?**


	37. Chapter 37

CAROLINE'S POV:

I made my way downstairs, hearing a noise in the kitchen. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I grabbed an umbrella from the hook by the stairs and snuck across to the kitchen…

"Morning, sunshine!" Elena proclaimed from inside as I was about to creep the door open "Vampire hearing, I hear everything."

"What're you doing here?" I questioned as I walked in, seeing a lavish breakfast laid out along with champagne and fresh orange juice

"Well seeing as though you, me and Bonnie fly out to New York this afternoon, I thought we could get our holiday started off with a bang." she informed me

"I don't think I'm gonna go." I admitted

"What? You have to!" she proclaimed

"Why do I? It was meant to be a trip for Stefan and I, not a girls weekend." I sighed

"He'd want you to enjoy yourself, would he not?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "But what if he comes back and something's happened to his Mom and I'm not here? I should stay, just in case."

Sighing heavily, she pulled her phone out and dialled a number…

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You'll see." she replied "Stefan, hey!"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey, Elena," I greeted her as I answered her call "what's going on?"

"Caroline doesn't wanna go to New York anymore because she's worried about you." she informed me "Can you please tell her she's being stupid and utterly ridiculous?"

"Caroline, I love you but you're being stupid and utterly ridiculous." I admitted "Go to New York and have fun with your two best friends."

"But…" she began

"No buts," I replied "you deserve to let your hair down after what you've been through. Safe flight and I'll speak to you when you get there, okay?"

"Okay." she sighed "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

Hanging up the phone as Elena did the same, I let myself into the Plaza Room which I'd booked for Caroline and I and shut the door behind me, setting the flowers I'd bought down on the table before beginning to organise everything I needed to, ready for her arrival later that afternoon…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Stefan will be fine." Elena assured me "Now, are you done packing?"

"This is me you're talking to, Elena." I informed her

"Right." she replied "Well, you sit down and enjoy this; I have a couple of things to do before we leave for the airport. I'll be back here to pick you up at 11am, okay?"

I nodded my head as I sat down at the breakfast bar. Moving around to my side, Elena hugged me from behind and said goodbye, the front door shutting behind her a minute later…

STEFAN'S POV:

" _We're at the airport and have just checked in, now waiting for our flight to be called. Just thought I'd let you know. Love you x"_

" _Won't be long now. Have an amazing time. Love you too x"_

CAROLINE'S POV:

"In an hour-and-a-half we'll be in New York City, how are you not excited, Caroline?" Bonnie asked as the plane got ready for take-off

"I'm sorry," I sighed "I just wish Stefan were here, y'know…"

She smiled at me sympathetically and squeezed my hand… "Let's try and have fun though, yeah?"

I nodded my head… "We have to see a show on Broadway!"

"We'll definitely do that." Elena informed me

STEFAN'S POV:

I looked around the room at my handiwork when my phone vibrated on the table. Seeing it was a message from Elena, informing me that they'd just landed, I replied and set my phone down again. I'd ordered food to be delivered just before Caroline arrived and put the finishing touches to the table in front of me, straightening out the favourite flowers of Caroline's that I'd got set in a vase…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"What are you doing?" I asked Elena as she pulled a scarf from her handbag

"You trust me, don't you?" she questioned as she moved behind me, tying it around my eyes

"Elena!" I proclaimed

"You trust me, right?" she inquired

"Yes, but what are you doing?" I asked

"You'll see." she replied, taking a hold of my hand

Fifteen minutes later the taxi pulled up and I was escorted out and told to stand where I was… "Can I take it off yet?"

"No. Soon though, I promise." Elena informed me

"Elena!" I whined

"It'll be worth it, I promise." she replied

Taking my hand in hers, she led me somewhere and a few minutes later, we stopped…

"Now can I take it off?" I questioned

"Almost." she informed me

STEFAN'S POV:

A knock on the hotel room door sounded and I inhaled and exhaled a breath before moving over to it, opening it to see Elena stood with Bonnie and Caroline who had a scarf over her eyes. Mouthing good luck to me, Elena said goodbye to Caroline and they walked off…

"What's going on?" Caroline questioned

Smiling warmly, I leant forward and untied the scarf that was around her eyes, pulling it away from her face…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Stefan…" I whispered as my eyes focused and he was stood in front of me

"Surprise." he greeted me, smiling at me warmly

"What're you doing here?" I questioned "What's going on?"

"Why don't you come inside and see?" he suggested, holding out his hand to me

Taking it willingly, I let him lead me into the room, gasping as I saw the dimly lit room, seeing that two glasses of champagne were standing waiting to be drunk, candles were lit and there was a vase of my favourite flowers stood on the table…

"Stefan, what is all this?" I asked

STEFAN'S POV:

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I got down on one knee and watched as Caroline covered her mouth in shock…

"Stefan…" she whispered

"I wish I'd have noticed so long ago how I felt about you and I'm sorry that I didn't," I began "but now I do, I can't imagine spending the time we have left together with you. Caroline Forbes, will you…?"

"Yes!" she proclaimed "Sorry, but yes, yes I'll marry you."

Smiling at her warmly, I stood up and lifted her off of her feet, pressing my lips against hers…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan set me down and opened the ring box he had in his hands, a gasp escaping my lips…

"Stefan, it's beautiful." I proclaimed

"Mom gave it to me," he informed me "she wanted me to give it to you."

"What about Damon and Elena?" I questioned

"She said that she doesn't think they're there yet…" he admitted

"And she thinks we are?" I asked "We've not been together a year yet…"

"A mother can tell these things, I guess." he replied "Can I put it on?"

I nodded my head and held my hand out to him, trying to hold back the tears as he slid the ring onto my finger…

"Do you like it?" he inquired

"I love it. It's perfect." I informed him

He smiled at me warmly and picked up the two glasses of champagne, handing one to me… "To us?"

"To us." I mirrored "I love you so much."

"I love you too." he replied, capturing my lips in his

CAROLINE'S ENGAGEMENT RING:

. /webstore/d/9962409/9ct+yellow+gold+shaped+diamond+ring/

 **All together now I hope, AWE! Stefan and Caroline are engaged, and she knows Lily gave Stefan the ring to give to her. What will happen once they get back to Mystic Falls?**


	38. Chapter 38

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, my back pressed against Stefan's chest, his arms wrapped around me tightly. Sighing contentedly, the memories of what had happened the night before flooded back to me - Stefan's romantic proposal, and then our celebrating for hours and hours afterwards, until we'd finally fallen asleep happy and spent in each other's arms. Lifting my hand from where it had been resting on my stomach, I smiled widely as I admired my engagement ring, my smile widening if possible as Stefan's lips pressed against my neck.

"Your eyes will go square if you keep staring at it." he mumbled against my skin

"That's just a myth to get kids to move away from the TV." I informed him "Dork."

"What did you say?" he questioned

"I called you a dork." I admitted, turning onto my side to face him "Because you are, but you're my dork."

"You're insulting me after everything I did for you last night?" he asked

I nodded my head… "Better get used to it, husband-to-be."

"Is this how it's gonna be, wife-to-be?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "I'll be wearing the trousers."

"Can you not wear shorts?" he questioned "Your legs are one of my favourite things."

"And why do you like them so much?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

Squealing in surprise as he flipped us over, his body pressed against mine as he sat up, his hands finding my legs and wrapping them around his waist, our crotches pressing together…

"Can you not guess why?" he asked

"I see what you mean." I replied "And as much as I'd love to stay in bed all day, we're in New York City, so we're getting up and we're going sightseeing!"

Pressing my lips against his, using it as a distraction to push him off of me, I climbed from the bed and began to root through my suitcase, finding something to wear for the day…

"Instead of just laying there looking at me like a lost puppy, why don't you get out of bed and order us some breakfast?" I suggested "Or better still, you could join me in the shower and then we can eat breakfast on our way out?"

Smiling at me warmly, he vamp-sped over to me and pressed my body against the now closed bathroom door, brushing his lips against mine before moving away from me to set the shower going…

STEFAN'S POV:

"There you are!" Caroline proclaimed as I returned to where I'd asked her to wait for me "Where've you been? You've been gone ages!"

"Sorry, my surprise took a little longer than I thought it would." I admitted

"Surprise?" she questioned

Smiling at her warmly, I nodded my head as I handed her an envelope. Taking it from me, she looked at me before opening the envelope, a gasp escaping her lips as she pulled out two Broadway show tickets…

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" she asked

"Nope," I replied "Caroline Forbes, will you be my date tonight?"

She nodded her head vigorously and flung herself into my arms, her arms wrapping around my neck tightly, her head burying into the crook of my neck… "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How do I look?" I asked Stefan as he made his way out of the en-suite bathroom

"Beautiful, as always." he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, pressing his lips against the skin of my neck "Have you rang your Mom yet?"

I shook my head… "I'm going to wait till we get back, tell her face-to-face. She's planning to visit anyway."

"Don't you think she'll be offended if we wait?" he questioned

"I think she'd be more offended if I told her over the phone." I admitted "Are you almost ready? We're gonna be late."

"I'm ready when you are, m'lady." he informed me

Smiling at him warmly as he held his hand out to me, I took it willingly and let him lead me from the room, down to our awaiting cab…

CAROLINE'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/mela-grey-lace-contrast-pearl-neck-pleated-dress_342013604

 **Stefan and Caroline are having a ball in New York by the sounds of things. What else do you think is to come?**


	39. Chapter 39

CAROLINE'S POV:

After a perfect night seeing The Lion King on Broadway with Stefan, we arrived back at our hotel room and he made his way into the en-suite to shower. Throwing my handbag down on the bed, I flopped back onto it, sighing contentedly. Lifting my hand, surveying my engagement ring and hearing the water start to run in the bathroom, I sat up, smiling to myself as an idea came to mind…

STEFAN'S POV:

Switching the water off, I climbed out of the shower cubicle and wrapped a towel around my waist, making my way back out into the bedroom, seeing Caroline down on one knee, a warm smile on her face…

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"Move in with me," she replied "properly. Let's make it official."

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," she sighed "but it makes sense. We're engaged. We should be living together."

"But it's your Mom's house, I can't just move in without her permission." I informed her "We'd need to ask her, work out some sort of system."

"Fine, you don't want to," she replied "it was a bad idea, forget I said anything."

"I didn't say I didn't want to, did I?" I questioned "I'm just thinking logically. Yes I moved in with you after your cancer diagnosis but that was to help you and look after you. I can't just move in now."

"Why?" she asked "We're engaged to be married, Stefan. And that's technically the next step. And I highly doubt my Mom would mind. She loves you and she knows that we're serious. But if you don't want to, then that's fine."

"I do want to," I admitted "I just think we should ask your Mom and get her permission first. It's only fair."

"So you're not trying to get out of living with me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why would I?" I inquired "You may be a crazy, neurotic control freak at times but you're my crazy, neurotic control freak and I love you. Of course I want to move in with you."

She smiled at me warmly and wound her arms around me… "Sorry for being crazy."

"It's nothing I can't handle." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning and sat up, feeling my head begin to spin. Shutting my eyes for a minute, I opened them again and climbed out of bed, my body hitting the floor before I could do anything about it…

STEFAN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning to find Caroline unconscious on the floor. Vamp-speeding over to her, I crouched down beside her… "Caroline? Caroline, can you hear me?"

"Stefan…" she whispered

"It's okay, it's okay." I assured her "I'm gonna call an ambulance. You're gonna be just fine."

"What if…?" she began

"Don't," I begged "just don't."

Grabbing the hotel room phone from her bedside table, I picked it up and dialled the reception desk, asking them to phone an ambulance. Hanging up, I entwined my hand in Caroline's, stroking my free hand through her hair…

 **What's wrong with Caroline? And what will Liz say to Stefan moving in permanently?**


	40. Chapter 40

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I sat in the hospital room she'd been admitted into in silence, my hand tightly holding hers as she laid on the bed and I sat in the chair by her bed. Turning to her as her thumb ran over my knuckle, I could see she'd been silently crying…

"Hey." I whispered

"Hey," she mirrored "Stefan, I have to say it. I have to face the fact that it might be."

"I know," I replied "I know."

"What if it is?" she questioned

"My offer still stands," I informed her "we can try you drinking my blood if you want."

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "And if that doesn't work? I don't think I can do the chemotherapy all over again."

"I don't think you'll have to," I admitted "I'm gonna go and see what I can find out. We've been waiting ages."

"Stefan," she proclaimed as I squeezed her hand and stood up "please don't compel anyone."

"No promises." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan walked back into the room fifteen minutes later, a doctor in tow. Sitting myself up, Stefan sat back down next to me…

"Sorry you've been kept waiting so long, Miss. Forbes." the doctor admitted "As I read your notes, I'm guessing you're probably worried about the possibility that your cancer has returned, am I right?"

I nodded my head… "I just need you to get it over and done with and tell me if it has."

"It hasn't," he informed me "you fainted because you're dehydrated, so we're going to put you on a drip within the next half-an-hour or so and monitor you for a while to see if your levels rise. If they do, you'll be free to go later tonight."

"And if they don't?" I inquired

"We'll be keeping you in overnight." he replied "To be on the safe side. Do you have any questions?"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Do you want some food?" I asked Caroline as the nurse left the room after hooking her up to a drip

She nodded her head… "Some fruit or something please."

"Okay," I replied "I'll pop to the canteen and see what they've got. I won't be long."

She smiled at me warmly… "Could you maybe get me a magazine too?"

I nodded my head and pressed my lips against hers softly, leaving the room…

 **Phew, did you all think what I think you were thinking, that Caroline's cancer had returned? I wouldn't be that mean, or would I?**


	41. Chapter 41

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I arrived back in Mystic Falls. Climbing out of the cab, he handed the driver his fare and we grabbed our cases from the boot, heading up to the house and inside, shutting the front door behind us…

"Home sweet home." I proclaimed, flopping down onto the sofa

"Are you gonna call your Mom, tell her we're back?" he questioned

"In a couple of minutes, yeah." I informed him

"No need…" Mom's voice admitted as she walked through from the kitchen "Welcome home."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked, standing up and moving over to her

"I thought I'd come and spend the weekend back home. Not a crime, is it?" she asked

"No, of course not," I replied "it's so good to see you. And I'm glad you're here, actually."

"Are you, and why's that?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as we pulled apart

I glanced at Stefan and swallowed a lump in my throat, holding up my hand where my engagement ring sat pride of place on my finger… "Stefan proposed while we were in New York."

"Congratulations." she proclaimed

"You're happy?" I questioned "Really?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I thought you might think we were rushing things," I admitted "but you don't think we are, do you?"

"No." she replied "Not at all. In fact, I knew it was on the cards. Stefan asked for my permission and I gave him my blessing."

I turned to Stefan and smiled at him warmly before turning back to my Mom… "Well he forgot to mention that."

"How about we go out for dinner?" she suggested "Us three, Damon, Elena and your Mom, what do you say, Stefan? Do you wanna share your happy news with them too?"

"I do, but I'm not so sure how happy they'll be, especially when Damon finds out Mom gave me the ring…" he admitted

"Well I still think we should go and celebrate," she replied "so I'll book us a table. Why don't you call them and see if they're up for it too?"

STEFAN'S POV:

Liz, Caroline and I made our way into the restaurant, seeing Damon, Elena and my Mom sat at a table in the corner. Making our way over to them, I placed my hand on Caroline's lower back and guided her to a chair…

"Hi, sorry we're late," I admitted "this one took a little longer getting ready than anticipated."

"We've just got off a flight and I needed to shower and freshen up," Caroline informed me "so don't start, Mr."

I held my hands up in defence as she sat down in a chair and I sat down next to her, Liz sitting next to me…

"Mom, this is Lily Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's mother, and my future mother-in-law, Lily, this is my Mom, Liz Forbes." Caroline replied

"What did you say?" Elena asked "Future mother-in-law?"

Caroline nodded her head and held up her hand, showing the ring off…

"It's a perfect fit, just like I knew it'd be." Mom sighed

"You knew?" Damon questioned

"I gave him the ring," she informed him "your father gave it to me, and his father gave it to him."

"And you gave it to Stefan, who's been with Blondie, what? Ten minutes?" he inquired

"I gave it to Stefan because of what he and Caroline have been through," she replied "they deserve some happiness, and that's what they need."

"What about me and Elena?" he asked

"I don't think you're there yet…" she admitted

"I don't think we are either, Damon." Elena informed him, taking his hand in her own

"What?" he questioned

"You do?" she inquired

"It's something I've been thinking about since I found out Stefan was gonna propose to Caroline." he admitted "Congratulations, brother."

"Thanks." I replied, smiling at him weakly

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Well that couldn't have been more awkward…" I sighed as Stefan, Mom and I walked into the house later that evening "Do you think your Mom told Damon and Elena about the ring on purpose?"

"Who knows." Stefan replied "I'm gonna get a shower and head to bed. See you up there?"

"I'll be up soon." I informed him, smiling at him warmly as he pressed his lips against my temple

"Hot chocolate?" Mom questioned

"With marshmallows and whipped cream," I replied "yes please."

Sitting down at the breakfast bar, I kicked off my heels and pulled my feet up underneath me… "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Course," she replied as she moved around the kitchen "what is it?"

"You know how you're away most of the year in Chicago?" I inquired "Well, I was thinking, seeing as though Stefan has been living here recently, what if I were to say I wanted to make it more permanent?"

"You want him to move in here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me as she turned to me

I nodded my head… "We're engaged, and we're planning a future together. I want him here full-time."

"He makes you happy, and that's all I want for you," she admitted "so I don't see a reason why not…"

"Seriously?" I questioned

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly… "It makes me happier knowing there's someone here to protect you at all times too. Even though you're grown up and planning a future for yourself, you're still my baby girl."

"Thank you." I replied, moving from the breakfast bar and over to her, hugging her tightly

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey, guess what?" Caroline questioned as she walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her

"Your Mom said I could move in permanently," I replied "I know, I heard."

"You were listening?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I listen to everything, just in case you're in danger." I admitted

She smiled at me warmly and crawled onto the bed, pressing her lips against mine softly… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

 **Liz has given the okay for Stefan to move in permanently with Caroline, and they're engaged, and everybody knows! Ooh…**


	42. Chapter 42

CAROLINE'S POV:

I made my way into the Salvatore boarding house where Stefan was packing up the last of his things. Hanging my handbag and coat up, I made my way up the stairs and into Stefan's bedroom, smiling at him warmly as he walked out of his en-suite…

"Hey, what're you doing here?" he questioned

"I thought I'd come and see if you needed any help," I admitted "do you?"

"No, I think I'm pretty much done." he informed me "I'll soon be ready to go."

"Good," I replied "then that means we can officially start our life together…"

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine softly…

"Isn't this sweet?" Damon proclaimed "Y'know something, Stefan, you were always seen as the better, number one Salvatore brother, so how come Elena chose me over you?"

"Stefan, don't," I begged as I saw his fists clench by his side "why don't we just get out of here?"

"That's right, Stefan. Listen to your fiancée." he replied "You're under the thumb now, brother."

"Don't listen to him," Lily begged as she arrived, moving to pull Damon away from the doorway "he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying."

"He knew what he was saying when he made that dig about Elena…" Stefan admitted

"C'mon," I sighed, collecting a couple of his bags in my hands "let's just get out of here."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Damon." Stefan informed him as Lily held him back whilst we left the bedroom

STEFAN'S POV:

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked as we arrived back at the house

"I'm fine now we're out of there." I informed her "Are you?"

"What Damon says doesn't bother me, especially when he's drunk." she admitted "He's just drunk and he's hurting. It'll be okay eventually, we just have to give it time."

"Give what time?" Liz questioned as she made her way down the stairs

"Damon's bitterness over the fact Lily gave Stefan the ring instead of him," Caroline informed her "he made a sly little dig about it today, and even though Stefan says it hasn't bothered him, I know it has."

"He will get over it," Liz assured me, placing her hand on my shoulder "right, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer but I have a plane to catch. I'll see you both soon, and Stefan, please take care of my daughter."

"I will," I replied "I promise."

She smiled at me warmly and Caroline moved to stand in front of me as we moved to the front door, waving her goodbye as she climbed into the cab that had just pulled up…

"So, roomie," Caroline proclaimed as I shut the door as Liz's cab drove out of sight, her arms winding around my neck "what do you think our first order of service should be?"

"Christening the bedroom, and then the en-suite, in that order." I informed her

"I like your thinking." she admitted as I pressed my lips against her neck "I really, really, really like your thinking."

 **Stefan has officially moved in. What now, I wonder?**


	43. Chapter 43

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I've cleared some more space out for you." I informed Stefan as I made my way back into the bedroom, my arms full of boxes from the landing cupboard

"What've you got there?" he questioned as I set them down

"Just old photos," I replied as I opened a box, coming face-to-face with a picture of my Mom and me at my christening "God, look at me! I was so chubby back then…"

"You were beautiful." he informed me, winding his arms around my waist from behind "And you still are, but even more so than you were then."

I turned my head to him and smiled at him warmly, sighing contentedly against his lips as he captured mine in his, my hand cupping up to cup his cheek…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Are you okay?" I asked Caroline as she climbed into bed beside me that evening "You've been quiet ever since we were looking through those photos."

"I just…" she began, fiddling with her engagement ring "It got me thinking."

"About what?" I questioned

"Us, and the future," she admitted "when you were human, did you ever give much thought to becoming a Dad?"

"It was all I wanted…" I informed her "And I can't wait for the day we have lots of mini Caroline's running around here."

"That's not going to happen though, is it?" she inquired "No matter how much we, well I, want it."

"Maybe it could," I replied "we could look at getting a donor?"

"No!" she proclaimed "If I'm going to have a child, I want it to be yours."

"You know there are risks, Caroline." I sighed

"The risks aren't as high if you have your humanity on, which you do." she informed me "We could try..."

"Are you sure?" I questioned "Even knowing what could happen?"

She nodded her head… "I know how great a father you'll be. If we are successful, I know you'll love this baby as much as you love me, probably even more so, actually. I want to be the mother of your child, Stefan."

"This isn't a decision to be made lightly," I admitted "so why don't we sleep on it?"

"Do you not want to have a child with me?" she inquired

"Of course I do." I informed her "But I just want you to be 100% sure you know what you're getting yourself into given the risks. If it goes wrong and you do fall pregnant, it could kill you…"

She swallowed a lump in her throat as I spoke… "And if it did, I know you'd be an amazing father."

"You think?" I asked "I wouldn't be able to do it without you, Caroline. I'd be a mess."

"But you'd step up," she replied "to look after the person we made together. I know you would."

"How do you know that for sure?" I inquired

"Because I know you, Stefan Salvatore, and I know you're an amazing man, but I also know you'd be an amazing father." she replied "You wouldn't give up on a person we made together no matter how much you wanted to. You don't have it in you."

"Can we just sleep on it though?" I asked "Be sure it's what we want before we do something we might regret?"

She nodded her head and snuggled into my side as I laid down and reached up to switch the light off… "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you too, Caroline." I mirrored, pressing my lips against her hair

 **TALK OF CHILDREN, GUYS. TALK OF CHILDREN!**


	44. Chapter 44

CAROLINE'S POV:

I came to the next morning and the first thought that came to mind was the chat between Stefan and I about children and our future. Climbing out of bed, I quickly pulled on some clothes and made my way out of the bedroom, down the stairs, grabbing my keys from the bowl and walking down the driveway and began to walk down the street…

STEFAN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, my hand hitting the bare pillow beside me where Caroline's head should've been laid. Sitting up, I reached for my phone off the bedside table and dialled her number, sensing she wasn't in the house…

" _Hi, this is Caroline, but you already knew that because you're calling, duh! Leave a message and I'll get back to you. Bye."_

"Hey, it's just me." I informed her "Where've you got to? I hope you're okay. I love you."

CAROLINE'S POV:

My phone stopped ringing and a couple of minutes later; I saw the voicemail icon start to flash. Staring at the background on my phone, a picture of Stefan and I in New York adorning it, I smiled and then turned my head to the view before me…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Package for Miss. Forbes," the delivery driver informed me "please sign."

Taking the package from him, I shoved it under my arm before signing for it, thanking him and shutting the door. Unwrapping it, I saw that it was our photos from New York. As I began to flick through them, an idea came to mind…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Stefan?" I called into the house as I arrived back late that afternoon "Stefan, are you here? Sorry I've been gone so long; I just needed some time to think…"

"I get that." he informed me, his voice coming from behind me as he made his way down the stairs "I just wish you'd called, let me know you were okay. I was worried."

I smiled at him apologetically and wound my arms around his waist, letting my head drop against his chest, my nostrils being filled by his scent…

"Are you okay?" he questioned

"I'm fine." I replied, inhaling and exhaling a breath

"You're obviously not. What's wrong?" he inquired

"I thought deciding whether I wanted children or not would be the easiest thing in the world, but deciding to have children with a vampire is something I never thought I'd have to think about, and all it's doing is plaguing my mind…" I admitted

"I've got something that'll take your mind off it." he informed me "C'mon, come with me."

"Where're we going?" I asked as he led me downstairs to the basement

"Take a seat." he replied "The show's about to start."

"What?" I questioned

Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness, a single light appearing on the wall, pictures of Stefan and I from New York appearing before my eyes…

"They arrived…" I whispered as he flicked through them from behind me

"Not everything has to be about decisions and future life choices," he informed me "every time you look at these photos I want you to remember how much fun we had when we were there, the memories we shared whilst we were there, can you promise me you'll do that?"

I nodded my head as I continued to stare at the pictures… "This is amazing, Stefan."

"There's not just this," he admitted as he came to sit beside me "I made you this too…"

"You have been busy." I replied as I took the wrapped up parcel from him

Unwrapping it, I came face-to-face with a photo album. Looking up at him, I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips against his…

"It's us, from start to now, to the end." he explained as I began to look through it "You're my present and my future, Caroline, and I want there to be mini-Caroline's running around here one day, but if that's not what you want this way, then we'll figure something out. We could always try surrogacy or adoption…"

STEFAN'S POV:

I was cut off mid-sentence by Caroline's lips on mine. Pulling away, she rested her forehead against mine… "I want us to try."

"Are you sure?" I asked

She nodded her head and pressed her lips against mine again. Letting my hands find her waist, I lifted her onto my lap, the photo album that had been sat on her knee long forgotten as I leaned back in the chair, her fingers running through my hair as my hands began to sneak under the t-shirt she was wearing…

 **Stefan and Caroline have decided to try for a baby, the "proper" way, first. Will it work, and if so, what complications could they face?**


	45. Chapter 45

CAROLINE'S POV:

I was downstairs preparing breakfast in bed for Stefan and I when the back door opened. Turning my head, I saw Bonnie and Elena make their way into the utility room before walking through…

"Hi…" I greeted them "Did I forget we had plans?"

"Nope," Bonnie replied "but I thought you two should put this stupid tiff behind you and we should start focusing on what's important…"

"Tiff?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "There is no tiff?"

"She means the Damon being annoyed that Lily gave Stefan the ring to give to you instead of him to give to me," Elena explained "Caroline and I are fine, Bon, I told you that."

"Good, so we can start wedding planning then, yes?" she asked

"Stefan and I haven't even set a date yet." I informed her

"Didn't you always want a June wedding?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I smiled fondly at the memory she was referring to and sighed, nodding my head… "But it's something Stefan and I need to talk about."

"What do we need to talk about?" Stefan's voice asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Setting a date," I informed him "Bonnie wants us to start planning."

"June's fine by me." he replied, smiling at me warmly

"But that gives us what, a month to plan?" I questioned "How can we get it all done then?"

"You, Caroline Forbes, organiser extraordinaire, is seriously asking that question?" Stefan inquired

I nodded my head… "I need more time. I want it to be…"

"Perfect, I know," he informed me "and it will be, with you at the helm, and with your helpers by your side, right, guys?"

I turned to Bonnie and Elena and they nodded their heads. Exhaling a breath, I nodded my head… "We'd better get started then, hadn't we?"

"And on that note, I'm going to go and see Damon…" Stefan admitted "Try and put this stupid disagreement behind us once and for all."

"Good luck!" I replied

"Thanks, I think I'm gonna need it." he informed me, pressing his lips against mine before leaving the room

STEFAN'S POV:

I arrived at the house and switched my car engine off. Climbing out of the car, I walked up and made my way inside…

"Hello, anyone home?" I called as I shut the door behind me

"What are you doing here?" Damon questioned as he walked down the hallway

"I'm here to see you, actually." I informed him

"What for?" he inquired

"I want to ask you a very important question," I admitted "Caroline and I have decided to get married next month, and she, Bonnie and Elena are busy planning as we speak, so I want to know if you'll do me the honour of being my best man…"

"Do you not have anyone else to ask?" he asked

"I could think of a few people, but I want the person who's been my side for one hundred and sixty somewhat years to be my side when I marry the girl I'm in love with." I informed him "So, what do you say?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Caroline?" Stefan called as I sat in the living room later that afternoon

"I'm in the living room," I informed him "but I warn you, it's a bomb-site."

"What have you been doing?" he questioned from the doorway

Turning my head, I smiled at him warmly… "Planning our wedding. The girls have only just left, actually. We've put together a mood board of ideas that I just need to finalise with you, and then we'll start booking and sorting everything once you and I have decided."

"Okay." he replied as he moved to sit down next to me

"You wanna do it now?" I inquired

"No time like the present," he informed me "so, what's first?"

"The venue," I admitted "we've narrowed it down to two; the Ritz-Carlton or the Four Seasons."

"Which one do you like best?" he asked

"The Ritz-Carlton." I replied

"Then the Ritz-Carlton it is." he informed me "You should ring, book a viewing or whatever it is we have to do."

"It's more expensive though…" I sighed

"Cost doesn't matter," he replied "I just want you to have the day of your dreams."

"The day of my dreams cost thousands, Stefan." I informed him "We don't have that sort of money."

"But I do." he admitted "And why not spend it on the most important day of our lives?"

"Because we need money for the future too," I replied "I'd like to think we'd move away from Mystic Falls someday, and when we have children…"

"We'll still have enough then," he informed me "Caroline, I've been alive for over one hundred years, I have money."

"Are you sure?" I questioned as I turned my head to him

He nodded and pressed his lips against my shoulder, a sigh escaping my lips as he trailed them up to my neck… "Have whatever you want, I really don't mind."

"So you don't mind that I'd like to have doves being released?" I asked

"No, because I know it won't happen," he replied "because you're terrified of birds."

Smirking at him, I shoved him… "Hand me my phone. I guess I better book a viewing."

Smiling at me warmly, he handed me the phone and I opened up their website on my laptop, dialling their number, leaning back against Stefan as I waited for an answer…

 **Wedding preparations have started, and Damon and Stefan seem to have buried the hatchet, and Stefan has asked Damon to be his best man. Will everything continue to run smoothly though?**


	46. Chapter 46

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So, what did you think?" I asked Stefan as we drove back to Mystic Falls after our weekend away looking at the Ritz-Carlton "Come on, stop making me wait. Did you like it or not?"

"Did you?" he questioned

"You know I loved it." I informed him "And I know what you're going to say, "If you liked it then that's all that matters", but it's not, Stefan. What you want matters too."

"Well in that case, I loved it too." he replied

"You did?" I inquired, turning my head to him

He nodded his head in agreement, smiling as I leant over and pressed my lips against his cheek…

"So we can ring to confirm when we get back home, yes?" I questioned

"If that's what you want to do." he replied "But I can think of something much better to do."

"We can't spend all our free time having sex, Stefan," I admitted "as much as we want to. We've got a wedding to organise."

"So you don't want to have a repeat of what happened Saturday night, no?" he asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I turned my attention back to the road, feeling his hand come to rest on my thigh, his fingers trailing upwards to the hem of my dress… "Stefan…"

"I'll take that as a yes." he replied

STEFAN'S POV:

As soon as Caroline and I arrived back home, I pressed her body up against the front door as she went to unlock it, pressing my lips against her neck…

"Stefan, let me concentrate!" she proclaimed

Ignoring her, I continued to let my lips press against her neck as she fumbled with the lock. Finally opening the door, I pushed her inside and against the wall, the lights flicking on, a chorus of "surprise" and party poppers being let off as we were mid-kiss…

"What's all this?" Caroline questioned, pulling away from me

"Your surprise engagement party." Liz replied "But we can always rearrange if you two are busy. I for one, wouldn't want to stop you making me a grandbaby…"

"Mom!" Caroline whispered "It's fine, we just got caught up in the moment, right, Stefan?"

"I guess you could call it that." I admitted

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So, how does it feel to be engaged?" Jo asked as she and I stood in the kitchen a little while later

"Surreal." I admitted "But amazing. You know what I mean, right?"

She nodded her head… "I remember the night Ric proposed to me as if it was yesterday. It was magical."

"I never thought someone would go to such great lengths as Stefan did." I replied as I took a sip of my orange juice "Being proposed to in New York was my dream, and Stefan made it come true."

"Which is why we should be celebrating," she proclaimed "so why are you drinking orange juice?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that, actually…" I informed her

"Talk to me about what?" she questioned

"Stefan and I," I began "we're trying…"

"Trying?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "As in trying for a baby? Caroline, you know the risks involved, right?"

"Stefan and I have talked it all through, but I can't imagine him not being my child's father." I admitted "I know it comes with huge risks but I don't want it any other way."

"Even if it means you never getting to meet your newborn baby?" she asked

"Do you have to be so harsh?" I inquired

"I'm just stating facts, Caroline," she informed me "you know that. You and Stefan trying to conceive the natural way is extremely dangerous."

"Do you think we could talk about this another time?" I asked "Tomorrow, maybe? You, me, Ric and Stefan could sit down and talk it through, because if it doesn't work, we've got something we want to ask you both…"

"Okay." she replied "But please, think about it the danger you're putting yourself in, Caroline."

 **Poor Stefan and Caroline being interrupted; at least they hadn't gotten too far before they were sprung. And what do Stefan and Caroline want to talk to Jo and Ric about, I wonder?**


	47. Chapter 47

CAROLINE'S POV:

After seeing Mom off the morning after our engagement party, I invited Jo and Ric over for lunch, escorting them through to the dining room where I'd set out the table as Stefan cooked away in the kitchen. After organising them some drinks, I walked through to the kitchen, seeing Stefan with his back turned to me…

"Something smells delicious," I proclaimed as I reached him, winding my arms around his waist from behind "and I'm not just talking about the chef."

"Smooth." he replied, chuckling as he turned in my embrace, wooden spoon in hand "Here, taste…"

"Yum!" I sighed contentedly as the sauce he'd been working on touched my lips

"You like?" he questioned

"Love." I replied, pressing my lips against his

STEFAN'S POV:

The four of us had finished dinner, and as I finished the last of my wine, I reached for Caroline's hand, her head turning to me as I did so…

"So, why are we here?" Ric asked as I stroked my thumb across Caroline's knuckle

"Like I told Jo yesterday, there's something Stefan and I want to ask you." Caroline informed him "I'm guessing she told you about our plans to have a baby?"

"She did, and she told me she warned you about the risks involved…" he replied

"As I guessed she would," Caroline admitted "but if this way we're trying right now doesn't work, we'd like to adopt, and we'd like you to be our references."

"What would that entail?" Ric questioned

"We'd need each of you to write a cover letter for myself and Caroline," I informed him "outlining why you think we'd be good parents, if that's what you think, of course and our desperation to have a child, because we are desperate, Ric…"

"So much so that you'd put your fiancée in danger, knowing the risks if she does fall pregnant." he scoffed

"I don't want to fight." I admitted

"Then stop what you're doing and apply to adopt," he replied "stop putting your fiancée in grave danger and think about things!"

"Ric, please…" Jo begged

"We didn't ask for a lecture," Caroline informed him "we asked for your help, and if you're not willing to give that to us, then we'll find people who are."

"Who exactly, Caroline?" he questioned "Who will you find who doesn't think this idea is idiotic? Because that's what it is, Caroline. It's idiotic. If you were to fall pregnant with Stefan's child, there's a high chance you could die and never meet your child!"

"Enough!" Jo proclaimed as Caroline was about to reply "As much as I don't like the way you're doing things, it's your lives. And if it doesn't work, Ric and I would be more than happy to be your references, right, Ric?"

Caroline and I turned our heads towards Ric in unison and he nodded his head, forcing a smile onto his face…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Well that went as well as I expected to." I sighed as Stefan and I cleared up after Jo and Ric had left

"Maybe we should do what he said," Stefan suggested "and apply for adoption?"

"We've not even given this way a chance yet, Stefan…" I replied "We need to."

"Caroline, if you were going to fall pregnant, you would've done by now." he informed me "I'm afraid we're going to have to face the fact that we're not going to have a child together…"

"I want us to have a child together, a piece of you and me, more than anything." I admitted, my voice breaking as I spoke

"I know you do." he replied "And so do I. But it's not gonna happen, Caroline. If it was, you would've started to show signs by now. I'm so sorry it hasn't worked out the way we wanted it to…"

"So am I," I informed him "why can't it happen for us, Stefan?"

STEFAN'S POV:

" _Why can't it happen for us, Stefan?"_

I pulled Caroline into me as she began to sob, stroking my fingers through her hair and rubbing her back up and down soothingly as she cried against my chest…

 **Poor Caroline and Stefan; all they want more than anything is a baby of their own. Will a miracle happen and their dream come true, or will they have to look into adoption?**


	48. Chapter 48

CAROLINE'S POV:

After mine and Stefan's, what could only be called disastrous dinner with Jo and Alaric, I threw myself into planning our wedding, trying and failing to take my mind off the fact that having a baby with Stefan, naturally, wasn't going to happen. A couple of mornings later I woke up and reached out for Stefan, opening my eyes as my hand hit his pillow, finding him gone. Blinking away the sleep, I saw a piece of paper laid on his pillow…

" _Caroline, I've gone to hunt but I'll be back before you even have time to miss me. I made breakfast for you, go eat and enjoy. Stefan xx"_

I smiled to myself and sat up in bed, reaching for Stefan's jumper that laid on the edge of the bed. Pulling it on over my shorts and vest top, the smell of pancakes filling my nostrils. For someone who didn't eat much "human food", as Stefan called it, he really was an amazing cook. Sitting at the breakfast bar where everything was laid out, I poured some syrup onto the stack of pancakes that were thankfully still warm and proceeded to eat them. Stefan and I had been out for dinner the night before and I was still full, so only managed to eat three. Even Stefan ate which was surprising. Standing up from my chair, I moved to the sink, but felt an all too familiar dizzy spell come over me, something which had been happening more and more regularly in recent days. Sitting back on the stool for a few seconds, I smiled to myself as I heard Stefan's "you need to take it easy, you're not invincible, y'know…" in my head. But as he and I both knew, it was my nature to rush around, to get things done and be productive. Once I was sure I was safe to stand again, I did so and headed back upstairs and into our bedroom, making the bed and getting some clothes out, laying them on the bed before heading into the en-suite to shower, hearing the front door close as I began to make my way downstairs a little while later…

"Hey." Stefan greeted me as I reached the bottom of the stairs, his lips pressing against mine

"Hey." I mirrored, my voice coming out scratchy and weak. I sounded awful…

"You feeling alright?" he asked worriedly as his hand went to my forehead to check for a temperature "You look and sound different."

"I'm fine." I assured him, taking his hand off my head, forcing a smile onto my face "How was your hunt?"

"Good," he replied "I'm glad to be home though. I miss you when I'm out."

"I miss you too." I admitted

"Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned

"Yes, honestly, I'm fine." I informed him "I love you for worrying but I'm fine."

STEFAN'S POV:

I'd been watching Caroline intently all morning as she nodded in and out of sleep on the sofa. She'd assured me she was fine, but I knew something was wrong. She'd been groggy since I'd got back and had hardly touched the breakfast I'd made for her…

"Do you want something to eat?" I inquired, moving to crouch down next to her as she busied herself with cleaning; having told me that she couldn't sit around all day

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." she replied

"You've hardly eaten today, Caroline," I sighed "you need to have something."

"I'm fine," she informed me "if you want to get something, there's fresh blood bags in the fridge."

"Are you sure?" I questioned

"I'm sure." she replied

Smiling at her weakly, I walked into the kitchen and emptied a blood bag into a mug and returned to sit down next to her as she continued to clean. Taking a drink, I picked up one of the books she'd set on the ground, Caroline taking it from my hand, informing me that I was messing up her system. Looking at her as she swallowed loudly and her stomach rumbled, she groaned and her face paled… "Caroline?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes… "I'm fine. It's just the blood…"

Rolling my eyes, I set the mug down on the windowsill and stood up as she did so, hearing her whisper "wow". Watching her, her face paled even more and I started to grow more concerned by the second. Blood had never, ever affected her before…

"Talk to me. What's wrong?" I questioned

She opened her mouth to reply but covered it with her hand quickly, speeding as fast as her legs would carry her out of the room and up the stairs. As I went to go after her, I heard her vomiting. Hurrying into the room too, I pulled her hair back and ran my hand up and down her back. Helping her ease to the floor, she sagged against me and I grabbed some toilet roll, proceeding to wipe her mouth but as soon as I was done, she was vomiting again…

"Stefan, what's happening to me?" she asked worriedly a few seconds later

Looking at her, I saw the stains of deep scarlet coloured blood around her mouth and in the toilet. She turned to me and vomited again, and that's when I realised she wasn't actually being sick, she was vomiting blood, pure blood. I could smell it. She was covered in it and was paling by the second as she continued to throw up…

"It's okay, you're okay." I assured her

Holding her limp body against mine, I pulled my phone from my pocket and called the one person I knew who could help, sighing with relief as she answered on the first ring…

"Stefan, what can I do for you?" she questioned "Is Ric not answering his phone again?"

"No, Jo, it's you I'm after. I need your help…" I admitted

"What is it?" she asked

I took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to Caroline's forehead as her body rested against me… "I think Caroline's pregnant."

 **Were you expecting that? Could Caroline be pregnant, and if so, what implications does it hold for them?**


	49. Chapter 49

STEFAN'S POV:

"What do you mean you think she's pregnant? Are you sure, Stefan?" Jo asked

"What do you think I mean? Caroline is vomiting blood, she's not eating and she's been close to passing out all morning." I informed her, loosening my grip as she pushed herself up from where she'd been lying back against me to throw up more blood "Jo, please, we need your help. I don't know what to do. Jo, please…"

"Feed her," she replied "feed her blood, Stefan. Get her energy levels up enough to get her to the car and bring her in. I'll be waiting for you."

Hanging up the phone without another word, I rested Caroline against the wall and vamp-sped to the kitchen, returning with the mug of blood I'd discarded earlier and sped back to Caroline. Lifting her body from the wall, I supported her against me as I lifted the mug to her lips…

"What's happening, Stefan?" she asked

"Drink this," I replied "it's okay, you're gonna be okay. I'm gonna take you to the hospital and Jo will make sure you're okay. See if you can swallow it please, even just a little bit."

Wincing as she brought the mug to her lips, coughing and spluttering as the blood touched her lips, the tears continuing to pour down her face…

"I can't, Stefan," she informed me "I'm going to be sick…"

She was cut off mid-sentence as she vomited again. The blood was a deeper shade of red this time and I could see she was in agonising pain. Looking up at me, I wiped my thumbs across her cheeks…

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?" she questioned

"I think so." I replied

I carried Caroline from the hospital car park, seeing Jo waiting for us in reception, a stern but solemn look on her face. Setting Caroline down in the wheelchair Jo had waiting; I stood up straight and swallowed a lump in my throat…

"I told you this might happen, didn't I?" she questioned

"Don't, Jo." I begged "Don't you think I feel guilty enough as it is?"

She sighed and shook her head at me, making her way down the corridor…

"Please, just do everything you can. I can't lose her, I can't lose either of them." I proclaimed

CAROLINE'S POV:

I'd been set up on a drip to get some fluids into my body, and Jo was currently setting up the machine for my scan. Smiling at me warmly as she turned, she moved over to me…

"Are you ready?" she asked

"No," I replied "where's Stefan?"

"Outside." she informed me

"You know me, Jo. I won't do this without him." I admitted

"I'll go and get him." she replied, smiling at me warmly

A few minutes later, Stefan and Jo returned to the room, Jo beginning proceedings. Stefan entwined his hand with mine and I glanced at him, turning my head back to the screen…

"There's your baby." she informed us "Everything seems okay, but we should start preparing you for surgery."

"What?" I questioned "No! I'd rather die than kill my baby."

"Seriously, Caroline?" she asked "You're not thinking straight!"

"If it's what Caroline wants, then it's what we should do." Stefan informed her

"You want to run the risk of losing your fiancée because your unborn child is killing her?" she inquired "Fine, be my guest. But don't come to me in 6 months time when Caroline's gone and you're a single father."

"I have an idea…" Elena admitted

"You do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "The baby needs blood, blood from a vampire, blood from it's father. Stefan…?"

"I'm willing to try if you are?" he informed me

I nodded my head, swallowing a lump in my throat as he bit his wrist. Watching the wound as the blood began to drip and then slowly began to heal; I took a hold of his wrist and brought it to my mouth, Stefan's fingers through my hair as I began to drink…

"Baby's heartbeat is going up." Elena informed me as I continued to drink

Pulling his wrist away from me a few minutes later, he handed me a tissue and I wiped my mouth…

"Thank you, Elena." I sighed, smiling at her warmly

 **Caroline's pregnant, with a vampire baby! Yes, I'm going there, thanks to you, Miss. Poppy!**


	50. Chapter 50

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey," Stefan greeted me as he walked back into my hospital room a little while later, pushing some hair back from my face "how're you feeling?"

"Okay," I replied "but weak. Baby's doing okay though."

He smiled at me warmly… "You know I'd give nothing more than to turn the clock back, right?"

"Why?" I questioned "We're having a baby…"

"A vampire baby, Caroline," he informed me "a baby that could kill you. And that's my fault."

"I don't care." I admitted "I'm having your child, Stefan. That's all that matters to me."

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Caroline being stressed won't do her or the baby any good…" Elena informed us as she made her way back into the room "Did you bring what I asked you to, Stefan?"

"What?" I inquired, glancing between the two of them

Watching him, he handed Elena a bag and she pulled out several bags of blood…

"What's going on?" I questioned

"It's my blood," Stefan replied "if for some reason I can't be around whilst you're in here, they'll always have some on hand. You need to drink regularly, so this is the best way."

"How long am I going to be in here?" I asked, turning my head to Elena

"Until Jo believes your body is strong enough to carry the baby." she informed me

"And how long do you think that'll be?" I questioned

She shrugged her shoulders in reply and smiled at me apologetically… "I'll go and get this sorted for you because it's about time you had another drink."

"I want to go home…" I proclaimed as she left the room

"I know you do," Stefan replied "but we need to keep doing what Elena and Jo say and before you know it, you'll be back home and we can start preparing for this baby."

"Do you think we'll be okay?" I asked

"I hope so." he informed me, smiling at me warmly as he pressed his lips against my forehead

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hello, brother, nice to see you too…" Damon greeted me as I walked into the house

"Don't start, Damon, not after the day I've had." I sighed as I poured myself a Bourbon

"Elena told me," he informed me "what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I turned to him

"Caroline could die," he replied "when is the procedure happening?"

"She wants to go as long as she possibly can…" I admitted

"And you're gonna let her?" he inquired

"How can I stop her? You and I both know what she's like. She won't let anything or anyone change her mind." I sighed

"She knows the implications, right? She knows that it could kill her, doesn't she?" he asked

I nodded my head… "And even that hasn't changed her mind. I don't know what I'm meant to do, Damon."

He moved over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, smiling at me sympathetically as I turned my head to him… "There is one thing you could do."

"What?" I asked

"She could turn. Either before the baby's born or after." he informed me

"Her turning before would kill our child…" I replied

"And Caroline continuing to carry the baby could kill her anyway." he admitted "You know that as well as I do. You need to talk to her about it. What's more important to you? Losing a child and being able to have another one, or losing Caroline?" he questioned

 **Cliffhanger! Will Stefan take Damon's suggestion on board and if so, what will Caroline say?**


	51. Chapter 51

STEFAN'S POV:

I stopped outside of Caroline's hospital room and leant my head against the wall, running my hands over my face as I did so…

"Hey, what's the matter?" Elena asked, placing her hand on my shoulder

"Is Caroline gonna be okay?" I questioned

"She's gonna be fine," she informed me "as long as she keeps drinking the blood…"

"I can't imagine how hard it must be for her," I admitted "having to drink my blood."

"It's a sacrifice she's willing to make to keep your child alive, Stefan," she replied "and I know how much she loves you, so I doubt it's a hard thing for her to do at all."

"You think?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "What's on your mind? Talk to me…"

"Damon suggested something," I informed her "something that'll stop all this."

"What's that then?" she questioned

"That Caroline turns." I replied "And possibly before she gives birth too…"

"But that'd mean…" she began "No, you're not considering it, are you?"

"Maybe," I admitted "I hate seeing her in this much pain. I just want it to stop!"

"If you suggest turning her now, she'll never forgive you." she informed me "You and I both know that."

"But what if I lose her?" I asked

"Jo and I are going to do everything we can to ensure that doesn't happen," she assured me "you have our word on that."

"What was it like for you when you turned?" I questioned

"You know what it was like, Stefan," she replied "it happened to you too…"

"I'm going to suggest it to Caroline." I informed her "And I'd like you to be there when I do."

"Are you sure?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "Going through all of this, makes me realise what a mess I'd be if I lost her."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Stefan as he walked into my hospital room as I sat up in bed "I didn't think you were coming back…"

"I got caught up with Damon." he informed me "And he suggested something…"

"What?" I questioned

I watched Stefan as he glanced at Elena who'd also walked into the room and turned back to me, entwining his hand with mine…

"Stefan, what is it?" I asked

"He suggested you turn." he admitted "And maybe before you give birth too…"

"But wouldn't that mean?" I questioned "It'd mean me losing our child. No!"

"Caroline, please," he begged "you're not thinking straight…"

"I'm not thinking straight?" I inquired "Neither are you! You know how much I want this baby, and you're suggesting I turn and kill our child in the process. It's not gonna happen…"

"Calm down, please," he replied "the stress isn't good for you or the baby…"

"Stefan was just suggesting it to happen now, Caroline, so that if you were to fall pregnant again, your body would be stronger to carry the baby." Elena informed me "He doesn't want to lose you, and you need to remember that that's a possibility."

"Don't you think I know that?" I questioned "It's the only thing I've thought about since I fell pregnant, but now I am, I don't want to lose it…"

"Even if it means me losing you in the process?" Stefan asked

"It's a risk I'm willing to take…" I admitted

"Okay," he replied "I get that, I do. But if you do survive, there's something I want to happen…"

"What?" I inquired

"I want you to turn," he informed me "going through this, realising that I could lose you, terrifies me. So when this baby comes, I want you to turn so we can be together as a family, properly, forever."

"Okay." I replied

"You're not even going to think about it?" Elena asked

"What is there to think about?" I questioned "I love Stefan and I want to be with him, and I want to be with our child too. There's no question."

"But…" she began

"But what, Elena?" I asked

"Have you thought about the consequences?" she questioned

"What consequences?" I inquired

"The pain you're going to go through," she replied "trying to control your urge to not rip someone's head off every hour of every day. It's hard, Caroline, really hard…"

"It'll be worth it." I informed her

"You're sure it's what you want?" she asked

I nodded my head, Stefan's hand entwining with mine… "More than anything."

"Okay." she replied, smiling at me weakly "Then we'll do everything we can to get you through delivery and recovery when the time comes."

 **Will Caroline make it through delivery and recovery once the time comes to give birth, or will Stefan become a single Dad? Who knows?!**


	52. Chapter 52

CAROLINE'S POV:

Two days later, Jo discharged me on the condition that I continued to drink Stefan's blood and I had regular check ups with her. Walking into the house after arriving home, I caught sight of myself in the hallway mirror. Turning face on, I placed my hands over my rapidly growing stomach, sighing heavily as I did so…

"You okay?" Stefan questioned, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

I nodded my head… "What do we tell my Mom?"

"What do you want to tell her?" he asked

"The truth," I admitted "but how am I supposed to tell her that I'm going to be giving birth in less than 6 months to a vampire baby?"

"How do you think?" he inquired

"This isn't funny!" I proclaimed as I turned to him "This is serious, Stefan!"

"I know, I know," he replied, pulling me into him "why don't you ask her if she's free to come home this weekend and we'll tell her together?"

"Do you think that'll work?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "I can explain things to her."

"I have no idea how she's going to take it…" I admitted "And that scares me."

"I know," he replied "but it'll all be okay, I promise."

Smiling at him warmly, he pulled me into him and I let my hands slide up his back, resting on his shoulder blades as my chin rested on his shoulder…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey, baby," I whispered to Caroline as I knelt down to where she was asleep on the sofa "I hate to wake you up but it's time you fed…"

She groaned and stretched as she sat up, holding her hands out to me. Handing her the cup, she smiled at me weakly and I pressed a kiss to her forehead, moving to sit next to her as she took a sip…

"This is so weird…" she sighed

"I know." I replied "But it's only until this one comes."

She nodded her head in agreement… "Which will be sooner rather than later at this rate."

"We have done the right thing, haven't we?" I questioned

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Letting you go as far as you can, and then delivering the baby." I replied "We have done it right, haven't we?"

She nodded her head and took another sip from the cup… "I want to carry this baby for as long as my body will let me."

"Get some more rest," I whispered as she finished drinking from the cup and set it on the coffee table "I'll wake you up with some food in a little while."

"Okay." she replied, snuggling herself back under the blanket

 **Caroline has been discharged, and is worried about telling her Mum about the circumstances of her pregnancy. How do you think that'll go?**


	53. Chapter 53

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hello, anyone home?" Mom's voice called into the house a few days later

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked down the stairs to greet her

"I had a message from Stefan," she informed me "he said you've been in hospital…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Yeah, I have. There's something I need to tell you, actually."

"You're pregnant." she replied

"How do you know?" I questioned

"Because you're showing already," she informed me "you must be, what, 4 months gone?"

"Try 6." I replied

"Goodness, Caroline," she sighed "is that how you found out? When you were in hospital?"

I nodded my head… "But it's not as simple as it sounds."

"What're you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Can we wait till Stefan gets back?" I inquired "He'll be able to explain things better than me…"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan, is that you?" Caroline called from the kitchen as I arrived back from hunting

"Yeah," I replied "I'm just gonna go and have a shower…"

"Can you come through here first please?" she questioned "Mom's here."

Making my way through to the kitchen, I greeted Liz with a kiss on the cheek, sitting down next to Caroline…

"So now you're here, maybe you can tell me why Caroline's been so sketchy about her pregnancy…" she admitted

"You know?" I inquired

"I noticed as soon as I saw my daughter," she informed me "but Caroline says it's not as simple as it sounds. What's going on, Stefan? Are there going to be complications?"

"Possibly," I replied "Caroline's showing so much already because she's carrying a vampire baby. She'll be giving birth in September."

"Wait a minute, a vampire baby?" she questioned

"We knew we wanted children, and we knew there was a risk it could happen," I explained "but we never expected it to."

"But it has!" she proclaimed "And now both my daughter and grandchild are at risk, because of you!"

"Mom!" Caroline sighed "Please…"

"It's okay," I replied, squeezing Caroline's hand that was entwined with mine "she's right, it is my fault."

"It's not. I was the one who wanted a baby the "natural" way," she admitted "the person you should be blaming for putting herself and your grandchild at risk is me, Mom. And I know this isn't the way you expected it to happen but it's happening, whether you like it or not. As long as I drink Stefan's blood to keep the baby healthy, there's minimal chance of complications and risk."

"You're drinking Stefan's blood? This is like something out of a TV show!" she sighed "I need to go!"

"What?" Caroline inquired "You're just going to leave?"

"I need to," Liz admitted "I need some time to get my head around all of this…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

The front door shut behind Mom a couple of minutes later and I let the tears fall, Stefan pulling me into him, my head falling against his shoulder as he ran his fingers through my hair soothingly…

"She hates me…" I whispered as I pulled away from him

"She doesn't hate you. And if she does hate anyone, it's me, not you." he replied

"Do you think she'll ever come around to the idea of what's happening?" I asked

"I don't know," he admitted "but getting yourself into a state isn't going to help. We need to keep you calm. Why don't you go and have a lay down?"

"Can I have a drink first?" I questioned

"Are you feeling okay?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I just need a drink."

"Okay." he replied, moving from the breakfast bar to the other side of the kitchen. Watching him, he bit into his wrist and held it over a mug, moving back to me a couple of minutes later

"Thanks." I sighed as I took the cup from him

"Better?" he asked

"Better." I admitted

 **Oh dear, so the chat with Liz didn't go very well… Do you think, given time, she'll come around to the idea of having a vampire baby as a grandchild?**


	54. Chapter 54

CAROLINE'S POV:

It had been a week-and-a-half since I'd told Mom I was pregnant and since I'd last heard from her. Sighing heavily as I flicked through the channels, Stefan walked into the room, took the remote from me and switched the TV off…

"Hey!" I proclaimed

"You've done enough moping," he informed me "we need to do something and get out of this house."

"Like what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"What do you want to do?" he asked

"Nothing," I replied "stay here and wait for Mom to call."

"Like you've been doing for the past week?" he inquired "Caroline, she'll call when she's ready. You can't force her. So come on, let's do something…"

"Can we go to the beach?" I asked

He nodded his head and smiled at me warmly. Holding his hand out to me, he helped me to my feet, my bump having grown bigger by the day. Placing my hand on my bump, wincing as the baby kicked, I looked at Stefan, a look of concern on his face…

"Are you okay?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Baby's letting me know they're awake."

He smiled at me sympathetically and placed his hand on my bump… "Now listen to me, okay? I'm your Daddy. Stop hurting your Mummy, she doesn't deserve it. We love you."

Pressing my lips against his as he lifted his head, he pulled away and smiled at me warmly… "What was that for?"

"I fall in love with you even more when you talk to this one." I informed him

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I arrived at the beach forty minutes later. Switching off the engine, I turned to Caroline and saw her staring out of the windscreen at the view. Entwining her hand in mine, she turned her head to me…

"Do you think Mom's called?" she asked

"We'll find out when we go home." I informed her "But for now, let's just go for a walk and enjoy the peace and quiet."

"Okay." she replied, smiling at me warmly

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Anything?" Stefan asked as I checked the answering machine as we walked back into the house

I shook my head… "What if something's happened to her?"

"Like?" he questioned

"I don't know; anything," I replied "I'm worried about her, Stefan."

"Hey," he proclaimed, moving over to me and pulling me into him "you need to stay calm, okay? How about I go see if I can track her down at her hotel?"

"Would you?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "Sit down, put your feet up and get some food and drink in you, and I'll call you when I track her down."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him warmly

STEFAN'S POV:

"Yes, Sir, how can I help?" a receptionist asked as I made my way across to the reception desk of the Hilton hotel

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I need you to tell me what floor and room number Liz Forbes is staying on please."

"The third floor, room 30." she informed me

"Thank you." I replied as I turned and made my way to the elevator

Reaching the third floor, I walked out of the elevator and down the corridor to Liz's room. Stopping outside her door, I knocked and waited for a reply, hearing her move to the door, pulling it open a minute or two later…

"You're the last person I want to see right now…" she admitted

"I know." I replied "But I need to talk to you."

"Is Caroline okay?" she questioned

"Oh, so you do care?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Of course I care," she replied "look, come in, I don't wanna be having this discussion in public."

Stepping into the room, I shut the door behind me… "Caroline's fine, physically, but she's worried and upset about you. You need to contact her, Liz."

"I don't need to do anything." she informed me

"I know you don't like what's happening, but it is whether you like it or not." I replied

"Stefan, the risks…" she sighed

"I know. Don't you think I'm terrified myself?" I questioned "I'm scared witless, Liz. What makes you think I'd be okay with losing Caroline?"

"I know you wouldn't be okay…" she admitted

"This isn't what I wanted to happen. I hoped and prayed that if we made a baby this way, that it'd be a happy and healthy human baby, but that's not the case," I informed her "and you know how stubborn Caroline is once she has her mind set on something, and her mind is set on carrying this baby as long as her body will let her, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I'd just finished watching the end of a film and had finished my food. Switching the TV off, I moved from the sofa, yelling out in pain, dropping my plate in the process as a pain shot through my stomach. Clutching onto my stomach, I made my way into the kitchen and took a blood bag full of Stefan's blood from the fridge, hoping that it'd help…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Caroline, hey," I greeted her as I answered her call "what? Okay, I'm on my way."

"What's wrong?" Liz asked worriedly

"Caroline's body has stopped responding to my blood." I informed her as I hurried from the room

 **CLIFFHANGER ALERT – will Stefan get to Caroline in time? And if so, are she and the baby going to be okay?**


	55. Chapter 55

STEFAN'S POV:

I hurried into the house… "Caroline? Caroline, where are you?"

Hurrying up the stairs as I heard her vomiting, I ran into our en-suite bathroom and ran my hands over my face and through my hair…

"It's worse than it looks." she replied

"I doubt that." I sighed, smiling at her weakly "C'mon, let's get you to the hospital. Can you stand?"

She nodded her head. Helping her to her feet, I took her body weight and escorted her out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house to the car…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Okay, straight through to Resus, please." Jo proclaimed as I was laid onto a stretcher

"Jo…" I spoke as she walked by the side of the stretcher as it was wheeled down the corridor "Be honest with me, please. Am I going to lose my baby?"

"Not if I've got anything to do with it." she replied, squeezing my hand in hers "Just try and relax."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Where is she, Stefan?" Liz's voice asked as I was filling out some paperwork in the reception area

"They've taken her off to Resus." I informed her "What are you doing here?"

"You think I'm just gonna sit in my hotel room while my daughter's in hospital?" she questioned

"None of this would be happening if it wasn't for you." I admitted "You're the reason this is happening."

"And how do you figure that one out?" she inquired

"Caroline's been stressed, scared, worried and upset since you walked out after we told you our news," I informed her "when she was meant to be calm and resting. You've done this, Liz."

"Do you think any of this is helping Caroline?" Elena asked as Liz was about to reply "She needs you guys to be working together, not tearing lumps out of each other. Stefan, you knew this could happen, so what good is it blaming Liz?"

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding… "All I care about right now is Caroline."

"She's doing okay." she informed me "Jo is monitoring her and the baby and they're both doing okay."

"So why did her body stop responding to my blood then?" I questioned

"That's what we're trying to find out." she replied

"What's going to happen, Elena?" Liz inquired

"Caroline needs to have the baby," she informed us "because carrying a vampire baby is having a huge toll on her body. We need to convince her to let us do what we need to do to deliver the baby."

"Can I see her?" I asked

Elena nodded her head… "Why don't you go through too, Liz? Maybe both of you together can talk some sense into her…"

"What do you say, Stefan?" she questioned

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and Mom made their way down the corridor and into my room, Jo's head turning from the monitor she was looking at…

"I'll be back soon." she informed us as she left the room

"Caroline…" Mom sighed as she moved over to my bed

"I didn't think you'd come." I admitted

"What sort of a Mom would I be if I didn't?" she questioned

I glanced at Stefan who was stood in the corner of the room and back to Mom… "Do you think you could Stefan and I a couple of minutes?"

She glanced at him and turned back to me, nodding her head as she did so. Pressing her lips against my forehead, she squeezed Stefan's shoulder and left the room. Once the door shut behind her, I held my hand out to Stefan, smiling at him warmly as he moved over to me and took it…

"What's wrong?" I asked

"This…" he sighed "This shouldn't be happening. It's not the way your pregnancy should be going."

"You're just saying that because you're scared I'm not going to be okay," I replied "but I am, Stefan. Jo's said so…"

"For now you're going to be okay, but you need to let them deliver the baby now, Caroline," he informed me "you said you'd carry the baby for as long as you could and you have done. This is your body telling you that you can't go on anymore, so you need to let Jo do what she needs to do to take care of you and our child."

"What if he or she isn't okay?" I questioned "What then?"

"They're gonna be fine." he replied "The reason your body has stopped responding to my blood is because the baby's strong enough to survive on it's own. So you need to do this, Caroline. You need to let Jo deliver our baby."

"And if I don't make it?" I asked "What then?"

"Don't," he begged "but there's more of a chance you won't make it if you carry on carrying the baby."

"Okay." I replied "Tell Jo I'm ready to give birth."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine, cupping my cheeks in his hands… "I love you so much."

I covered one of his hands with mine and bit my lip as I felt the tears begin to sting the backs of my eyes… "I love you too."

 **Caroline's agreed to let Jo deliver the baby – will she be okay?**


	56. Chapter 56

STEFAN'S POV:

Jo had delivered a happy and healthy baby girl and a baby daughter for Caroline and I…

"How you doing, Dad?" Elena asked as I watched mine and Caroline's daughter be set into her cot in the antenatal unit

"Not bad. How's Caroline?" I questioned

"She's been moved to Recovery." she informed me "And should start to come round in the next couple of hours."

"And if she doesn't? What then?" I asked

"You know what has to happen, Stefan, don't make me say it." she begged

"Sorry." I replied "You do know she wants me to turn her, don't you?"

"She mentioned it as she was going under, yeah." she informed me "Are you sure you're up for that?"

"If it means her being okay and being alive to mother our child then yeah, I'm up for it." I admitted "We've not been through all of this for nothing."

"Why don't you go in and sit with her?" she suggested "See if you can bring her round at all?"

It was two days later, and Caroline still hadn't come around. I'd stayed by her bedside, keeping her hand locked in mine, talking to her about anything and everything, stroking her hair back from her face, doing anything I could think of to make her come around, but to no avail. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I lifted my head to see Elena stood by the chair I was sat in…

"I brought you this," she informed me, handing me a cup of coffee "why don't you take a break?"

I shook my head, taking the lid off of the coffee, blowing on it softly… "Not a chance."

"I'll stay with her." she replied "You need to feed, Stefan."

"What if I leave and she wakes up?" I questioned

"She'll be fine. She's in the best possible place." she informed me

"But I promised her I'd be here for her when she woke up." I sighed

"Stefan…" she begged "Please. Just go and take a break, even if it's only an hour."

It was now 10am on the fourth day, and Liz made her way into Caroline's hospital room and sat down on the other side of the bed. Smiling at me weakly, she took Caroline's other hand in hers and sighed heavily…

"C'mon, baby girl," she begged "wake up, please."

"I've tried everything I can think of." I admitted

"You're not thinking of giving up, are you?" she questioned

I shook my head… "I'm just out of options. What do I do, Liz?"

"Jo said little one's ready to come home," she informed me "maybe you should take her? Or I could, and you could stay here with Caroline?"

"I don't want her going anywhere, not yet." I proclaimed

"Why?" she inquired "The best place for her would be at home…"

"With me and Caroline." I replied "Only we're not there. We're the ones who need to look after her."

"Stefan, stop kidding yourself, please," she begged "Caroline's showing no signs of waking up and you've heard what Jo had said. You've done all you can."

"We're not switching her off." I proclaimed

"Guys, why don't you take this outside?" Elena suggested "I need to check Caroline over anyway…"

Pressing my lips against Caroline's forehead as I rose to my feet, I made my way out of the room, Liz following…

"Stefan, please." she begged "Just consider it."

"No." I replied "No, I won't. I won't give up on her. We didn't go through 5 months of hell for Caroline not to meet her child."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" she inquired

"Jo!" Elena proclaimed "Jo, you need to get in here, now!"

"Elena, what's going on?" I asked as I made my way back towards the room

"You need to stay out here, Stefan." she informed me

Vamp-speeding past her into the room, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw the blood staining the sheets and Caroline's nightgown. Biting into my wrist, I forced it into Caroline's mouth…

"Stefan, stop!" Jo proclaimed "You're going to kill her."

"Which is what she wanted." I replied "She wanted to die, so she could be brought back as a vampire."

I pulled my wrist away as the machines she was attached to started to beep, Jo pushing past me and over to the bed. Moving to stand back, Jo turned to us and glanced at her watch…

"Time of death, 10:10am." she announced

"What do we do now?" Liz asked

"We wait." Elena informed her, placing her hand on my arm

 **Caroline's dead – what happens now?**


	57. Chapter 57

STEFAN'S POV:

It had been 3 days since I'd turned Caroline, and 3 days since Liz had returned to Chicago, us having buried the hatchet and her having asked me to let her know when Caroline woke. Sitting by her bedside, as I'd done since before I'd turned her, with our little girl in my arms, I watched her sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden she shot up into a sitting position with a start…

"Stefan!" she breathed "Stefan!"

"Hey, it's okay," I assured her, moving over to the bed "I'm here. It's okay."

"Is everything okay?" she asked "Our baby…?"

"Our baby daughter's fine," I informed her "take a look for yourself."

Watching her as she glanced down to the little human in my arms who was now fast asleep, I looked back up at her to see a warm smile on her face…

"She's perfect," she sighed as she stroked her cheek "how old is she?"

"A week old today." I replied "Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?" she questioned

I nodded my head... "Sit back, get comfortable, and I'll pass her to you."

"Okay." she replied, doing as I said

CAROLINE'S POV:

I held mine and Stefan's daughter in my arms, the love I felt unlike anything I'd ever felt before. Biting my bottom lip nervously as a weird feeling came over me, I sat forward and handed her to Stefan…

"Are you okay?" he inquired

"I feel strange…" I admitted

"You need to feed," he informed me "it's okay. It's perfectly normal."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "When did you turn me?"

"3 days ago. Your vitals weren't looking good and Jo was going to have to take you back down to theatre as you started to bleed so I turned you, knowing I couldn't risk you dying having not met our daughter. I've been thinking of names…"

"You have?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "What about Madison? It means fighter and that's what she is; a fighter…"

"I like it." I informed him "When can I go home?"

"I'll go and find Jo; tell her you're awake." he replied "And then we'll find out."

"Can you leave her with me?" I asked Stefan as he stood, Madison in his arms

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" he admitted "You're transitioning, it's not safe."

"Are you saying I could hurt her?" I inquired

"You wouldn't mean to, but yeah, you could." he informed me "It's better if I take her for now, until we've got you "back to normal" so to speak. Okay?"

"Okay." I replied, smiling at him weakly

STEFAN'S POV:

As evening drew in on Mystic Falls, Caroline and I arrived home with Madison. Taking her car seat from the back of the car, I followed Caroline inside and shut the door behind us, Caroline flopping down onto the sofa…

"I'll get this one sorted, and then I'll get us some food." I informed her

"What about quenching my thirst?" she inquired

"We'll go out hunting when the time is right," I assured her "but for now, you'll have to make do with blood bags."

"I'm so freaking hungry!" she proclaimed

"I know, I know," I replied "but you can't rush everything. It needs to happen in small doses."

She smiled at me weakly and nodded her head. Leaning down, I pressed my lips against her forehead and made my way up the stairs, settling Madison in the crib next to our bed before making my way back downstairs again, handing Caroline a blood bag from the fridge as she followed me through to the kitchen…

"How's that?" I questioned

"Good." she replied

"Good." I mirrored, smiling at her warmly "Right, dinner. How does Spaghetti Bolognese sound?"

"Amazing!" she proclaimed

 **Caroline's home and coming to terms with now being a vampire – how will she cope? And how will she and Stefan adjust to being parents?**


	58. Chapter 58

STEFAN'S POV:

It had been 6 weeks since Madison had been born, and as Caroline got stronger and stronger day-by-day, she started to become overprotective, not letting her out of her sight or anyone else near her, me included, but as she became more and more confident about being a vampire, her strength weakened having not fed as I'd taught her in nearly a week. Moving into the bedroom where I heard Caroline singing a lullaby, I leant against the doorjamb and smiled warmly…

"Hey." Caroline greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored "Why don't you take a break?"

"I'm okay." she replied

"Bullshit!" I scoffed

"Pardon?" she questioned, turning her head and raising an eyebrow at me

"I said bullshit." I informed her "Because you're lying. You're far from okay."

"And how do you figure that one out?" she asked

"Because I've been a vampire for 170 years. I know the signs." I replied

"So what's wrong with me then?" she inquired

"You've not fed properly in nearly a week," I informed her "your body's growing weaker by the day and even though you carry on going, all you want to do is pass out. I know how that feels, Caroline, and it's not good to keep on going this way. The only person you'll hurt in the long run is yourself, and then most probably Madison."

"Fine, I'll go and hunt. Is that what you want to hear?" she asked

"And take our daughter with you?" I questioned "What are you gonna do? Strap her to your chest whilst you feed on whatever you can get your teeth on with a pulse? Why don't you call Elena, see if she can have her for an hour? It's just an hour, Caroline. And you and I can go out and get you the food you desperately need."

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" she inquired

I shook my head and pulled my phone from my pocket, holding it out to her… "Call Elena."

"Okay." she replied, taking my phone from me

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I've left you a list of instructions," I informed Elena "I need you to follow them to the letter. Understood?"

"Understood." she replied "Everything will be fine, Caroline, I promise."

"Okay." I sighed, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding "Right, let's go. The sooner we're gone the sooner we're back."

"We'll be an hour." Stefan informed her as he followed me out of the house

STEFAN'S POV:

"Better?" I asked Caroline as she finished feeding, letting the animal she'd fed from drop to the ground

"Better." she admitted "Stefan…"

"Yeah?" I questioned as I began to walk

"I'm sorry," she sighed "about being so mental and protective of Madison. It's just…"

"I know," I assured her, entwining my hand with hers "you don't need to explain."

"Don't I?" she inquired

I shook my head… "I understand. I get it. Don't worry."

Smiling at me warmly, she leant forward and pressed her lips against mine, her arm winding it's way around my neck as she pushed herself against my body, vamp-speeding us backwards to a tree…

"Caroline, stop." I sighed

"It's not like you don't want to." she replied

"You're still transitioning," I informed her "you're not ready."

"I know you've been a vampire for 170 years but do you have the ability to read minds?" she asked "No, no you don't, so you don't know what I want and whether I'm ready or not."

"Think about it," I begged "are you though? Like really ready? I know we've had sex before and it's been amazing but sex as a vampire heightens every single little thing."

"Show me…" she whispered

"What?" she questioned

"Show me." she replied

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I pushed us away from the tree and moved to stand behind her, hearing her gasp as I pressed my front against her back. Bringing my hand up to her neck, I tilted it to the side and pressed my lips to the skin, letting my fingertips trail down to her waist. Doing the same on the other side, I let my hands lay flat against her hips, allowing my fingers to lift the material of her t-shirt, sliding my hands beneath to rest on her bare skin, her breath catching in her throat as I did so…

"See what I mean?" I asked

She nodded her head…

"I love you, Caroline, I do, and I want nothing more than to give you what you want, but you're not ready." I informed her "When you are, we'll both know and it'll be amazing, I promise."

"Can we go home?" she inquired

I nodded my head and held my hand out to her, vamp-speeding us through the woods and back to the house…

 **Stefan FINALLY got through to Caroline, and they had a little intense, yet sexy moment in the woods. What next?**


	59. Chapter 59

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Elena as Stefan and I arrived back at the house "where's Madison?"

"Upstairs. Fed, bathed, re-dressed and fast asleep." she informed me

"Really?" I questioned

"Yeah, why?" she asked

"She never normally settles for anyone but me…" I informed her

"I must have the magic touch." she replied "Right, I'm gonna get off. Damon wants to take me out. Night!"

"Night!" Stefan and I proclaimed in unison as he shut the front door behind her

"What's wrong?" he asked

"What if Elena does have the magic touch?" I questioned

"So what if she does?" he inquired "If you're doubting what an amazing Mom you are, you can stop right now, you hear me? You're an amazing Mom, and Madison loves you and so do I."

"How come you always know the right thing to say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I must have the magic touch too…" he replied

Smirking at him, I slapped his chest playfully and allowed him to pull me into his embrace, his lips capturing mine…

STEFAN'S POV:

"She won't settle…" Caroline sighed

"Why don't you give her here?" I suggested "I'll try."

"It's okay;" she replied "she's just restless and won't take her bottle. She'll settle eventually."

"You're exhausted, Caroline," I informed her "give her here and get to bed. I can manage."

She swallowed a lump in her throat and glanced down from Madison to me. Handing her to me, she brushed her lips over her forehead before leaving the room, squeezing my arm as she did so…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Is she okay?" I asked Stefan as he walked into our bedroom

"She's fine." he informed me as he settled her into her Moses basket

"Do you think something could be wrong?" I questioned "I don't know why she wouldn't take my milk…"

"Stop doubting yourself," he begged "it was probably just a little hiccup, that's all."

"You don't believe that for a second." I scoffed

"What?" he inquired

"You don't believe it was a hiccup at all," I replied "you think there's something else to it. What is it, Stefan? Tell me…"

"This is gonna sound crazy, but what if, tomorrow morning instead of her morning feed, we try her with blood?" he suggested "Yours or mine, I don't mind. But we could mix it into her milk, see how she reacts…"

"And what if she has a seizure or something?" I asked "Don't be so stupid!"

"Our daughter is half human, half vampire, Caroline; whether you like it or not," he informed me "she needs blood to survive."

"What if it hurts her?" I inquired "I don't want to hurt our daughter, Stefan…"

"She'll be fine, I promise." he replied "We need to try it, Caroline."

I pursed my lips together as I looked over at Madison in her Moses basket and sighed heavily… "Okay."

 **Stefan and Caroline are going to try Madison with blood in her milk – how will that go, do you think?**


	60. Chapter 60

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I'm not sure about this…" I admitted as I watched Stefan transfer some of his blood into Madison's first bottle of the day the next morning

"We agreed, Caroline." he replied

"Isn't it a woman's prerogative to change her mind?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yes, but not on something like this." he informed me "We're doing this for our daughter."

"But what if it hurts her?" I asked

"If it does, which I doubt, we'll deal with it together, like we always do." he replied

"Promise?" I inquired

"Promise." he mirrored

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline sat down next to me as I sat on the sofa with Madison, giving her the bottle I'd made up, both of us watching as she gulped it down…

"She never normally finishes a full bottle…" Caroline whispered

"So, do you agree that she needs blood as well as milk?" I asked

She nodded her head… "She's still our little girl though."

"She is." I informed her as I changed Madison's position, her head now resting on my shoulder as I winded her "She's not going to change just because we're putting blood in her milk, but she will change as she starts to get older and stronger, you do realise that, right?"

She nodded her head… "I just wish she could stay this way forever. That way we could protect her."

"Is that why you were so hesitant about me giving her blood?" I asked "Because you don't want her growing up to be a vampire?"

"Think about being in my shoes, Stefan," she replied "Not so long ago, I was a human who was pregnant with this little girl, and then I gave birth and became a vampire myself, and now I'm finding out that our daughter's half human, half vampire, it's a lot to take in."

"I know." I replied, entwining her hand with mine "We just need to face the fact that our daughter is what she is, and give her all the love we can."

She nodded her head in agreement… "I'm just scared about what's to come for her."

"I know," I admitted "and so am I. But we can face whatever comes our way together, can't we?"

"Together." she informed me

"Together." I mirrored

 **Stefan and Caroline have tried Madison with blood added into her milk, and it looks as though Stefan was right – she is half human, half vampire. And they're both struggling to get their heads around it, Caroline more than anyone. What next, I wonder?**


	61. Chapter 61

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Your Mom's on her way over." Stefan informed me as I finished getting dressed the next morning

"What?" I questioned

"Your Mom's on her way over." he replied "She's in town, and wants to meet her granddaughter."

"Why didn't you ask me?" I inquired

"I didn't realise I had to…" he admitted

"You could've at least consulted me." I sighed "There's nothing in. What am I supposed to offer her to drink? A blood bag? Because that'll go down well…"

"Calm down," he proclaimed, smiling at me warmly as he placed his hands on my shoulders "I'll run to the store and pick up the essentials, and you can be here to greet your Mom."

"I don't think I'm strong enough to do it on my own." I informed him

"You'll be fine." he replied, pressing his lips against my forehead "I won't be long. Okay?"

I inhaled and exhaled a breath and nodded my head, watching as he made his way out of the bedroom, the front door shutting behind him a couple of minutes later…

STEFAN'S POV:

I returned from the store an hour later, finding Liz's car parked in the driveway. Grabbing the bags that I'd set on the back seat as I climbed out, I locked my car behind me and made my way into the house…

"Stefan, is that you?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, it's me." I replied as I kicked the front door shut "How's everything going?"

"Awful…" she admitted as she walked through to the hallway to greet me

"Where's your Mom?" I inquired

"Upstairs, using the bathroom." she replied "I'm scared, Stefan."

"Why?" I questioned

"I can't let Mom anywhere near her…" she admitted

"Liz, hi!" I proclaimed as I heard her footsteps "Good to see you."

"And you," she replied "I should be going. I have to head back to Chicago this afternoon."

"At least stay for a coffee now I've been to the store especially?" I questioned

"Okay. How about I make it?" she suggested

"No, Caroline and I will do it." I informed her "Caroline?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

I watched as Mom went to make her way back into the living room and went to grab at her, Stefan pulling me back and into the kitchen as I did so…

"What the hell?" he asked "That's your Mom!"

"What if she hurts her?" I questioned

"Do you really think she would?" he inquired "Madison's her granddaughter, and we both know she'll do nothing but love her."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and licked my dry lips before pursing them together as I felt the tears begin to build… "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Stefan sighed and pulled me into him, my fingers curling around the material of his t-shirt as I began to sob, his fingers finding my hair, running through rhythmically…

"Why, Stefan?" I asked

"It's my fault." he admitted "I should've given you more time. Prepared you more…"

"I thought being a vampire would be easier…" I admitted "But just then, I wanted to rip my own Mom's head off."

Stefan pulled me back into him as I began to cry again, both of us pulling apart a couple of minutes later…

"Right, coffee!" I proclaimed

"Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned

"I will be." I replied "We can face whatever comes our way together, can't we?"

He nodded his head… "I'll look after you."

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips against his…

 **Not the end like some of you are probably thinking – poor Caroline. What do you think could be going on with her?**


	62. Chapter 62

CAROLINE'S POV:

It had been 3 years since my life had changed forever – and when I say forever I mean forever. I sat in mine and Stefan's bedroom, realising that today it marked 3 years to the day since he'd turned me into a vampire. It had been the most amazing yet terrifying 3 years of my life to this point. I'd always wondered what it would be like to be a vampire. Of course I'd spent my entire college years surrounded by the vampire type but I'd still always wondered what it'd be like to be one myself. Stefan was an amazing vampire and I remember thinking if I ever turned, I'd want to be like Stefan. Thinking back, things hadn't worked out exactly the way I'd wanted them to, because I'd become a vampire in order to survive, even though it was ironic because becoming one had essentially killed me, but Stefan turned me so I could have the chance to meet our beautiful baby girl, Madison. As I thought back, I could feel the smile pulling at my lips as I thought about my baby, who wasn't so much of a baby anymore – she was now 3 years old and took after Stefan far too much for it to be considered appropriate, although she did have my blonde hair, that was the only similarity she and I had, and she had taken to vampirism like a duck to water…

Madison is half human, half vampire. She's a mix of my human blood and Stefan's vampire blood, which is pretty rare. We'd realised pretty early on she would take after Stefan more and we even found out more about her – well, Jo did. She told us she'd read about it and apparently Madison would inherit vampire traits as well as human ones. She'd grow at the normal rate and stop when she was 18, but knowing that she was going to be okay and grow up to live a happy, healthy life with Stefan and I made things much easier to handle.

As of now, life is good and I knew things were going to only get better. Being brought from my dream state as I heard crying from down the hallway (vamp hearing sure had it's benefits). It took me a while to get used to it but was now working in my favour. Walking towards to where the noise was coming from, I entered the bedroom and pushed the door open, seeing our son wide awake…

STEFAN'S POV:

I stood in the doorway of the nursery, having heard crying, finding Caroline already there. Watching her, she picked up our son and rested his head on her shoulder. She was an amazing mother and seeing her with Hudson made me smile every time. It made everything worth it. I stepped forward into the room, winding my arm around Caroline's waist and brushing the fingers of my free hand through Hudson's light blonde hair…

"Hey, little man." I greeted him, his head turning to me as I spoke, his thumb in his mouth "And hello to you too."

I felt Caroline's smile against my lips as I pressed them to hers and pulled apart, brushing some hair from her face…

"Hey," she greeted me "did you and Madison have fun this morning?"

"We had a great morning, although I'd watch yourself; Damon's been teaching her how to compel." I informed her

"What?" she questioned

"Hey, he's the one that's been teaching her, not me!" I proclaimed, holding my hands up in defence "I tried to stop him. Anyway, it won't hurt, and she has to start learning sometime."

"She is three years old. She does not need any assistance in getting what she wants. She only has to stare at me with those eyes of hers and I'm taken." she sighed

"Me too." I replied, pressing my lips against her temple "How's he been?"

"He's teething," she informed me "Proper little human teeth, eh, baby boy?"

Caroline had wanted to stick to place names, and we'd adopted Hudson from his birth Mom and he was now 6 months old. Chuckling as he stuck his fist into his mouth, I remembered the first time we'd met him. Caroline and I had flown to New York, and were handed our beautiful little boy, even if he was screaming his head off, but as soon as he was handed to Caroline he settled instantly, snuggling into her chest, the social worker telling Caroline she must have "the gift", before leaving us to bond…

"Mummy!" Madison's voice proclaimed

"You go." I replied, taking Hudson from her

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Are you sure?" I asked Stefan

"Yes, go." he proclaimed

Kissing them both quickly, I made my way down the stairs… "Madison? Where are you?" "Here." she informed me as she appeared in front of me

"What have I told you about vamping around the house?" I questioned

"Daddy said I could." she informed me

"Did he now?" I asked

She nodded her head, smiling at me warmly…

"Well if Daddy thinks he's turning you into some baby vamp he's got another thing coming," I replied "so no more speeding around the house, okay?"

"Okay…" she sighed

"Now what was it you wanted?" she inquired

"Can you braid my hair like Auntie Elena had hers today? It looked pretty…" she asked

"I've got an idea," I informed her "let's watch a film and we can make ice cream milkshakes, how does that sound?"

"Yes!" she proclaimed "No Daddy though…"

"I heard that!" Stefan called from upstairs

STEFAN'S POV:

It was late evening now and Caroline and I had finally managed to settle Hudson. It had taken three renditions of the same lullaby from Caroline to finally get him to settle. I motioned to her as she walked into the living room where I sat on the sofa, a bottle of beer in one hand, my other arm resting on the back of the sofa as she moved to the doorway, a beer of her own and a bowl of popcorn in the other…

"How much do you love Hudson right now?" I asked

"It's lessening each time I have to sing that stupid lullaby," she admitted "I love him, don't get me wrong, but he's for sure got my impatience."

"Well I wasn't going to put it like that but…" I began "I love you, Caroline Salvatore."

She smiled at me warmly and her hand lifted, showing off the engagement, eternity and wedding ring that sat pride of place on her left hand… "I'll never tire of hearing that, or of you loving me and looking after me and our children. And just for the record, I love you too, Stefan Salvatore."

I reciprocated her smile and kissed her softly… "I told you, no matter what. I'll look after you."

 **THE END! Thank you so much for your help on this final chapter, Poppy…**


End file.
